Throw Down Your Guise
by Jade TeaLeaf
Summary: Second chances don't come often. Even the stupidest of vermin are aware of that. So when Fate begins to twist vixen's to change life around, what life would she choose? The side that would accept her or the side she knows is right?
1. The Condemned

**Here's another story that popped into my mind at a random moment. Perhaps I have too much time on my hands? Anyways, thanks for checking it out and I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by me.  
**

* * *

**The Condemned**

* * *

"EULALIAAAAAAAAAAA!" the fierce battle cry rang throughout the battle scene. It was the cue that brought the onslaught of vermin spilling out of the ships to meet with the opposing side of perilous hares.

They seemed to be in even numbers, that sea of horribly ragged fur and the wave of uniforms. And parting those thrashing waters of fur and metal, Lord Urthbrawn thundered through, bashing and hacking his mace this way and that at his foes. They wilted at his gaze, keeping a wide berth only to be cut down as they were distracted or paralyzed with fear. And all the while, Captain Gorrail kept his horde charging forward, smashing against the forces of hares.

Steel against steel. Shield against sword. Tooth against Claw. Evil against good.

The powerful agents clashed against one another with equal ferocity, neither one of them showing signs of giving up. And besides the pounding of wardrums and the cacophony of death after death and agony after agony, the roars of the great badger could be heard.

It really was a terrific battle, but such energy could only go on for so long. The sun soon drowned behind the crashing ocean, bleeding red into the sky. And by that time, Victory had already decided on her favorites.

Cutting a slough through the creatures, Lord Urthbrawn made a beeline to Captain Gorrail, keeping his gaze fixed solely on that creature while he thrashed at the mindless enemies about him. The searat saw this coming and he rushed down to meet him, cutlasses drizzling blood. To them, there was nothing but the annoying buzz of war, the intoxicating stench of blood, and the symbol of hate standing right in front of their noses.

They raised their weapons, lips drawn back in a snarl. And then they met. And clashed. And there was no stopping them as they circled on another, paws keeping hilts at a deathgrip. And then they sprang at each other again, both minds thinking alike. They hacked and slashed, parrying blows and dodging them. For the rat, the badger was a bigger target, but hard to break through his defense. For the badger, the rat was small and quick, but his back could break _so easily_.

And it was at that time that the searat saw his slim little window of opportunity. Throwing his arms back, he barreled towards his enemy, smirking as the badger brought his shield up, bracing himself for a barrage. With no hesitation, the corsair dove down, sliding between the badger's legs, and once behind him, he pivoted his footpaws and sprang forward. It almost felt like one single motion, slashing at his adversary's legs. Gorrail could just feel it, his own blades digging into the flesh and rending muscle. It was a delicious feeling.

Urthbrawn roared in pain, staggering to the side before he recovered his balance and sense. He narrowed his blood-shot eyes, watching as his own vision went crimson with the Bloodwrath. He gave another roar, though this time it was more of sheer rage rather than pain. The searat shook a little- of fear or excitement, the badger couldn't discern. But he knew what was coming anyways and the hulking giant charged up at his challenger.

He slammed his mace down on the ground, feeling the impact of the blow shudder up his arm. The rat had dodged and was beside it now and Urthbrawn saw his chance. His muscles writhing under his skin, he brought a backpawed swipe with his weapon. It was a blur to him, but he heard the captain give a cry of pain and duck back, clutching at his shattered and bloody paw.

He'd missed, but not completely. The badger gave him no chance to fully understand his wounds before he raised a fist over his head, striking down once more on the sand. But Gorrail wasn't too distracted and he'd managed to leap to the side, bending over to grip his fallen cutlass. And with a growl ripping from his throat, he surged forward.

Still on all fours, the badger's eyes widened as he struggled to stand upright again. But then a searing sensation burst in his mind as his gashed leg gave in under the stress. He didn't get to say anything before he felt something nip at his throat. He gasped, suddenly feeling some hot and sticky liquid obstruct his breathing.

_No..._ That was what he wanted to say as he felt himself thud to the ground. _Impossible... _

And as he lay there clutching at his neck, his throat bubbling as he breathed, he looked up to see his opponent standing above him. Slowly, the searat seemed to move, as if reveling in his enemy's suffering. His left arm hung limply as his other paw raised his cutlass into the air. At last, the badger felt one last bit of energy consume him as he brought his paw up, shooting forward, his claws seeking bones to crush.

But the captain saw this coming and whipped out of his way. And Lord Urthbrawn, ruler and guardian of the great Mountain Salamandastron and its Long Patrol hares, saw the flashing silver of blades as they lunged towards-

---

But that was the only victory for Captain Gorrail that day, as the hares redoubled their efforts, pushing their enemies back with fiery force. They would not let their lord's efforts go to waste! They knew him, they fought under him, and they _would not_ allow any form of shame to come to his name.

"EULALIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

While the vermin would've fled or surrendered at the loss of their leader, the opposite was true for the hares. They seemed to grow bolder and more ruthless, cutting down every rat, every fox, every stoat, weasel, and ferret in their path.

"EULALIAAAAAAAAAA!"

They had surrounded their enemies now, their numbers creeping forward and drawing a close to their escape. The vermin shrank back. They were once emboldened by the fall of the badger, but not anymore. They quailed before their enemies, the hares with eyes void of anything but murder. They shrank back, looking uncertainly at their captain, but they knew what was coming.

They were outmaneuvered, outnumbered, and outmatched. There was only one option left for them.

In a tidal wave of panic, the vermin made a mad dash for their ships, ignoring any trampled comrades and forgetting their loot for a moment. Their more righteous counterparts quickly took pursuit, charging at the beasts that murdered their friends and family.

"FOR URTHBRAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!"

The ships that were once abandoned and empty were suddenly filled to the brim with vermin and the ropes tethering them were slashed. Whips cracked down on the unfortunate galley slaves, and the sails were immediately raised.

Arrows were fired after the ships, many of them harmlessly embedding themselves in the creaking, moldy wood. But not everybeast was able to escape. Some flaming arrows made a beautiful arc of death, burying itself in its quarry, its tongues of fire licking and consuming as the entire thing burned down- vermin, slaves, and all. And then the slower hordebeasts were abandoned on land, quickly meeting their fate with an onslaught of javelins. And some other ships had been brought too close to shore, the bottoms dragging against the bed of sand as the trapped vermin stood waist-deep in the salty waters.

Those beasts were quickly rounded up as the hares entered the hulls, hearing the joyous cries of the miserable enslaved creatures. There were chains being snapped and manacles being unclasped, but at the same time, there were wrists being cruelly bound and lines of prisoners being marched. That day was both a bright one, and a bleak one.

---

The vermin were all huddled together in a crowded mass, cringing back each time any of the hares came prodding over.

"Don't take me, take 'im! Take _him_!" they would say, and it all made their captors sick to their stomachs, seeing the blatant display of cowardice before them. The corporals and lieutenants surveyed the scene with tired but angry eyes, labeling each one of those prisoners with deaths of loved ones.

"Colonel Vervain, what do we do with them now?" That was a common question the aged hare had to hear.

"Get a fire going," was all he could say. "A big, big fire."

"Colonel!"

He turned around at the hare that called to him.

"What is it Liutenant-" He stopped, noticing the little creature he held by its scruff.

"We were just going through the rest of the ship and looking for any other slaves when we found her locked in a tiny little closet," the hare explained, nodding at the struggling fox cub. She was young- very young. About four seasons old.

"Lemme go! Get yer filthy paws off'a me y'frog scum!" she snarled in that high squeaky voice of hers. Then she spewed a breathful of obscenities that made them _tsk_ at her.

"Imagine that," Lieutenant Pewter sighed, gripping her tighter with a gloved paw.

"'ey! That 'urts, ye bunch of flop-eared dung-brained wave-addled stupid-"

"What kind of parents would ever bring a cub as young as her onto a slaveship?" the lieutenant continued, raising her higher so that her feet were high above the ground.

"Vermin parents," a bystander said, disgust plastered all over his face as he looked the cub over. Although hares were known to fawn over children, this one was an exception. She looked nothing like the adorable little scraps of fur. All she had in common with those innocent creatures were the bright eyes that blazed with vitality, and that was it. With her frown, her savage pearly teeth, and her tattered clothes, she was a miniature version of her vermin parents and no more.

"Don't hold it too close to you," one of them said. "It might have fleas or lice or some disease."

"Shut yer gob!" she snarled back, unconsciously scratching around her ears at the mention of those parasites.

"That's enough," the colonel said solemnly before he started coughing into a lacey handkerchief. He cleared his throat, continuing. "Now see here. Normally we would give attacking vermin the capital punishment they deserve. And for regular vermin that have done us no harm, we imprison them to teach them a good lesson. And for young vermin offspring..." He trailed off at that, the question tumbling in his mind as he watched the firewood being piled up farther away.

Lieutenant Pewter coughed into his fists, his way of easing into a statement. "Erm... sah, beggin your pardon, but this is just a child. Surely she's been raised on the wrong path, but she's so young. Perhaps there's still a good chance that she can make a turn-around with her life and wotnot?"

"You mean 'raise her?'" Major Thornsbry's monocle popped out of place, swinging on its chain like a pendulum. He quickly replaced it, as if it could hide the fact that his eyes were red and puffy from tears. Pewter, on the other paw, had already dried his tears and gotten some of the clean-up taken care of. He sighed inwardly, his way of respecting the dead in this serious predicament. There was not much he could do for the his dead comrades now, but perhaps he could save an innocent life? A vermin life, but an innocent life nonetheless. But still, what would his late friends say of his stand in this matter?

"Herrumph!" the colonel coughed into his handkerchief again. "Need I remind you, Lieutenant Pewter... that this is a vermin child. _Vermin_."

"But sah..." he paused, looking down at her. She was growling softly now, and though nobeast could hear it, he could still feel the vibrations in his paw. "Just a _child_. Why, we would be no better than those scoundrels if we simply do away with her."

"Oh please," Thornsbry scoffed. "Just look at the little savage. Raise her up, and how will she repay us? With a stomach full of knives!"

"And a throat full'a poison!" the cub added.

"Be quiet, you ruffian!" And then Pewter gave her a sound cuff between the ears.

"Try that again, long-ears 'n' I'll rip ya a new one!"

_"See?"_ the opposing hare crowed. "Just like a vermin! Bites the very paw that feeds 'er!"

The younger hare gave an exasperated sigh, busying himself with trying to rub out a blood stain while he mulled things over. Everybeast did say that he had a soft spot for leverets and Dibbuns and the sort. Perhaps he was being too hopeful with this one? There was no denying there was vermin blood in her and for what he could see, she certainly did have a vermin heart.

"Perhaps you're right," he sighed, looking at the broken faces of their other captives. "Perhaps we'll just be saving us the trouble if we get rid of her right now. But- but maybe we can simply send her to Redwall? Or perhaps simply let her go?" He looked at the colonel, hopeful for a response, but before he could say anything, that pushy major just had to snort.

"Send her to _Redwall_? You do remember the story of Veil Sixclaw, do you? Young'uns these days! 'No good use in history?' Hmph! My word! And to simply release her? And let her wreak havoc on simple woodlanders?"

"So you want to kill her," the young lieutenant breathed stonily. It was no question. It was a statement; and Thornsbry was silent at that.

"End her life then?" Pewter continued. "Fine then. End it. But if you must be so quick to condemn, Major..." he raised his arm, practically shoving the cub at his face so that they were practically nose-to-nose. "Then you must be quick to kill with your own two paws." The hare stepped back, clamping a paw over his nose as he tried to drive her terrible stench out of his system. It took a while for him to sputter a response.

"Young Pewter!" the shout was muffled behind the paw. "Young Pewter, I'm shocked at your appalling behavior, wot! Mind your higher-ups, you young leveret!" And then his voice softened a little. "I understand that you're young. You're naive, Pewter, and you have a winning heart and that is something you should be proud of. But you mustn't let your heart rule your head. You'll learn this some day when you rise through the ranks."

"No." The response was stiff. "I don't think I will. As I said before, are you willing to have her life on your paws?" The older hare looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Take her and tie her with the others."

"With the others... but-" The lieutenant turned to the colonel, who had been silent throughout this entire argument. "Colonel... sah... this simply isn't right."

"And perhaps it is, Lieutenant?" the colonel asked gently, still surveying the growing pile of wood. Everybeast knew what that meant.

Pewter looked down at the grubby little cub, ready to relinquish her to more condemning paws. He had to admit that he'd already done a lot for her sake, and perhaps her verminous tongue was her own undoing. So why did he feel like it was her death was on his paws? He'd cut short many other lives, and many other paws had cut down the lives of his friends. In his mind's eye, he tried to mask her childish features with the snarling, mangy faces of the very creatures he hated.

"If you must, sah..." He nodded, as if to comfort himself as one of the bystanders ripped her away from him and tethered her tiny little paws behind her back.

"Bite me! I have fleas!" she spat. But he could still hear her voice wavering behind that mask of hate. And then he watched her get hauled off to be with her kind, still cursing and kicking and all. He felt his heart crumple with defeat as he stared after her. He felt his stomach lurch and twist itself in a knot. She was plopped up between an apathetic stoat and a bawling ferret, both creatures seeming to tower over her. He couldn't see her face, but he imagined that she was terrified out of her wits.

Of course, who wouldn't be? As daft as vermin are, even the stupidest of them knew what that surrounding ring of bonfire meant.

* * *

**A/N: So what'cha think? I have made the hares a bit more solemn and dark in this fic, I know. Please review and tell me your honest opinion. ;)**


	2. A Sealed Fate

**Sorry for the long delay. A lot of things happened, some stuff about school and AP exam season is here. Not only that, but I got two new bunnies just about a week ago, but one of them was already sick when we bought it, so for a couple days, we tried to nurse Parsley back to health but sadly, the little guy just wasn't strong enough. RIP Parsley. :( Maybe someday I'll have a character named after her.**

**Anyways, special thanks to all who reviewed: Cinnamonpool, Persarr, Scyphi, Jarrtail, ry, Natureboy3, Red Squirrel Writer, Martin the Warrior, Snuff Snuff, Foeseeker, and Foxstar24. 11 reviews just for the first chapter? Those are very impressive numbers, so thank you all so much! :D**

**And yes, I know the hares are very dark. But that's just me. I like dark stories, and I think I made them a tad bit more realistic by making them like this. I like blurring lines between good guys and bad guys, so making the hares have some somewhat barbaric traits only helps my cause. Sorry if you guys have trouble envisioning the noble hares to be like this, but they really are still the good guys, though they don't treat their enemies kindly.**

* * *

**A Sealed Fate**

* * *

Perhaps he'd been hoping for too much? What did he hope for, exactly? That the little savage would snap out of her foul behavior and learn to live like a _proper lady_? Pewter scoffed inwardly at the very notion. He didn't really know what future he had in mind for her while she was still in his arms. Chances were, he probably pictured her to be fully reformed to a perfect citizen: well-learned, polite, obedient, and highly social. She would listen to his every word and everybeast would praise his good will and patience while they looked wonderingly at how amicable she was. She would love to read and joke and she would get along swimmingly with his nephew.

_Bradock... _he closed his eyes. _She's only just several seasons under Braddy's age._

He heard the ruckus of work being done all around him. Others were out in the field, gently gathering their fallen comrades while they chucked those repulsive vermin bodies into the middle of the ring of wood. And while that was being done, medics were running about, tending to the wounded and the liberated slaves.

He opened his eyes again only to be greeted by the sight of more firewood being piled around. Normally he would help, but he felt too drained now. Too exhausted to burn an innocent fox cub to the death. He had tried his best with her in those few precious moments, but in the end it was his word against everybeast else's. And even if he could save her, there were other innocents to be lost.

He remembered his shock when he saw a smattering of surviving children in the crowd. Those vermin were still so small, yet their paws were tainted with blood and calloused by the hilts of jagged weapons. Just a few more seasons, and the little fox cub would've joined their ranks and possibly been killed, simply a piece of flesh lost amongst the sea of corpses. He could feel the white-hot claws worming its way into his heart. _These vermin aren't sentient beings. They're a plague upon every living thing in this tragic world we creep upon._

With that thought in mind, he turned scornfully to a desolate rat sitting close by. Just how many beasts had died at their paws and cruel rusty swords? How many? And do they know of the damages they do to their own kind in return? _Of course they know!_ They kill each other; that much couldn't be denied. But they had also given every vermin a terrible, vile curse. The Long Patrol and just about any other goodbeast army would kill even the most innocent lives. And _why_?!

He saw the rat twist his head around to look in his direction. That thing could sense that he was being watched- being glared at and hated. He seemed to quail before his captor, watching as those eyes shone with an icy glint.

_It's because of them. Because they destroy everything and never allow our wounds to heal. They just pester and pester and nip and nip and we never ever get to live our lives peacefully! How many other cubs and kits have died the same way she will? This cannot be the first. It's all because of you. It's all because of you because of you because of you because of you-_

"VERMIN!" He gave the rat a hard kick in the gut. The bound creature thudded helplessly to the ground, gasping for breath. Like a ripple effect, eyes turned towards him, gaping at the usually-composed hare.

"And don't you forget it," the lieutenant growled behind clenched teeth. That vermin cowered some more, but he was done with him. It was going to meet his end soon anyways. The hares were already drizzling oil on the dried wood while all the other beasts were screaming and wailing, squirming with their bonds. But it was no use. Judgement comes for beasts at its own time, and it has been delayed up 'til now.

_And they do not deserve a quick and painless death.__ They know it, and they know we know it._

"Pewter-"

"What?!" He paused, recognizing the hare. He took another breath, giving his tone another try. "I mean, yes Private Farrar, what is it?" The messenger looked taken aback, but he quickly shrugged it off as battle-shock and carried on with his duty.

"_Lieutenant_ Pewter," he said carefully, "Colonel Vervain would like to see you where... where Badgerlord Urthbrawn lies, sah."

Pewter opened his mouth and closed it again, letting his brow furrow in contemplation. He had already mourned the loss of the dead; and he'd lingered over Urthbrawn's body the longest, so what was he being summoned for? With all this buzz with firewood and oil, were they deciding on building a funeral pyre or something? He forced himself to swallow down that constricted feeling in his throat.

"Wot's going on?"

Farrar simply shrugged his shoulders as he pursed his lips, probably thinking the same thing. With a heavy sigh and a sad shake of his head, Lieutenant Pewter jammed his paws in his pockets and made his way to the gigantic bloodied mound in the distance. He let his paws kick at the sand as he went, staring at the darkening sky. It seemed strange, how the first star out that night seemed to hover over the badger's body.

_And there's a star for you, sah._

"Colonel." He saluted stiffly at the lonely figure facing away from him. There was silence at first, and Pewter couldn't help it as his eyes kept straying over to the gruesome gash on Urthbrawn's neck. He never thought that he would die quite like this. The blood was dried and some were caked on his coarse fur while the rest stained the sand. For some reason, he had always thought that if the great Lord of Salamandastron was going to fall in combat, he would go down with a score of arrows in his back or something of the sort. But this was just a little cut compared to all the wounds he'd imagined- wounds that would be fit for a glorious legend.

"Ah, Lieutenant Pewter," the old hare drawled. "Just the one I was waiting to see..."

"Yes sah," Pewter replied as coolly as he could, slightly disturbed by the delayed response.

"I was just here, talking to my old friend one last time," he continued solemnly. "He was quite young and obnoxious when he first came here. You should have seen him, Pewter. If I didn't know better, he was a giant striped leveret." He chortled at that joke, ignoring the grim silence that his companion kept. He sighed, looking up at that twinkling star before he continued.

"So many beasts died today. I had weighed down the possibilities of his death beforehand, but those chances always seemed so slim. He was always larger than life to all of us..."

"I know." Pewter couldn't help but feel that there was a sad disconnection between them. Their conversation was broken and disoriented, a three-second intermission between each and every line.

"So many of our friends died," the colonel breathed. He looked down at his footpaws, a cloud hanging over his head. Pewter raised a half-hearted paw, not sure if he should snap the elderly hare from his trance. In the end, he merely kept silent as Vervain brooded over his losses: his friends, family, so much of their strength.

"Our numbers are down thanks to that cursed corsair," the colonel finally growled. "And knowing how vermin are so bally sore and so very stupid, he'll be back with stronger forces. And mark my words lad, we'll be ready to defeat them once again." He turned back to the young lieutenant, all traces of sorrow replaced by a firm, rough kind of determination.

"Yes we will, sah." Pewter found himself relieved that grief hadn't ravaged the old colonel's spirit, but still all the same, he wasn't too sure about what his point was.

"Hmmm..." There seemed to be an amused spark in his eyes as his moustache twitched upwards. "I was hoping you'd say that, Lieutenant _Major_ Pewter."

Silence. And then Pewter could feel his eyes bulge as he managed to stammer out, "L-lieutenant M-m-major?!"

"Did I stutter?" the old beast smiled. "Clean your ears out, lad."

"B-but, a... a promotion!" He knew should've given a 'thank you, sah' or a 'I won't let you down, sah' or something 'sah,' but he just couldn't muster it. He didn't expect this so soon... and on such a dark day. But even so, he couldn't help but let his face crack into a grin as he got himself back together and bent his arm in a smart salute.

"Thank you, sah! Won't let you down, sah!"

"Ahahahaha... HARRUMPH-kmph..." Vervain dug his handkerchief out of his pockets again, smothering his mouth as he coughed into it.

"Sah?"

The hare gave one more tiny little cough and sniffed. "Ah nothing, lad. Nothing to worry about. Nothing but a bit of a harmless dry cough, eh?" He clapped him on the shoulders, leading him away from the fallen body and towards the ring of firewood. At the very sight of that thing, Pewter felt his spine stiffen.

"You know, Lieutenant Major, your position at such a young age really is quite an achievement."

"Thank you, sah." Pewter swallowed dryly. It wasn't fair, really. At one point, he got one of his rising promotions through pity, after all.

"And Major Thornsbry was right about you all along. You really are a rising star. Right from the very day you were in the Patrol, he acknowledged you. He has quite an eye for spotting talent and honor, y'know?"

"Yes sah." _Major Thornsbry._ He really didn't know what to say. He didn't think he stood out that much. He was younger way back then, but he never thought _anybeast_ paid any attention to him, much less a high-ranked officer. He should've thought a little higher of the stiff old hare, but he couldn't. Not after he spoke out against him. He immediately began to feel his mood sour as he got closer to the huddled mass of prisoners.

"Ah... still upset about the fox cub, eh?" As usual, nothing seemed to get past the colonel's nose.

"I... I would have rather she lived, sah," he admitted.

"Well," he gave a kindly old smile, nodding past his shoulder. "Take a good look, then." Curious, Pewter looked behind him to see that same little loud-mouthed flash of red. And what's more was that she was separated from the condemned.

"Leggo leggo leggo! Damn you, ye stupid long-eared fat-bellied..." She was standing between two towering hares that gripped her shoulders tight. She struggled against their grasp, but to no avail. But though she was rendered immobile, her mouth could still function just fine.

"Why don'cha go back t'yer dumb rock and git back t' bashing yer lumpy heads aginst it! GRAAAAGH!"

"You- but... she's being spared?" He couldn't believe it. Although a gentle beast, Colonel Vervain's words were made of steel and were difficult to bend. Even the late badgerlord found this characteristic to be quite vexing.

The colonel nodded, and for a second time that day, Pewter was practically at a loss for words as he gaped at him.

"Thank you. Thank you, sah. Thank you!" He didn't know why he was so happy. She was probably going to be sent packing all on her own anyways, but at least she wouldn't die.

"Don't thank me," the colonel was suddenly serious as he noticed a familiar hare approach them. "Thank Major Thornsby, here. He was the one who convinced me."

"Major Thornsby?" he breathed. "But why? He was against it from the start."

"Ah, see that's the thing." Pewter turned to the newest member of the conversation. "I thought about what you said back there, young'n, and I had a slight change of heart, wot."

"Really?" he raised a quizzical brow at the Major. "Then what will happen to her?"

"That's the thing, young'n," Thornsby replied. "Although the rude little savage will be spared, we cannot release her out on her own to live like some madbeast so it can terrorize others. No. And it simply wouldn't do to send it to the Redwallers only to be spoiled rotten by those naive and gentle souls. Oh no. In fact, Lieutenant Major, it is going to be staying here."

Pewter's face was now aching and he felt like an idiot for beaming like a fool. But he couldn't help it. _Just as they say! Victory _does_ come to those who wait!_

"On one condition..." The Major struck a finger up into the air and Pewter's grin faltered, beginning to melt off his face. "The cub stays in my care and undergoes its education under my tutilage. I'll keep it on a tight leash so it doesn't go astray."

Pewter sucked in a breath. It all became clear now. It wasn't that the hardened old hare had felt a touch of pity. Rather, he took the cub's rearing as more of a challenge. After all, what better way to gather pride and praise than to do what was deemed the impossible? He could just picture her being drilled and scolded more rigorously than the others, forced to stay indoors in the library or scrubbing floors in the hall- safely away from the kitchen knives and armory. And she'd be forced to read and do bookwork to keep her out of the childish mischief that was only natural.

"But the cub..."

"You got what you wanted, young'n." Hearing that obnoxious hare call him 'young'n' all the time was making him sick to his stomach. "The cub lives, but we have to do what we can to ensure a proper life for her. A better life."

_I beg to differ, _he scoffed inwardly.

"It's for the best, lad." And now this time it was the colonel talking to him, his tone reassuring. "We won't harm it. We'll simply take it under our wing and teach it how to live like a civilized beast. It'll thank us for it someday. Understood?"

Pewter fought desperately to suppress a glare at Thornsbry's smug face. Instead, he distracted himself by focusing on the colonel's wisened smile.

"Yes sah," he swallowed. "Understood." Her fate was sealed.

* * *

**Hm. Some foreshadowing and hinting at Pewter's background and personality. I wonder what you think about him. I got some mixed reviews about that particular character... somewhat. **

**And what do you think about the little fox cub there? I've already got a name picked out for her and everything, and yes, we'll get to paying more attention to her in future chapters, so wait a bit.**

**And if any of you guys were wondering, I haven't given up with "The Chains that Bind Us." Absolutely not. I'm just hitting some unforeseen Writer's Block is all. The chapters for these stories were already done weeks ago, but I haven't had the time to weed mistakes out and stuff, so I hope you understand. Heh. ^^;**

**So you know the drill. REVIEW and tell me what you think. It would be really depressing if I got so many reviews on my first chapter and a minimal number in my next, wouldn't you say? Can't be too encouraging that way. So please, even just a little "awesome" would suffice and raise my writer's morale.**


	3. Torn

_

* * *

_

**Hey guys. Good news and Bad news. AP Exam season is here, so I'll be _so_ busy for a while. However, I'll be pretty much free as of May 13 (after AP Comp Exam). **

**This is a significantly longer chapter, I know. But it was real fun to write and I just kept on going and going. I'm trying to cut these chapters shorter and actually keep them short, just so you know. It won't gradually get longer and longer and longer like The Chains that Bind Us. ^^;**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed: Dunedain Ranger of the North, Scyphi, Jarrtail, Persarr, Cinnamonpool, Foeseeker, Tinselpool, ry, Firehawk43, Lord Vrel of O.E.G., Foxstar24, SnuffSnuff, Mossmoon, Auua Ytjmol (why's your name so hard to spell?!), Fwirl of Redwall, and Martin the Warrior of Redwall. Long list, guys. Keep it up with the reviews. They make me so happy. :D**

**Here's a question Martin the Warrior asked: "I thought the fox cub was the main character?"  
Well actually, she is the main character. There are multiple main characters in this story, but I'll try to keep the cast small. :) Also, this is kinda just the prologue here, and you'll probably be able to tell when this prologue is over. Think of it as... a "prequel".**

**So, sit back, relax, and get ready to feel hate and heartbreak at the same time...**

**

* * *

**

**Torn**

**

* * *

  
**

"So this is where the little Trouble is, eh?"

The cub's eyes glistened as she snapped her head in their direction. Even though they were damp with fresh tears, her golden eyes had an angry look to them- a glint that made the lieutenant uncomfortable.

"What'cha want dis time?" she snarled, trying once again to shoulder off the powerful grips of her guards. But still, they held her tight and still, unable to go anywhere- not like she had anywhere to go, anyways.

Thornsbry whipped out his pace stick- "Old Hickory" he called it. He was rather fond of the thing.

The cub merely glared, though her entire body was quaking with fear, her legs trembling as if it were composed entirely of jelly, her tail tucked between them.

"Now yer gunna beat me?" Behind that defiant tone, Pewter could hear the quivering in her voice, and he was sure that Thornsbry and Colonel Vervain heard it too.

"No," Thornsbry answered stiffly. "Beatings are for your own kind, vermin. Do you realize the evils you have witnessed each and every day of your miserable little life? Hm? Beasts are enslaved and bound in chains, forced to work under a whip until their life meets a terrible end. Do you know that it's evil? Do you know what 'evil' is?"

"Not my fault they were stoopid enough to git themselves captured." Pewter winced at the cub's reasoning. He glanced back at his superiors, noting how they raised their noses even higher into the air. _This simply cannot go well from here._

"Just you wait until we scrub all that vile thinking of yours out of your puny little mind, vermin," Thornsbry sniffed. "You are alive simply because we are_ not_ like your kind. We're merciful and fair and we have a swift paw for justice. We spared your life simply because we're better than you blaggards- we do not kill children. If we were corsairs- mindless slobering idiots, your bloomin' carcass might be paintin' the sand red by now."

The cub said nothing in response, preferring to growl at her indifferent guards. Thornsbry frowned, tapping her cheek with the pace stick until he received her undivided attention. However, he got more than he bargained for when she snapped at it, catching the leather strip at the end before he tugged it back.

"Hurrumph!" The colonel coughed into a fist. "Vermin, we are creatures of understanding and you must realize that you shouldn't even be alive right now had it not been for the mercy and goodwill of goodbeasts. You have Lieutenant Pewter here to thank for retrieving you and requesting that you keep your life." The colonel said, pointing a gloved claw at him. The hare knew he should've accepted this as a compliment of sorts, but he wasn't receiving any thankful looks from the cub.

The colonel didn't seem to notice his discomfort before he continued. "And then you have Major Thornsbry here to thank for convincing me to spare you. And then you have myself for making the final decision. In other words, your life is indebted to three others."

"I'm not gonna die?" she asked, sounding rather surprised.

"Not in our paws," Thornsbry spoke up. "Now be a good little vermin and at least have the decency to behave yourself in our presence."

"No!" She snorted, immediately ejecting a glob of sticky spit from her mouth. Although it came out at the right force, a strand somehow stuck to her lip, making it dangle from her mouth while she made soft spitting motions in an effort to get it off. Finally, it dropped down, _splat_ting on her footpaw. Thornsbry expressed his distaste without fail, wrinkling up his nose as he rapped at her head with Old Hickory.

"Ow! Ye long-eared boil-bellied whisker-cheeked ugly old cheese-bitin'-"

"Enough of that!" he said sternly, whacking her in the arm. She shut her mouth immediately, her eyes watering as she winced at the throbbing sting.

"That's better," Thornsbry noted in approval. "S' wot's yer name, vermin? No doubt it must be something revolting... Rot-Ear or Ground-Licker or something of the sort."

"I'm no' gunna tell you it's Scubb!" she puffed, oblivious to her error.

"Scubb, eh?" Thornsbry prodded. "Better than Loud-Mouth, I think." Her tail flared at that statement.

"Yer Ass-Biter," she growled under her breath. Thornsbry whacked her again for her insolence.

Pewter cleared his throat, eager to spare her more strikes. "Perhaps we should get her inside, sah? Now doesn't seem to be the best time."

"Hurrumph..." the colonel coughed, a signal that he'd heard the suggestion. "Yes, very well then. This conversation isn't getting much of anywhere anytime soon. We might as well."

Thornsbry nodded at that, turning to the irritated guards. "Alright. One of you take it inside and put it in one of the cells. We'll deal with it later."

"Yessir," they saluted. Nobeast moved for a heartbeat or two, when finally one of the guards sighed and volunteered, pinching her scruff and dragging her along. She struggled with him, twisting her shoulders around as she pedaled her legs, growling obscenities.

"But sah," Pewter interjected. "What about her parents?" The guard froze, his irritation fueled by all the interruptions in his day. He could've been doing something truly useful by now, such as distributing food to the starved slaves or tending to the injured. But he was here with them, watching over some spoiled little vermin brat. But as bothered as the guard was, his expression was outdone by Thornsbry's countenance.

"Its parents will be dealt with in the normal fashion," he rankled. "We certainly couldn't spare _those_."

The younger hare shook his head. "No sah. Wot I mean is, she deserves to say some final words to her parents before they are..." He paused, turning to the struggling cub.

"Say _farewells?!_" The hare's monocle burst off his face. "Pewter, do any more and I tell you, this vermin is no longer a prisoner, but a guest!"

"Saying farewells to kin is a basic right," Pewter objected evenly.

"But even so-"

"Major," Vervain interjected this time. "I see no harm in letting it see its parents one last time. We will be executing them within an hour anyways, and therefore, we have plenty of time to sort out the foxes and pick the blighters out from there."

Thornsbry opened his mouth as if he were about to say something. But then he stopped, thinking better of it.

"Hmph! Very well then," he muttered, his voice clear evidence of his irksome mood. His less than professional reaction didn't surprise anybeast, as the hare was actually losing favor to some young upstart- something that would damage the pride of any veteran.

"Ye won't find 'er," Scubb's squeaking voice piped up. All heads turned back to her.

"Is that so?" the major inquired, balancing his monocle on the bridge of his nose.

The cub was wearing a smug smile that should've been for a more victorious situation. "She's not with ye."

"No?"

"She's not there. Already looked for 'er. Ye can't kill'er now." She grinned at that last statement while Pewter felt his heart give a tiny tug.

_Just one? She? You've only had a mother and no father?... And as far as I can see the odds go, she's either already been slain or she's abandoned you. Either way, you've lost the only beast that might have ever cared for you._

"So she's not here then," the haughty major confirmed. He actually looked pleased at the news- either at the fact that he didn't have to waste time or that one more vermin life was added to the figures.

"Fer large ears, ye sure are deaf," the cub snarled with impatience. That earned her silencing slap across the cheek, this time from the guard. She grit her teeth, preventing herself from crying out. Unbeknownst to her, one of those "merciful" hares was doing the very same thing.

"Take her," Thornsbry nodded, signaling the guard to carry out his duty.

Scubb swallowed, her paws skittering against the ground as her guard handled his quarry with utmost disdain. He always stretched his arm out, keeping her as far away from him as he could. And then whenever she cursed, he shook her until she stopped. Pewter felt himself clench his fists tight at the sight. Even when she had tried to bite him, he never shook her _that_ hard.

"I don't believe we should allow such ill treatment towards her, sah," he said, turning to the colonel. The veteran was all he could turn to at a moment like this. After all, nobeast would expect any of that kind of mercy from Major Thornsbry.

The aged hare inhaled deeply, his eyes closed. He turned to Thornsbry. "What do you think, Major? You are in charge of the vermin's upbringing, after all."

Pewter gaped at the answer while Thornsbry shot him a professionally smug look.

"Allow it, of course- but not to the point of whipping," the hare responded, cleaning out imaginary smudges on his monocle. "If punishment is what it takes to scrub her out disgusting language and behavior, then so be it. We do what we must to change her life around."

That was it, then. As much as he wanted to do something, Pewter's power as a military officer could only go so far.

Lieutenant Major Pewter was finally defeated.

* * *

The mountain was larger than she imagined. It always just looked like a blob in the distance- a blob that grew bigger and bigger until it towered over her vision and cast a shadow even at the dark of night. She gulped as she was bustled through the giant gates, waves and waves of beasts milling about in a seemingly aimless direction. Some of them stopped from their busy tasks to stare at her, nudging at each other as they pointed and whispered.

"What are _you_ gawkin' at?" she snarled at onlookers. But that method of deterrence only backfired, as more creatures suddenly became aware of her presence. There were so many of them, all of them tough-looking in this impressive high-ceilinged place. She pursed her lips together, shrinking her shoulders. She wished there was at least one other corsair with her, even if she did hate them.

She never felt so small and alone in her entire short life.

Noticing her dragging paws, the guard pinched her scruff painfully. She winced and shivered, her vision spinning amongst the sea of unfriendly faces. She could hide it and deny it all she wanted, but there could be no erasing her fear. She squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly feeling something warm trickle between her legs.

Her eyes popped open, a silent gasp resounding in her mind. The guard halted, looking down at the orange puddle on the smooth, polished granite.

"Look what you just did!" He shook her again so that her vision reeled.

"Did not!" she protested, but he didn't believe her anyways. Instead, he scowled at her and quickened his pace, not caring if the little cub was flopping and skidding around the floor in attempts to balance herself.

She was hauled up and up and up so many stairs. And those steps had painful edges with sharp angles that nipped and scraped against her shins and knees. She hissed through her teeth, stubbornly cursing her guard under her breath. Of course, by then, he was far too tired to waste more time with her and continued his hated job.

And just when little Scubb was thinking that her scruff was going to rip clear off, her captor had rounded a corner, putting her on the ground while his sore arm rested.

_Run! Run, you Stupid!_

Those were the words screaming at the cub's mind as she remained in a kneeling position, her arms tethered behind her and her head drooping. But her vision was so blurry and she was so cold and her whole body ached. She licked her bone-dry lips, her tongue scraping against the thin scabs. She grit her teeth, a bitter metallic taste tainting her tongue.

There was a rain of sudden happy jingling sounds as the impatient hare fished out his keys and shoved one through the lock, twisting it.

_Click._

The door swung inward and before she knew it, she was pushed inside none too gently. The cub squealed in surprise, feeling a pair of careless paws wrench her arms upwards. She shut her eyes, expecting the worst as she heard a dagger being unsheathed while her wrists were gripped tightly. Suddenly, in one swift motion, her arms slackened and the guard released her, letting her fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"Umph!" she grunted, tenderly moving her raw knees under her as she sat up. "'EY! Git back 'ere!"

SLAM! She winced at the noise, her ears hugging her skull. There was another sound of the key toggling with the lock.

_Click._

She held her breath, counting the seconds as she heard the hare's pawsteps fade away. He was gone and she was all alone again. She sniffled a little, looking around her cell. A tiny little slit of a window set high above her reach, a bale of straw and a patchy blanket in a corner, a dusty old tin bowl, and that was it. And of all things, it was rather spacious too, making the place have an even lonelier aura.

Twice in one day.

This kind of thing had happened twice in one day.

She tried to stop her... she shut her eyes at the thought. _I tried to stop 'er. But she wouldn' listen t'me. I wan'ed t'come too, but Bargra shoved me inside the room an' tol' me t' shaddup until she gits back... But where's she now? Bargra's awright, ain't she?  
_

She kicked weakly at her severed bonds, which skidded not very far before they settled forlornly on the ground. Done unleashing her wrath with an unfeeling thing, she shuffled gingerly to her straw bed. The hay itched and poked like hell, but it had a strange scent. No, strange wasn't the word. It was an unusually nice scent. Warm with a gentle and comforting sweetness to it. She breathed it in, draping the ragged blanket over her shoulders.

And so she sat there and waited in the dark.

She had no idea how long she'd kept her silence. All she knew was that she'd tossed and turned in her "bed" until she grew frustrated with the straw constantly jabbing at her skin. She found that she preferred the cold floor after all. But even as she lay there, getting comfortable with the drafty place, she still didn't feel an ounce of sleep weigh in on her mind. She wanted to delve into her dreams again, so that she could kill some time, but it just wasn't possible.

Instead, she just stayed there, her stomach gurgling as she felt her lips crack and bead with blood again. She hugged her tail to herself, recalling how those stupid mangy long-eared tailless rats shoved her around.

She narrowed her eyes. _I hate them. _

There was that one hare, the one that grabbed her and tugged her out of that closet and waved her around to the others. _Bargra was coming back fer me. Then that one had to ruin it. Now she can't find me. I hate him._

And then there was that dumb one with one eyeglass. Talked far too much and looked like a frog. He was the one who beat her. _I hate him too. He talks and talks and I just wanna shove m' foot into his big fat mouth. _

The old fat hare... she had no idea why he was in charge. He was dull and stupid and always sick. _I wanna kill him too. I hope he chokes on his stupid cough!_

And she wanted to scrape that dumbass guard's knees against the stairs and pull at his scruff until all his fur falls off...

She smiled, toying with these dark thoughts. _Just they wait..._

_CLICK_

She sat up at the sound, scooting back to the bale of straw. A rectangle of light cut its way on the floor, the shadow of a hare in the center of it. She gulped, mustering her courage.

"What'cha want now ye bastard?"

"It's just me." She recognized that voice as the figure stepped forward.

"It's just me," he repeated, nodding at some objects nestled at the crook of one arm. "I brought some things for you. I think you might like them." He stepped forward, kneeling down to her level. And as far as their distances were, he made sure he was not too close, yet not too far. She stared at him, a growl emanating from the back of her throat.

"You don't have to be frightened of me," Pewter said, beckoning her closer with a paw. She refused to budge. He sighed, plucking something shiny from his pocket, offering it to her.

"It's water. You must be thirsty. Drink."

Scubb swallowed again, only to realize how parched she was. Hesitantly, her eyes still on the hare as if it were some dirty trick, she leaned forward, a paw reaching for the canteen. Her paw hovered above it for a while, and when she finally had her palm pressed against it, she jerked it back with a sudden motion, clutching it to her chest. He didn't move a single muscle. He only sat there. She frowned, trying to keep an eye on him while she struggled with the cap.

"Let me help you with that," the hare said gently. She snarled at him, shoving the container behind her back.

"I just want to help you."

"Get lost!" she snapped. "I don't need yer stinkin' help!"

"I gave it to you, so why would I take it away from you?" he reasoned patiently. She stayed silent, her teeth bared. Carefully, he reached an arm out, his paw seeking the object behind her back. She didn't seem to resist or anything. Instead, her golden eyes stayed fixed on him, her white fangs shining in the dim light.

"See?" he whispered. "I mean you no har- AAAAH!"

The pain lanced in his arm as her jaws enclosed his flesh. He jerked backwards, yanking the cub forward as he tried to wrench his limb free. It was all a blur of panic as he tugged and attempted to wave his arm in the air. But she still held firm. More than once, he raised his paw to strike her, but he couldn't do it. He just _couldn't_ do it.

Sucking the air between his teeth, he knelt down again, the child still attached to him.

"Let go," he ordered sharply. "I order you to let go!" She was still at first, but then slowly_- painfully_- one by one, he felt her tiny teeth unhook themselves from his flesh. When he was released, he pressed his arm close to his side, as if it were any safer there.

"Good," he encouraged soothingly. He didn't know who he was referring to- her or himself? "That's very good." His teeth were clenched so tight, he thought they'd shatter. Even more cautious than before, he reached out and picked up the abandoned canteen with his injured arm and uncapped it.

"Here. Water." He offered it to her, letting the water swish around. She took it from his paw quietly, her eyes still angry slits. After a couple test sips, she guzzled down the entire thing, not wasting a single drop. When she was done, she simply dropped it on the ground with a _clank_.

"I've ah... I've got more," Pewter continued nervously, fingering the larger bundle in his arm. He uncovered it, revealing a loaf of bread. She immediately snatched it away, ripping at it like some starved savage. He waited silently until she finished, licking her fingers even though there really wasn't any sauce or grease there.

Finally, carefully, he took the last item. It was swaddled up in some simple cloth, but the way the hare handled it, Scubb guessed that it was something valuable- like one of the famous pieces of Salamandastron Treasures the captain had told everybeast about. Palms against the floor, she leaned forward eagerly, wanting to catch a glimpse of this fabled and elusive artifact.

Her eyes grew wide as dinner plates as he held it out in front of her to see. But she was instantly disappointed.

"'ey! This ain't treasure!" It certainly wasn't. It was a stuffed doll with the very likeness of hares. It had no facial details that specified that it was any particular beast, but had very general characteristics and emotionless button eyes. It was light brown with a yellow ribbon around its neck and had edges of long cloth ears that were frayed; the limbs were slightly smudged with dirt, the whiskers made of unraveling thread, and the nose was a faded pink thread stitched to the shape of an upside-down triangle.

"This ain't treasure!" she repeated frustratedly.

"Yes it is," the hare insisted. "It's not special like a gem or a crown or anything. But it's a treasure to me. It was one of the many other dolls that belonged someone I loved, and it's been lonely for a very long time." He paused, a bereaved expression on his face. "Do you... want it?" He asked her almost shyly, as if he wasn't sure of the offer himself.

She scoffed. "_That?_ Why would I want dis useless ol' ding?"

"It would make you feel better, having a friend." He held it closer to her. Her curiosity piqued, Scubb touched it, experimentally rubbing the ear between her thumb and forefinger. It was a lot softer than she thought it would be. She held it in her paws, feeling its weight as she turned it about and scrutinized it. She'd never had anything like this before. Bargra sometimes made her toys out of driftwood and shells, but this... this was something completely different.

She felt her face ache, but she didn't know why. And then she realized, she was _smiling_. But that expression melted off her face when she remembered what likeness this doll was made into. Long ears, whiskers, fluffy stumped tail... it was a hare.

_I hate them..._ She squeezed at the doll's neck.

_Dey hurt me and hit me and took everybeast. Dey made Bargra have to leave me all alone in that stupid stinkin' place. Dey pick me up by the scruff all the time. Dey hate me too, and I hate them back. And now they've tried to trick me into forgetting Bargra. I almost forgot 'bout her... I almost forgot about what dey would do t'her if they had 'er... I hate them. I hate them all..._

She felt the mix of guilt and anger roil about in her chest as she squeezed the doll's head. _It wasn't fair! Bargra'n'me didn't do nothin' to 'em! Why'd dey want to do dat t' us? I hate them. Bargra's gone because of 'em. She's gone and she can't find me. _

"Handle it gently," the supervising hare warned urgently. "You'll break it!"

I HATE 'EM!!!

**_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!_**

And then there was silence. The next thing she knew, the doll's shoulder was gripped in one paw, and its head was in the other. Tiny white things that looked like clouds tumbled down from its wounds.

"...You..." the hare's face suddenly morphed from stricken to furious. "You _broke _it!" He stood up, snatching the body and the head away from her. His ears were an angry shade of red as his entire body seemed to shake from his outburst.

"You nasty little savage!" he yelled, towering over her. She instinctively crouched down, petrified by his sudden surge of rage. "You _vermin_! How could you possibly do this?! I took pity on you- I was the _nicest_ to you- and you're still that same ungrateful little brat I found in that closet! You and your entire kind can damn well rot in this bloody prison for all I care!"

**SLAM!!!**

The entire place seemed to tremble from the impact of the door. She hugged her knees until the feeling went away. It felt cold here, and she didn't know why. _So he was just like the other ugly stupid long-ears, after all..._

It was so dark here. But for some reason, there was a glow of light slanting in from her window. It was soft and orange, like the sunrise. She relaxed at the knowledge that it would be day soon and the light would probably pour back into this dreadful room. But there was something wrong. This wasn't a beautiful sunrise. Rather, the light was unnaturally hot and had a dastardly air to it. It was something sinister.

There was a faint roaring sound somewhere. She pricked her ears, swiveling them in an attempt to hear it better.

But in a heartbeat, she clasped her paws over her head as she shuddered, sweat beading her forehead. There wasn't just a soft roaring sound... there was also screaming embedded into the noise. _Screaming and screaming and screaming. They're burning up. They're dying..._

She collapsed to her side, locked in a fetal position as she shivered. The pent-up tears that she'd kept hidden were finally flowing freely as she gripped her tail to herself. She was all alone with them. She was all alone in this terrible, horrifying prison with all these monsters. She was probably going to die some slow and painful death and she was all alone. She wanted that doll now. She wanted to hug it to her chest and pretend that it was Bargra who was with her. She wished she hadn't broken it.

The screaming was louder now. Louder and louder and louder. So loud and frightened and angry, she swore that the corsairs' ghosts would come through the window, plunge their transparent seeking paws through the window, and whisk her soul away. After all, why would _she_ be the only one to escape this fate? There were others her age, only just a little older.

They would be writhing about in their suffering, and even though she'd never been burned her entire life, she could almost feel it too. They would wriggle like worms as they struggled against their bonds, their bodies charring into a sickly black as it crisped like tree bark. And then when their fur and flesh had been seared clean off their arms so all they had were bones, they would lay paralyzed, begging silently for death as the tongues of flame consumed them whole...

She cried and whimpered, wishing that the noise would all stop. _Just STOP!_ But even when her wish came true a few minutes later, it was worse. That grim silence hanging in the air... it was unbearable. They were all gone now. All dead.

_Where's Bargra? I want Bargra... I'm- I'm scared. I'm all alone and nobeast is coming back to save me... Bargra would never find me..._

_Somebeast- anybeast- don't leave me all alone... _

_Please._

_

* * *

_**So what'cha think? Mixed feelings for our little Scubby? Well, I really dislike dumb classic vermin names, so I just wanted to make her name a little cuter and less... gross-sounding. Did I meet that goal?**

**Feeling angry or having mixed feelings for the cub yet? I'm evil, I know. XD**

**So please review and tell me what you think. Speculations? Comments? etc.**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


	4. Flickering Truth

**OK, new chapter. Personally, I believe I have ADD while studying, so my mind just invents ideas while it should be focusing on AP Biology. Failed that test, by the way. (please do not jinx me) XD  
**

**Anyways, so I got some pretty good ideas and I think that if there are any of you that like Pewter, you will like this chapter. Lots of character development and hints to backgrounds in this new installment so read every sentence carefully for better results. :) Plus, a new character. Also, this is going to be a shorter chapter, (sorry Jarrtail ^^; ) just to make up for the last one.  
**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: Cinnamonpool, Persarr, Scyphi, Jarrtail, Martin the Warrior of Redwall, Jarrtail, Foeseeker, Foxstar24, and SnuffSnuff.**

**NOTE: Recently there's a cool Redwall writing competition site called Redscape. It's kinda PG-13 but not too bad. If you can stand my writing, I think you'll be fine. See you there (just replace the (dot) with an actual period)**

**http://z3(dot)invisionfree(dot)?act=idx**

**

* * *

**

**Flickering Truth**

**

* * *

  
**

Pewter put down the broken doll and ran his paw along the table, searching for the flint. He felt the stones touch the tips of his fingers before they fell off the edge, cluttering to the floor. He grumbled as he bent down on his knees, searching for those confounded things.

He took longer than he needed to, lighting up the gloomy candle.

Round wooden table, comfy chair, fresh bed, fair-sized room. The normal decor and requirements for Salamandastron quarters. Only, Pewter's home had some extensions- yet another perk to his family's reputation.

He sighed, leaving the sad little rag doll on the table while he walked into the his library. It seemed that he no longer had such a thirst for literature anymore, so the place was just meant for sitting and relaxing while he reminisced. But the room was often unusually cold, so he would have to stoke the fireplace at night. He placed a paw on the mantle, searching for yet another pair of flint; but he decided against it in the last second.

There had been more than enough fires tonight.

Whether he witnessed the mass execution from the side lines or the balcony, it didn't matter. He still saw them. He still heard those miserable souls screaming out in pain and anguish while everybeast else just watched. But then again, he did the exact same- he just watched.

He scowled, suddenly deciding to start the fire anyways. Those vermin would've done worse to them if they had a chance. What mercies did they deserve?

The fire sparked to life, snapping hungrily at the crackling fire wood as Pewter seated himself on a well-cushioned chair. Propping his elbows on the armrest, he picked up a book for leisure reading, hoping it would give him some peace of mind. It didn't.

Every time the wood made a popping sound, his mind flashed with images of those incinerating vermin and that miserable cub. Maybe it was too late for her? Maybe four seasons was enough to turn a soul rotten? But could the same be for that ferret brought into Redwall since infancy? And Deyna the Taggerung managed to stay noble even through his sixteen seasons over vermin upbringing. So what was the connection? Was she doomed to be hated and evil like the rest of her family line?

He let the book rest on his chest while he mulled over it all. He had tried to be good to her. He had done everything within his power to ensure a better life for her. So why was it that she still hated him as much as Thornsbry? And to add to that, he didn't even know why he gave her Parsley's doll in the first place. It wasn't the fact that there was so many for him to spare. He paused, contemplating his reasoning for such impulsive action.

He should've been more careful about the cub. He could've just gotten any old doll from someplace else, though it might've taken longer. So why did he choose something as precious as that to be risked in such a way?

The hare placed the book back on the armrest and sauntered out of his library and to an adjacent door to his right. He slowed himself, finding it odd that he would hesitate to open that door hastily, as if he were violating somebeast's privacy. But then again, that room had always made him uneasy...

He turned the handle, pushing it open so that a little rectangle of light spilled onto the floor. It was a place seldom visited, as it had been left the exact same way since _she_ had moved out. In the day, the place looked warm, even if it had a visible layer of dust. And it looked quite friendly, with the adorable little rag dolls lining up the shelves and taking up half the bed. They came in all shapes and sizes- little squirrels, big badgers, petite hares, chubby otters. And there were even those nonsensical ones she'd made herself- purple mice, green hedgehogs, pink moles. She collected, played, and even named them all. She had even loved those things even when she should've outgrown them. And it always puzzled him why that haremaid left her little friends here when she left.

He walked in, staring at the empty dustless space where he'd randomly chosen a victim less than an hour ago. He regretted going through so much for that ungrateful cub now.

_Knock-knock._

Pewter snapped out of his reverie, hurrying out of the room and closing the door behind him as he dashed to the Library, sitting down and propping the book on his lap.

"Who is it?" he asked in the calmest voice he could manage. He honestly didn't know why he was asking. He already had a fair inkling about who this visitor was.

"It's Braddock, Uncle Lieutenant Pewter, sah."

"Come in," he called back. He just remembered, he should fill that lad in on the good news. His title just became another mouthful longer. He smiled wryly at that, wondering what kind of fantastic tales of warfare he'd have to tell the leveret. But nothing glorifying today. He probably got plenty of details from the other more enthusiastic hares anyways.

_Odd... the boy usually runs right up here and talks to- OH CORKS!_

He literally dropped the book on the floor as he rushed back to the entrance room. He slammed his palm against the wall when he saw his young nephew staring at something with wide and horrified eyes.

"Braddock," he said, trying to regain his composure. "Braddock, listen to me-"

"What happened to it?" he asked, his paws reaching out to touch the doll before retracting. It was almost as if he were afraid he would hurt the thing if he moved it even just a little.

"Who would do this...?" His lips were quivering now as he stared at the decapitated doll.

"Braddock," Pewter breathed, absent-mindedly sliding a paw in his pockets in hopes that candy would just magically appear in his palm. But it was not like something as simple as that would calm the child. "It was just an accident."

"How'd it become an accident?"

Pewter sighed, not knowing what to tell him. But he supposed there was no denying the truth. What else was he supposed to say? That the doll tore its own darn head clean off? Or that maybe his own uncle ripped it apart in rage?

"I gave it to somebeast that was lonely and afraid. I thought she needed it."

"When?" he sniffed, making the decorated officer wince.

"I gave it not too long ago."

"Who did you give it to?"

"A poor orphan child."

"But why would she do that?" he asked, clenching his fists. "Why would she be so mean?"

"I don't know." He didn't need to skirt around the truth for that answer.

"Who is this dumb brat?" he demanded, tears collecting in his eyes.

"A little fox that we captured today." That statement seemed to knock the leveret backwards as he gasped. The Lieutenant Major approached him gently, feeling a torrent of guilt, regret, sadness, and love all at the same time.

"Braddy," Pewter said comfortingly, using his pet name for an extra effect. "Braddy, I didn't know she was going to do that. I'm going to get it fixed. I-"

"NO!" he screeched, pounding a tiny fist on the table so that the candle shuddered. "Why'd you you do that? Why'd you give my mother's doll to that vermin?! You knew she's a monster!"

"No. No I didn't." It was pathetic really, how a grown, experienced beast like him had to explain himself to a little child. "I just pitied her. I wanted to-"

"They were right!" he yelled back, tears streaking down his cheeks. "They were right all along! You _hated_ Mother! You hated her! You and Grandfather! You _both_ hated her!"

Pewter was stunned speechless.

"You both hated her, so she _died!_" he wailed, rubbing his knuckles against his eyes.

"Braddy, Braddy!" He knelt down on the floor so he was just below eye level. He rested his hesitant paws on the leveret's shaking shoulders. Young Braddock stopped for a while, hiccuping as he bit back more sobs and rubbed away more tears.

"Are you alright, lad? Braddy," he shushed, brushing the tears from his face. "It's alright. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." But if Braddock forgave him, he didn't show it. He just looked down at the ground where a small puddle pooled on the floor.

"Why did you hate her, Uncle Pewter?" he asked timidly. "What did she do to make you so angry and that you had to hate her?"

"I never hated your mother," his uncle whispered firmly. "Grandfather and I never hated her. She was our family and we loved her very much. Why would I hate my own sister?"

"But why did she die?" he asked, his lower lip quivering as he squeezed out more tears. "If you love my mother so much, why don't you ever talk about her? Why'd you let a vermin hurt her things? Why does everyone else have a Mother or a Father and I don't have one? Why, Uncle Pewter? Why?"

"It's all very complicated," he answered, feeling some tears come to his own eyes too. "I just don't talk about her because... well, it makes me sad."

"Because you loved her and she died?"

"Yes."

"Then how did she die? Nobody tells me."

_And with good reason,_ Pewter added inwardly. "Because it's too sad to talk about."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Would you want to talk about it if somebeast you loved died?"

"No," he sulked.

"Good. Then let's not talk about it anymore." He was eager to get as far away from the subject anyways. "But..." One thought still nagged in his mind. "Who told you that I hated her?"

Braddock looked down at his toes. "Nobody."

"Braddy," he said with a hint of steel. "Please tell me now. I want to know who's telling these awful lies to you."

"Nobody did."

"Please tell me."

"Nobody told me, sah."

"Then how did you come to the conclusion that I hated her?"

He sniffled some more, rubbing his sleeve against his nose as his breathing quickened. "Nobeast did," he finally answered, looking back at him steadily. "They just get all quiet if I ever ask what happened to her. And when I said I would ask you, they told me not to tell. They said you might get upset. And you always get quiet and upset when I ask... so I thought you were angry at her and that you hated her..."

"Ah well," Pewter sighed, smiling wearily, though he didn't quite believe his nephew's words. "Now you know the truth, eh?"

"Yes sah," the leveret nodded, still wiping at his tear-stained face.

"Alright. That's a brave lad," he breathed a sigh of relief. And then his head jerked up, as if he'd just heard something. "Oh, and just look at the time. You should probably head back home. I don't think anybeast your age should be up so late."

"Yes sah," he saluted, a weak smile on his face.

"Very good," Pewter nudged him gently on the shoulder, leading him out to the door. "Come visit again soon."

"Yes sah... and sah?"

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me about Mother one day? I mean, t-tell me everything about her?"

"Only when I think you're old and mature enough."

"Promise? Because everybeast says that only you have the right to tell..." he paused, his brows knitting in a puzzled frown. "But why? What does that mean?"

"It means I would have had to tell you anyways."

"Oh. Good night, Uncle!" he smiled, snapping a smart farewell salute before racing down the halls and down the stairs. It almost seemed like he'd forgotten the entire incident- the doll, his mother, and all. Pewter waited until he was out of sight before closing the door.

And then he got back to his Library, settled down on his couch, opened the book to the page he'd last stopped, and stared out the window for hours until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Hm. Any guesses to what's going on here? What happened to Braddy's mommy and what's up with Pewter's reactions to her? I'd like to hear your speculations, as I'll slowly be revealing that underlying storyline here. And what did you think about Braddy? He's about 8 years old, just to tell you. Oh yes, and did anyone catch his sister's name? I know I only mentioned it once and he referred to her as either "her" or "his sister" or "Braddock's mother" or something. But I meant to do that, kinda.**

**So thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think. :)  
**


	5. Fever

**Sorry for the delay. I was all over that website I mentioned in the last chapter. Aneeways...**

**Special thanks to the following reviewers: Jarrtail, Foeseeker, Scyphi, Azkazan, and Foxstar24. Thanks guys. This chapter's about little Scubby now. :3**

**

* * *

**

**Fever**

* * *

_"Shaddup and stay inside 'til I get back. Got that?" Scubb felt herself get thrown into a dark and tiny space. She whirled around._

_"Bargra! Wait!"_

SLAM!

_"BAAAARGRAAAAA!" she howled as she pounded the doors with her tiny fists. But it was no use. All those corsairs racing through the ships with clanging weapons and armor. They could hear her but none of them would even bother to check to see what the matter was. _

_She snuffled, pressing her forehead against the door. Something was wrong. Whenever they went on raids it never got this bad.  
_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_She froze. She knew that voice._

_Like vice steel, something grabbed hold of her ankles and jerked backwards, knocking her flat on her stomach. It didn't even give her a chance to regain her breath before it started hauling her away, not even caring about the shards of splinters jabbing their way into her skin._

_Scubb squealed in fright, kicking while her paws constantly dove forward, digging her claws into the wood. It looked almost as if she were trying to swim out of some inevitable and deadly tide._

_"NOOOOO!" she screamed. "BAAAARGRA! Bargra they've got me! They've got me! They're taking me awaaaaaaaaay!"_

_The door was drifting farther and farther from her reach, and she could still hear the scuffling of corsairs on the other side of the door. But nobeast was coming for her. And she could hear roaring against her ears now, a reddish glow washing over the periphery of her vision. _

_"Come here you little vermin." She turned her head to look at her captor and quailed, mortified at that thing behind her. A shadowy wispy creature wreathed in flames. It was the most terrible thing she'd ever seen, huge and smelling of burned flesh, a set of devilish horn-like ears that poked impossibly high into the air. And of its face, she couldn't discern anything but the outlines of its terrifying eyes and its flawless, hungry grin. It was bigger than anything she'd ever seen in her entire life. It seemed to blot out her entire vision until her only escape route was completely out of sight.  
_

_And all she could do was scream for her mother as he dragged her closer and closer to him, those tendrils of shadow reeling her to her doom._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_

* * *

_

Her eyes snapped open to sunlight. Breathing rapidly and swallowing the scream back down her throat, her eyes roved around the room, trying to regain her bearings though the light was still blinding her.

"Get up," a voice said as she felt something dig into her ribs. She blinked groggily, rubbing her crusted eyes with the back of her paw. She blinked again, her eyelids feeling hot.

"I said get up."

"Bargra?" No. She was wrong. The voice was clearly not her mother's.

"That was an order," the hare said as he nudged her again with his footpaw. At the realization, she sat up with a start, sweaty and tangled under the thin blanket. She looked fearfully up at the commanding hare as her mind slowly pieced back the tragic events of the day before. A sliver of anger bubbled up out of nowhere and she opened up her mouth to snarl back at him.

"W-" she stopped, finding her throat bone-dry. She coughed a little, trying to reclaim her voice. She opened her mouth again, barely forcing out a squeaky "Damn you."

"Oh?" Thornsbry said, raising a brow. Breathing in, he produced a canteen from his pocket, shaking it so that she could hear it was full. "Is this what you want?"

She narrowed her eyes expecting a trick, though she nodded anyways.

"Well guess what, vermin?" he said, his whiskers twitching in an irksome fashion. "As of yesterday evening, you are under my care. What do you reckon that means?" She simply glared at him before he continued.

"It means that I am the one that will take care of you from now on," he explained, twisting off the cap. "And as my ward, your behavior reflects on me. You came here as a sickly little orphan with nothing but the shirt on her back. We will provide everything for you- food, clothing, shelter, a proper education. In short, a life. But everything we give you is a privilege. And as such, you must work for them and behave yourself. The more you are obedient, the more we will give you. And should you misbehave, any luxury you have shall be confiscated. Do I make myself clear?"

She did nothing, blinking lazily at him. Of course, with all his fine speech, she had no idea what he was talking about. Instead, she was focused more on the canteen he held. She felt hot and parched, her throat all terrible and sticky whenever she swallowed.

"I said," the Major repeated with an edge. "Is that clear?"

She nodded, enveloping her blanket tighter around her shoulders as her vision began to tilt.

"Say 'yes sah'," he bargained. "If you do so, you shall receive your water. It's such a simple offer that you would be daft to refuse."

"And if I-" her throat caught on something so that the rest of her sentence tapered off to an irritating squeak.

"If you don't, then I suppose you won't be needing this water, wot." She pursed her lips as she clenched her fists. The slaves back on the_ Scumswab_ were broken in this way. Broken in... she didn't know what that meant. Why did they say they would break the slaves if their bodies weren't broken? They looked fine...

"If you respond now, I shall forgive you for the delay."

She ran her swollen tongue over her scabby lips, her breath feeling burned and tired. What the grumpy old hare was asking for was something easy to do. The oarslaves had to push and pull all the time, but she didn't want to be like them. She couldn't allow herself to fall down so low that they would force her to do whatever they wanted. It wouldn't be fair. To be like one of those sad and hopeless beasts, she didn't want that. But did she have a choice? Did they have a choice? There was clearly a smart choice, but never a good choice.

_Shlop!_

The cub stared at the small puddle of water at the hare's footpaws. He held the canteen sideways, threatening to do it again.

"That was only a fraction of the water," he said stonily. "Each time I repeat myself, you lose your water. Honestly vermin, it isn't as if you have to beg."

What kind of chances did she have of stealing it from him? He was so much taller, she couldn't possibly reach the container. Maybe if she went for the knees? But he was so much bigger and stronger and she didn't feel like she had the energy. She parted her jaws though ever fiber of her being screamed at her to stop. But she was so thirsty...

"Yessir," she rasped.

"Better," the hare sniffed. "A rough start, but progress at last." He held his paw out, the nozzle of the canteen dangling between his fingers. He expected her to approach him. She wrinkled her nose, stomping over to him before she snatched it, sat down, and practically poured the cooling liquid into her mouth. The bothersome hare shook his head, disapproving of the greedy and messy manners. And then something caught his eye.

"Where did that canteen come from?" he asked, snapping his pace stick so that it pointed behind her. She turned around. She had almost forgotten about what happened last night- the other hare giving her food and water and some stupid trash doll.

She rubbed mouth off with her arm, staring him straight in the eye. "I dunno."

An eyebrow twitched. "Liar. You know who gave it to you."

"I'll tell ye what I know if ye gimme food."

"Oh?" the hare said, his mustache shivering. "Smarter than I thought. Very well then." He nodded at her, gesturing her to speak. She didn't need any bidding, though.

"The hare."

"Which hare?"

"Just a hare," she shrugged. "Came in an' gamme bread'n'water'n'left."

Thornsbry sniffed, resting his knuckles on his hips. "It was Pewter, wasn't it?"

"I dunno."

"Pewter," he repeated impatiently. "The hare that found you in the first place, the one that spared you? He came in last night, didn't he?"

"So wha' if he did?" she puffed. He sighed.

"Honestly vermin, I don't even know why he cares," he shrugged. "And not like I can fathom what goes on in his mind, for that matter. Young'ns these days are so naive and ignorant and..." She ignored his prattling. All she knew was that his precious water just barely quenched her thirst. She felt so tired. She felt almost as if she were being scorched. Her eyes drooped, but she snapped them back awake.

She saw the horrors of the galleys where she had once seen an old bony riverdog. She remembered that he kept on coughing and coughing so hard that she thought he wouldn't stop until he coughed his lungs out. Finally, he was taken and thrown overboard. By then he was fixed though. He wasn't coughing anymore. He was screaming just fine.

_I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm healthy. _

She sucked in a wheezing breath, the air catching painfully in her throat as her lungs refused it.

"Come." She looked up at the hare.

"To where?" She was relieved that her voice was working better now.

"To the lavatories," he replied coldly, opening the door wide. "We don't want you to make the same mistake as last time." At that statement, she felt some more heat rise up to her cheeks.

"Wuzn't me," she sulked. "Yer a liar."

His mustache twitched irritably as he raised his chin into the air. "For that, you've just lost a warm breakfast."

"What?!" her voice cracked.

"And if you say any more, you can bally well forget about bread and butter and survive on hardtack," he said icily. "But then of course, you probably grew up feeding on garbage."

"No I di'n't!" she flared. "I 'ad bread'n'butter once! Bargra gave me some after a raid!"

The hare snorted. "I hope it gave you blighters a good stomach ache."

She stood on her paws again, almost toppling over in all her haste. "Shaddup!"

His pace stick whipped out of nowhere and she yelped as she felt it snap against her arm. She rubbed the smarting flesh, fighting to keep herself balanced. Was it her, or was that ugly stupid old hare drifting further and further away? She could see him now, bending down slightly so that they were more at eye level.

"Now I've tried to be civil to you, but my patience has reached its end. And since you have few things left that I can deduct from you, I might have to substitute that method through pure hard spankings. Do you want that?" She shook her head numbly.

He straightened his posture. "Good. Now, swear on your word that you will behave and I won't have to restrain you." She nodded.

"Fine. Close enough," he replied, his exasperation showing. He obviously didn't want to be in the prison any longer than he had to be. "Come along." He stepped out and into the hall, his ward slowly trailing behind him.

"Now march," he instructed, pointing a gloved finger one way and pushing her between the shoulders with his stupid stick. She dragged her paws against the smooth cold stones, her throat feeling scratchy again. She rubbed her arm against her forehead, wiping off the sweat. She was hoping that it would be cooler outside, but it was actually warmer. Scubb blinked her eyes, watching as her vision began to swim before her.

The felt something jab between her shoulders. "Keep going and no slouching." She hadn't even realized she stopped. Her head drooped and she fought to keep it up.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "I'm not sick." There was a thoughtful pause.

"Now that you mention it, you do not seem well..."

"I'm not sick," she repeated in a thin voice. She trudged forward, the hall seeming to stretch out endlessly before her. Her breathing wheezed and she heard the hare say something and prod her to her right. She did so wordlessly, vertigo seeming to take hold of her.

"Here we are," he said distastefully, pinching his nose. The door swung open and bumped against the adjacent wall, revealing the large chamber pot that buzzed with flies. The rotting stench emanated from the room and she felt herself blanch as she inhaled. She felt as if she was going to vomit. How many beasts had lived here in such conditions? How long could she hold this up...?

She felt her legs begin to wobble uncontrollably. The hall got darker. The hare was saying something as she felt herself float for a while. And then her cheek was pressed against the stone floor while the door to that terrible stinking room was slammed shut. The hare squatted down, looking at her in that nosy business of his.

"Gerraway shtupid... I'm just tired," she croaked weakly. Everything was dark and she felt like she was on fire. Thornsbry's voice boomed somewhere far off. It sounded something like "Guards! Guards! Get the nurse!"

She felt the world go black around her, though her eyes opened again as somebeast disturbed her from her sleep. She was being hauled up and carried somewhere, and that Major hare was right in front of her. She groaned, hugging her tail to herself as sweat beaded her forehead.

"I'm not sick... I'm just tired... I'm healthy. I'm healthy... " She struggled with all her might. Since when had she felt so weak? She wasn't feeling that bad not long before, so why did she feel so sick?

"Hold her steady," a faraway voice said.

"I'm not sick ye rock brains... I'm not..." And then darkness was crawling at the frames of her vision. "... Bargra..."

* * *

Major Thornsbry shuffled the confounded paperwork all over his desk. So many applications for the Long Patrol to deal with today. It really was a bother to evaluate all the youngsters. And it was even more of a bother to inform a few that they just weren't yet ready but should certainly try again the next time. It was back to The Academy for those bunch. And then there was this season's drill training to be evaluated. And then there was Lord Urthbrawn's funeral to tend to...

Lord Urthbrawn...

The hare sat back in his seat as he thought about the late badger. The body and gore and blood was terrible. And now that Salamandastron was without its leader, their forces were significantly weaker. What were they to do if more corsairs were to attack? If only Urthbrawn knew... if only he knew what would happen.

_Focus, Major. Focus._

Back to the applications...

He dipped his quill pen back into the ink well, preparing himself for the onslaught of signatures that made his wrists ache.

"Major, sah?" He looked up from the stacks of paper.

"Hm? Ah, yes." He looked up at the nurse standing at the doorway. "Wot is it?"

"We've secured the fox cub to the bed just as you ordered, sah. It seems that as long as she gets plenty of food, water, and rest, she would recover in a few days."

"Good news," he replied. "But what of her illness?"

"Memsy says that it was caused by a combination of stress, lack of sleep, dehydration, and malnutrition, sah," she answered. "Blinkin' trouble she is, though. Always refusing to take the medicine."

"Ah," he nodded. "I apologize for the trouble. Thank you. Dismissed."

She saluted to him, even though she didn't have to, and left.

That fox cub was quite a savage. How long had she been this sickly and hidden it? And then there was her nasty habit of spewing curses and obscenities at everybeast at every single possible turn. If he was going to do this, he had to be strict about it. There was no slacking for her until she started behaving like a decent and respecting young beast. But how long was that going to take?

He made a mental note to contact The Academy and request that they accept one more pupil. He took another piece of paper from the pile, scribbling more signatures on it as he contemplated his plans for his new charge.

* * *

**Poor Scubby wants her momma. ;( Man... I'm messing this kid up. First I get her separated from her mom, I make her a kidnapped war prisoner, I get her sick, and now I send her to school.**

**I've personally had a very high fever like that where I couldn't stand and walk to well and I constantly needed water. It happend when I was fairly young, but I can still remember that I would feel just a little bit better before I feel so much worse... as if the virus in my body has severe mood swings. And of course, ever notice that sicknesses are worse in the daytime than at night?**

**OK, thanks everyone for reading this chapter. Please review. :)  
**


	6. No More Tears

**Alright. Here's another long chapter for you all. I'm sure Jarrtail is rejoicing right now. ;)**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed the last time: Siran774, Azkazan, Cinnamonpool, Persarr, Scyphi, Martin the Warrior of Redwall, Jarrtail, and SnuffSnuff. Honestly, I have no idea why this chapter is up so soon. I was just writing a little and then this entire thing just came out of nowhere. I guess my inner bard just hit me then, huh?**

**Well, prepare to be depressed and everything all at once. You will once again have mixed feelings about Scubb.**

**

* * *

**

**No More Tears  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The halls on the Infirmary Wing were not abuzz with the same vigor as it was last night. However, there was still a ghostly silence in the area and Pewter found himself hunching his shoulders slightly as he quickened his pace. He passed by several of the rooms where some other hares were sitting idly, moaning in pain, or just unconscious. He had been visiting some of his less fortunate friends today, chatting with them or giving them a nice fruit basket that thankfully barely lasted five minutes. It's only when a hare refuses to eat that everybeast should be worried, after all. And now he was carrying a small bag of gifts for the day's very last visit.

He supposed that maybe she never wanted to see his face again after last night. And he didn't exactly expect himself to be seeking her out so soon either. However, word of her unfortunate illness had reached him eventually and he found himself regretting his outburst. Perhaps ripping things apart was the way that vermin showed that they liked something...?

He shook that ridiculous reasoning from his head.

Most likely, she hated him with all her heart. She had seemed quite pleased with the doll at first, so why the sudden change?

"Pewter?" He halted at that voice.

"Pewter is that you?" The hare turned around reluctantly, wishing that he could just bolt down the hall instead. But for the sake of politeness, he forced himself to at least look her in the eye. It had been several seasons since he'd last seen her, after all.

"I knew it," she smiled, approaching him.

"H-hello Anise," he replied, shielding the gift bag from her sight. "How pleasant it is to see you here."

She sighed, her shoulders seeming to deflate. "And now I see that you are just so full of energy, Pewter."

"Yes... well, I've been quite stressed lately and all..."

"And you're now Major Lieutenant," she said, taking another step closer. It was then that he noticed the bulge in her belly. "Things seem to have going good for you. And how's Braddock?"

"Braddock's fine..." And then he thought that he should say something complimentary as well. "And you look... you look..." And then he realized that she could just have very well ballooned over the seasons.

"Four months pregnant?" she finished.

"Ah..."

She smiled, patting the unborn child lovingly. "It's my second one."

_Second one?!_

"T-that's wonderful news," he forced.

"Yes..." she admitted awkwardly. "Yes it is..."

"But," he ventured. "I thought that you work in the Infirmary in the mornings only. It's the evening."

"Are you saying you've been keeping track to avoid me?" He broke eye contact right then.

"And I'll have you know that it's quite difficult to avoid the need t'visit the nurses when I have a bloomin' babe hopping around my stomach and trampling my organs and whatnot," she finished with a playfully scolding tone. He smiled tiredly at that, suddenly feeling like they were back the way they used to be in what felt like forever ago.

"Anise." He looked over her shoulder and saw another hare approach her with a little Dibbun tottling at his heels.

The haremaid turned to the stranger, an arm raised to Pewter's direction. "Foaler, this is my old friend Pewter. Pewter, this is my husband Foaler. And this," she bent as low as her stomach would allow her, "is my little Katkin." The little leveret looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers as she clung on to her mother's legs.

"Nice to meet you," Foaler waved while Pewter in turn gave a curt nod.

"Alright then, Pewter," Anise said as she grabbed her daughter by the paw. "We need to meet each other again. Y'know, catch up on the good times, eh?"

"Certainly."

"Good-bye then," she smiled as she and her little family walked down the hall, listening to young Katkin babble excitedly once she thought she was far away from him. They looked so happy as they were. Sighing, Pewter continued in the opposite direction, once more completely all alone. He couldn't help but feel a burning sense of regret and envy as he fingered where he once wore his engagement ring. _Anise..._

_

* * *

_

In comparison to the all the other rooms, the cub's room was even more saddening. She was quarantined all by herself in some small bland-looking room. No letters or cookies or get-well cards or anything even decorated it. Just a plain clay pitcher and mug were sitting on her nightstand while she slept soundly. He approached, placing his small present next to her bed. Pewter wasn't sure what she would like, but perhaps if she got bored she would use the paint set and journal.

He looked down at her, a somewhat dried cloth sliding off her forehead as she slept with her thumb in her mouth. Sighing at the nasty habit, he nudged her arm gently, pulling the paw out of her mouth with a _pop!_ And seeing that the cloth didn't have much of a use any more, he removed it and placed it on the bedside. She seemed so innocent now, more like the other leverets now that she wasn't throwing insults at everybeast.

Gingerly, he placed a paw on her forehead, wondering if he should get another cloth to cool her down. Of course, he started when her eyes fluttered open.

"Bargra...?" she mewled sleepily. "Bargra... it's so hot..." She stretched both paws in the air in askance to be held. He hesitated. What should he do? Should he touch her? Would she wake up and realize that he was not her mother and throw a tantrum? It had been a long time since he'd held a child...

He did nothing, looking down at her as her little black nose twitched agitatedly. Soon enough, she lowered her arms, turned on her side, and stuck her thumb in her mouth again.

_She misses this Bargra... this wouldn't be the first time I've torn a child from its mother._

Sighing, he straightened the disheveled blanket and brought it up to her neck, giving her a fond pat on the shoulder before he departed.

* * *

Scubb woke up in the middle of the night feeling an uncomfortable wetness on her tail. Groaning, she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was then when she shifted in her position and realized her mistake. Feeling the hot embarrassment rise up to her cheeks, she jerked from her bed only to nearly fall flat on her face when something tugged her leg back. In the uncomfortable position on the floor with a leg raised high and her bottom drenched, she looked up to see that an ankle was chained to the bedpost.

It was an effort to maneuver her way back up the bed, but she managed in the end. She inspected the wet patch on the mattress, grimacing as she did so. She was sure that her captors would punish her for this. But...

_Where am I?_

She looked around herself, finding that a room was all empty except for a pitcher, glass, and a bag of something. And not to mention, she smelled awful- an overwhelming reek of flowers. _'Gates, what've they done t'me?_

And she wasn't dressed in the comfortably over-sized clothes that Bargra gave her anymore. Now she was dressed in some loose white nightgown. She heaved a sigh, patting the pillow, suddenly fascinated by the feel. She'd never been on a bed before. It felt even more comfortable than a hammock. At least, it would be more comfortable than one if it were dry. She didn't know what she was supposed to do now. It was going to be hard to sleep on a bed that was soiled like this. But at the same time, she didn't want to call out and break the silence. No. It might be best just to be quiet in case that Thornsbry came barging in again.

Instead, she sat cross-legged, leaning against the bedpost as she hugged the pillow to herself. She was feeling better now... but she still had the taste of that poison in her mouth. She had tried to fight them off, but those dumb rabbits held her still as they poured that horrible stuff down her throat. She didn't want to swallow it, but she didn't want to hold it in her mouth even more. She shuddered at that memory as she rested her chin on the fluffy pillow.

She didn't like the quiet. Back when she was on the _Scumswab_, she there was always the sound of other beasts snoring and the waves sloshing against the hull. She liked those sounds. She grew up around them. But now there was this awful empty silence. Slowly, she turned her head, looking out the tiny box of a window that was available to her. The moon was half-full now, just slightly shrouded by a misty cloud. And Scubb had a good view of the sea too.

It was calm and sparkling, slowly rising and falling as if it were breathing. She sat there, bushy tail swinging idly as she thought about her mother. Where was she now? Was she still alive or was she dead? And if she was alive, was she missing her too? _Does Bargra miss me just as much as I miss her?_ Scubb slouched, trying to imagine her mother completely devastated and crying on another ship.

_But why did Bargra leave me? Why didn't Bargra try to look for me? Why didn't she try harder to find me? She said she'd come back fer me. She loved me, didn't she?_

She scowled at herself. _Of course she loves me! Bargra's always loved me._ She clutched the pillow tighter to herself as her vision blurred with tears.

_Then... that means... she's dead. They killed Bargra. Maybe she tried to find me but they killed her?_

The tears were trailing down her face now. She quickly pressed her pillow up against her face, drying her cheeks. _It's not my fault,_ she thought to herself. _It's not my fault. Bargra died because she was fighting those hares. She was fighting those ugly dumb Stupids so that she could come back to me. They killed Bargra. She would never leave me. Ever._

She felt an aching pang in her heart- like somebeast had grabbed it and started squeezing it to pulp. Of course, she was fortunate not to have ever experienced such a thing, but she found no other way to describe it. Still curled up with her knees drawn to her chest, she let everything out as she sobbed into her pillow.

_They took her. They took Bargra away from me an' I'll never see 'er again._

Taking a shaky but cleansing breath, she wiped the tears off her face with her arm. _I hope Bargra's awright. I want her to come back for me. If she's alive, she'll come back fer me. She's alive. She's alive- she _has_ to be. She'll come back for me. She always comes back for me._

That last thought only brought another onslaught of tears before she forced herself to stop. She sucked in a breath, holding everything in. She couldn't give up. Bargra said not to. She cried last night, but this was different. She promised Bargra she wouldn't cry. She hadn't cried since then...

---

_It was on a grey winter day just barely a season ago. Everybeast who was still alive was returning to the ship after the raid on a miserable island. _

_Scubb remembered standing on the tips of her toes as she tried to see above the crowd of children near the stairway. They whispered anxiously and some cheered as they saw their mothers (and sometimes even their fathers) come back on board. It was like a procedure for the cubs and kits, to stand right there and wait until their parents come before they rushed to them to see what food or trinkets they brought._

_Her mother was among the last to arrive, limping slightly because of a cut on her ankle. Instantly, Scubb's worried face lit up as she tore away from the other desperate children and embraced her._

_"Bargra!" She was so hungry. It was a harsh season and the cub hadn't eaten in two days. "Bargra! Bargra! What'cha git this time?" The ragged vixen said nothing as the cub inspected her empty paws and then looked down at her bleeding ankle._

_"What 'bout food?" Scubb asked softly._

_"Shaddup!" she snapped. "Yer just lucky I escaped wi' my life t'day or else you'd end up like them!" She jabbed a thumb in the direction of the few children that were now orphans. They were on their knees now, sobbing uncontrollably. Who was going to feed them now? Who was going to take care of them? These were beasts that she sometimes played with and now they were going to be... _

_Scubb hugged tighter around her mother's legs as her eyes grew wide. She then looked at the other lucky children that still had their caretakers. She saw many disappointed faces too. Apparently they didn't raid a plentiful community this time, explaining why no slaves were brought on board. Everybeast must've been too weak and sickly to be of use- just like how the new orphans were of no use._

_"Alright, round 'em up." Everybeast looked at the burly searat that chewed messily on a crusty loaf of bread- probably one of the few things those stupid woodlanders had. The orphans sobbed and and begged as some of the other corsairs approached them, they too having some food in their paws. Scubb felt herself growl inwardly. Why did they get food and Bargra didn't? Just because they were bigger and had no cubs didn't mean anything._

_Everybeast watched in silence as the cubs and kits were grabbed by the scruff and dragged through the deck, only to be forced and prodded off the ramp and onto the lonely island. Bargra draped a protective arm over her daughter's back, observing the cruel procedure. Now that their parents were dead and no longer working for the crew, their young ones were now burdens that must be gotten rid of. _

_Sometimes some of the less fortunate were lucky. It wasn't common, but every once in a while, another mother who had lost a child to sickness or starvation would accept another to fill its place. But now the times were too rough. Many mothers could barely keep one child alive, and many more kept on dying. _

_"Go back to the hammock," Bargra told her. She obeyed, her shriveled stomach complaining for her. She heard the scratching of wood against wood as the ramp was being drawn up and she heard the melancholy _clank!_ of the anchor being drawn on board. And through all of those sounds, she could hear the abandoned cubs screaming and crying for somebeast to adopt them quickly before they were left for dead. But nobeast was going to get them. _

_She shuddered, imagining those poor beasts huddling together pleadingly at the water's edge as the ship drew away. And some of the children would've already given up and went in search of their parents' bodies to give them proper burials. She felt a sting of pity for them. It was not as if she was particularly close with any of them, but they deserved a better fate than this.  
_

_"Gimme yer shirt," her mother said as she sat down on their hammock. Scubb offered it up to her, watching as her mother tore off a strip and bandaged her wound. _

_"What happened?" the cub whispered as she pulled it back on._

_"Brain-dead mouse tried to stab me in da foot," her mother snarled, but the anger wasn't directed at her._

_"But what about food?" she pressed again. Her stomach gurgled and her mouth felt a little dry. A lot of the other children had died already because there wasn't enough food. Would Bargra manage to get some next time even with her injured foot? How much longer until they got to another village or an island? The seas were getting stormy and cold and could blow them far off course. All she had been having lately were crums and meager morsels. She felt some hot tears trickle down the sides of her face. _

_"But I'm so hungry!" she sobbed._

_WHACK!_

_Scubb clutched her face where the vixen just struck her. _

_"Don't ye dare cry!" she hissed. "Don't ye dare start blubberin' after all I've been through fer ye! I tried my best, alright?! I tried!" But the outburst only made Scubb cry even more, though she did it without a sound this time._

_WHACK!_

_She gasped, clutching at the other side of her cheek where Bargra had just backpawed her. _

_"I said stoppit!" And now Bargra was trembling with frustration and tears were brimming around her eyes too. "Stoppit! Crying is fer weaklings! Crying is fer those that're gunna die! Are ye gunna die? Are ye?! So shaddup and no crying! I can't stand it when ye brats cry!" Scubb swallowed, tail drooping against the ground as she looked down in shame._

_"No cryin'," her mother repeated. "Cryin' is only fer the ones that die. No cryin' until you feel yer gunna die. Be strong. Unnerstand?"_

_Scubb nodded, hiccuping as she looked up to her mother's eyes. They had a tired and desperate shine that were full with tears of worry._

_"C'mere." Bargra scooped her up and hugged her tightly. "No more tears now, Scubb. No more tears. Be strong. Always be strong. You don't cry'n I'll get ye something to eat next time. Got that?"_

_"Uh-huh," Scubb whispered as she pressed her face against her mother's fur. "Promise."_

---

Scubb let her cheek rest against the pillow. She had stopped crying already. She wasn't going to die yet. She would live so that when Bargra comes for her, she'll be able to smile and hug her again. She drifted off into her dreams, a stray tear dribbling from the corner of one eye.

* * *

Pewter returned to the Infirmary Wing that very morning. This visit was going to have to be another short one. His new station demanded more hours of those bothersome paperwork and he would have to take on that pile of papers before it completely conquered his desk.

"Hello," a nurse said to him. "Do you need any help finding anything?"

"No thank you," he replied politely as he kept walking. He kept his head down at all times in case somebeast would recognize him from yesterday and ask why he would care so much for a vermin cub. He didn't know why either, but he felt like he should avoid the attention for it anyways. After all, it just wasn't... normal.

He stepped to the side as he saw a frustrated-looking nurse bustle by with some yellowed sheets in her paws. He sighed inwardly, having a hunch at which patient was responsible for that mess.

When he approached the room, he was shocked at what he saw. Flecks of paper were strewn across the floor and the journal that he'd given her were ripped to shreds so that only a few loose leaves dangled from the bindings. The paintbrush was destroyed as well, the body bent and its bristles ridiculously frayed. The fox looked up from stabbing the journal with the brush, a scowl easily replacing the shock on her face.

"What d'ye want now, ye fluff-bottomed rabbeet?"

He shrugged the insult away and came toward her. She growled, her shoulders rising up as she held the pointy end of the paintbrush as if it were a dagger.

"Still angry about the liddle dolly?" she sneered. Pewter felt his brow twitch but he chose to ignore her once more.

"So how have you been feeling?" he asked in a civil tone. "You've been eating well, I trust?"

"They gimme slop here," she sulked huffily. "And I'm doin' just fine on me own, so back off!"

"I... see you've enjoyed the gifts I left you," he ventured. Her ears pricked at that.

"This junk?" she held up the leatherback journal by a single shredded page so that the rest of it dangled around, threatening to rip. "Not as good as tha' other stuff."

"Other stuff? You mean the paint?"

She threw him a puzzled look. "Paint?" It was then that he noticed that her tongue was purple.

"Those were dried paint," he said in an exasperated tone. "You were supposed to dip your brush in water, wet the them, and then make pictures in the journal."

"Nobody tol' me," she snorted defensively. "Thought dey were sweets."

"Hm." _And it seems as though that all that time searching for the right gift had gone right down to a proper waste, wot._

She put down the brush, suddenly looking at him with a serious and thoughtful look. He looked back at her feeling somewhat uneasy with the sudden silence.

"What is it?"

"I want another doll." He felt as if his eyebrows had shot impossibly high, leaping off his face altogether.

"What?"

"I want another doll," she repeated. And then she made a soft addition to her statement. "And I won't break it this time. Promise." He gave her an uncertain look, his eyes roving at the destroyed presents before clearing his throat.

"Er... so why would you want one again?"

"I just want one," she replied impatiently.

"Yes but..." But that first doll was something deeply personal. He made that apparent and she destroyed it. Perhaps if he got her a brand new doll from someplace else instead? But first, he wanted her to at least behave herself with some incentive other than food and water. It would make it more like an actual reward rather than a do-or-die situation.

"I would if you behave yourself for a couple more days." That just earned him a scowl.

"Fine! Keep yer stupid dolls! I don't need'em! I hate those ugly dirty things!"

"But you just said..."

"I changed m'mind, rag-ears! I don't need anythin' from you," she barked. "I don't wanna see yer buck-toothed face ever again." He just blinked at her at first, and for some reason he couldn't quite place, there was a small smile on his lips. A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"What're _you_ so happy about?" she challenged, though she couldn't hide her nervousness.

"You have a lot of pride there," he replied. "It's important that you never lose that."

Again, she seemed confused. Seeing that once again, nothing was getting through to her, the Lieutenant Major decided that it was time for him to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," he said as he turned on his heels.

"W-wait!" she called. He stopped in mid-stride.

"S'are ye giving me one'a those dolls or not?"

"As long as you behave and keep your head out of mischief," he answered quickly. And then he left again, hoping that she could at least keep her head above the water for even just a little while. Of course, he was perfectly aware that such wishful thinking would not come to fruit.

* * *

**So how are you feeling? Depressed yet? :) Oh yes, and there was one little very subtle hint about Pewter's past in there. OK, there are a few, but there is one I doubt any of you have noticed or can draw a connection to. Heheh, I'm evil. And yes, you see a lot in dialogue and thought that brings out a lot of Scubb's character. And notice that she's a pretty consistent bed-wetter. Now I'm truly evil. :P  
**

**OK. Thanks for reading and I'd really appreciate it if you take a few moments to review as well. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	7. Champagne Conversation

**So, just a little heads-up- I'm going on a trip from June 11th to June 22nd so I won't be updating or anything around those dates. Also, my other story Chains is going to take longer than I thought to update. I'm brainstorming the next chapter and trying to get it down but it's getting a little difficult. I'll get it up though.**

**Special thanks to the following who reviewed: Foxstar24, Fwirl of Redwall, Persarr, Cinnamonpool, Scyphi, Siran 774, Jarrtail, and Foeseeker. Thank you guys. :)**

**So here is this chapter and it's Pewter-centric for all you Pewter-lovers and it has some more bits and pieces to his personality and clues to his past so _read carefully_. Grrr... I just want to just spill everything out and tell you what's up with him but I can't right now because I just want to build this story up. **

**

* * *

**

**Champagne Conversation**

**

* * *

  
**

_Alrighty then... I've got to file the paperwork for my unit's plans, sign some certificates for the Academy's graduates, oversee some demonstrations from the new recruits, take part of a formal luncheon, actually _sit_ through the confounded thing, go back to my office and file some more paperwork- mostly permission forms from some of the youngsters to take a day off, complete an inspection on my unit, and then go home and get rid of all the dust in my house... unless I can bargain for somebeast else to do it for me... oh bother, I might as well do it myself, and then I can relax and- oh corks, I have to be present for Braddock's choir recital... _Pewter groaned inwardly at tomorrow's daunting to-do list. Now he wondered why his rank was such a coveted position.

Knock-knock.

Puzzled, Pewter looked up from his reading and towards the door. It was a little late, but then again, Braddock seemed to be visiting at random times now. Maybe the choir had an erratic schedule? Sighing, he clapped his book shut and walked up to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Very impolite, not inviting me sooner. Y'know that, wot." Pewter halted at that voice, wishing that he pretended he wasn't home. He wasn't quite in the mood for Maes's antics now, after all. But then again, if he shunned him now, that hare would complain and complain and complain in his ears for days.

"What is it now?" he asked as he opened the door. The other hare stumbled in, grinning as he held up a couple of clinking wine bottles.

"Got'cha a little celebration present. Can't congratulate you without a little something like this, don'cha know? ...Eh... can you bring out the cork-screw?"

"Maes, can't you tell that I'm busy?" he asked in a tired voice, fishing through his drawers.

"Busy reading?"

Pewter raised a brow, looking down at the book that he had just placed on the table. "Yes, reading. I barely get any free time, I hope you know."

"Pity."

The Lieutenant Major held out the cork-screw to his friend. "This had better be good wine."

"Oh, it is!" Maes pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he fumbled with a bottle. "Had t'duke it out with a couple of bounding upstarts, but I got it!"

_Pop!_ Some sparkling foam fizzed and bubbled out of the spout.

"Now, eh... could we have some champagne glasses?"

---

It was a miserable first thirty seconds, sitting there and waiting for Pewter to say something about his new position. Maes just remained sitting, tapping on the tabletop as his friend sipped his wine casually and stared off into space. He didn't even seem to be enjoying the taste!

"Maes." Yes! Finally a conversation's begun.

"Stop fidgeting with the tabletop. You know it gets on my nerves."

"Oh bother your tabletop," he retorted, now fiddling with his glasses. "Don'cha have anything to say? Any toasts? Any 'I would never have gotten where I am without my good pal, Maes?'"

Pewter simply blinked at him. "So you just came here for some self-praise."

"Yes I- NO!" The accountant groaned. "Why can't you just stop being all stone-faced and just get out with it! You look like a flippin' toad on a beautiful and sunny day- all sulky and boring and- hmph!" He crossed his arms over his chest in mock anger.

"I apologize, Maes," Pewter sighed. "A lot has been on my mind lately, is all. This position... I have no idea how I'm going to do this. Sometimes I don't even feel like I deserve it."

"Nonsense and poppycock!" That made him jerk out of his depressing thoughts.

"I honestly can't think of anybeast else here that deserves the title more than you, Pewter. You graduated The Academy as the top student, you are always diligent, punctual, and polite, and you have a way of sucking your gut in front of your superiors."

"Do not," he scoffed in defense.

Maes rolled his eyes. "Fine then. But also, let's not forget that you were born and prepared for this role."

Pewter tipped the glass towards his lips, gulping a little harder this time. "Maes, just because my father was of high stature does not necessarily mean that I was born to do the same," he explained, pouring himself another glass.

"True," he admitted. "But you are the perfect soldier, Pewter. Brave, smart, soft-spoken, neat'n'tidy, wot. Nobeast else could ask much more from you."

"And let's not forget that I have no commitments to tie myself up in," Pewter added with a sudden bitterness. Nobody said anything for a while, preferring not to shatter the awful silence in case it broke out into something worse.

Pewter poured himself another glass, feeling just a tad bit dizzy. "I bumped into Anise just the other day."

"Anise?" Maes repeated. "S'wot happened?"

"Nothing," he confessed. "That's what's wrong, Maes. There was nothing between us anymore... not like there should be anyways. She's married, Maes... married and with two children."

His friend faked a smile. "Ah... well..."

"Maybe I should've just followed your advice," Pewter mumbled. "I should've just kicked open a door and whisked her away and proposed all over again." He reached for the wine bottle once more, but not before Maes had snatched it away.

"I think you've had one too many there," he sighed, sadly shaking the empty container. "And that was very good wine, too." Pewter merely drained what was left of his glass, preferring not to say much else. It really was a shame that tragedy had struck him at that one critical point in his life- that only time where everything could've been pieced back together.

"So let's talk about something else," Maes said jerkily.

"Not much else has happened," Pewter replied. "Aside from Lord Urthbrawn's funeral and yesterday's memorial, my life has been quite uneventful."

"Oh come now. What about being Lieutenant Major?" he pressed. "How does that feel?"

"Monotonous."

"Hm. You really are full of fun and sunshine." Pewter said nothing and just stared over Maes's shoulder.

"Well then, I'm sure that Braddock's quite excited about your promotion," he ventured.

"He is excited and very proud," Pewter smiled. "But that's it. This position doesn't do much more for me than heap me up with troubles."

"Then quit."

"What?"

"Quit," Maes said simply. "Or, resign, if you prefer that term."

Pewter sighed and looked down. "It's not as easy as that, I'm afraid."

"I see." Maes's paw strayed to the side where the spare bottle was kept, but thought better of it. For some reason, these kind of celebratory drinks only made Pewter more morose and agitating. It was then that something had caught his eye.

"What happened there?" He nodded at the forlorn doll sitting on the counter, cruel stitches carved around its neck. "Don't tell me that Braddy-"

"It wasn't Braddock," he answered. "I was taking it out of the room and closed the door on it by accident. When I pulled, its head just ripped off."

"Oh... alright."

Another silent minute. At this point, Maes was just about ready to scream in frustration. Pewter had always been quiet, but this was just depressing.

"To tell you the truth, Pewter," he said suddenly. "I was scared half to death when those corsairs came storming our shores. I was just an archer in the back rows and you were up there in the offensive. I have no idea how you do it."

"You have to do what you have to do," he shrugged.

"And I was so scared when all the dust had settled. We lost quite a number that day. From the way you were leading the charge, Pewter, I thought you were a goner. Seems like somebeast up there likes you."

"Maybe."

"I also heard other stuff," Maes continued. "They say that you found a fox cub somewhere in one of the ships."

"I wanted to adopt her." The way that sentence just spurted out of his mouth, it surprised him. Perhaps the wine loosened his tongue more than he had expected.

"Y'wot?"

"They were going to burn her with the others but they changed their minds," he replied tiredly. "Thornsbry took her in as his ward, though. I can tell she's going to be miserable."

"But... you were going to adopt her?" Maes blinked. "But she's a vermin, Pewter."

"I know. But she needs me. She needs help, not discipline." His friend sighed, suddenly understanding the connection.

"You know that it's not quite the same, right? It doesn't change anything from back then. It... it doesn't exactly make amends, Pewter."

"I am perfectly aware of that. But still..."

"And don't forget about Braddock," his friend said pointedly.

"What about him?" The hare cringed the moment those words were in the air. He didn't realize how callous he sounded.

"Pewter," Maes pushed his glasses up again. He was trying to tell him gently, skirting around another issue at paw. "What would it say if you adopted this stranger- this vermin- but you never took your own nephew in when he was an just an infant?"

"It's not as if I didn't _want_ him; it's that I _couldn't _take him," Pewter grit his teeth. "He was just an infant and I have absolutely no experience with children."

"But Parsley asked you to-"

"I took care of him!" he barked.

There was a deafening pause as the lights seemed to breathe anger.

"I'm sorry," Maes's voice cracked as he stood up. "I suppose I went too far. I shouldn't have criticized-"

"No, no," Pewter sighed, shaking his head as he looked down. "You're right. It's just... I could not take care of him. After what happened... I was a mess, Maes, remember?"

The other hare gave a sad smile as he sat back down.

"And I could have taken custody of him, but he was already quite attached to his foster parents," Pewter continued. "They look like a real family, they do."

"Yes, well... Jeffrey and Maylene sure do seem to have taken to him. But... really, Pewter, from what I've heard, maybe it's better that she turned up in Thornsbry's care. He's harsh, but fair. I should know. I've been in his regiment, after all... ah... not very good memories, eh?"

"He can give her all the things she needs," Pewter replied sourly, "clothing, food, water, education... but he won't show any tenderness towards her."

"It's for the best, Pewter. She'll grow up to be proper, perhaps."

"Maybe," he consented.

"Besides, caring for a cub that you've just met a day before... it's just not normal."

He snapped his head up as if he were a puppet on some jerking string. "Wot?"

"I said that it just isn't normal," Maes repeated carefully. "She's out of your paws now, so if you meddle with business that really isn't yours... well..." He trailed off, not knowing if he should continue.

"Then what?" Pewter pressed. "What?"

"Then you would be considered a... oh how should I put this... a vermin sympathizer."

"A vermin sympathizer...?"

Maes nodded slowly, but knowing how Pewter reacted to criticism, he changed his tone. "Oh, but it's just some gossip floating around. But some of us really think that it's very generous and civil of you to show such a level of compassion, Pewter. We really do."

_A vermin sympathizer? What does that make me? A traitor of some sort? I didn't think that I would get so much attention... and certainly not the kind of attention that Maes is telling me about. Blasted hypocrites! Call themselves "goodbeasts" when they don't even have the honor to spare children!_

"Pewter?" It was then that he realized that he was clenching his fists, rumpling his trousers.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what?"

"So what is she like, this fox cub?"

He thought for a moment, eyes wandering towards the ceiling. "She's quite abrasive, really. She's not too bad once you get to know her, though. I think that most of the time she's just frightened, but the way vermin are, I suppose it's only normal to always act like a brute. After all, they're so barbaric, they probably rip somebeast limb from limb at the first whiff of weakness."

"Makes sense," Maes nodded sagely. "But do you suppose there might be a change in her behavior later? Of course, I realize that these take time, but what do you think? You're probably the only beast that gets along with her."

"I'm not sure. I've heard that she is planned to enroll in The Academy in a few days, so let's see how she gets along with the leverets. If she could at least make some friends, that is a promising start."

"And if she doesn't make friends?" Maes asked. "Do you think that she even belongs in a place like this?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, Pewter," the hare fumbled with his glasses again. "I mean that maybe she should go to Redwall instead. This place seems too militaristic for her to grow up in. It's full of hares talking about slaying her own kind and making lessons out of it. I doubt she would hear such gory tales being told at the abbey."

"I already talked to Colonel Vervain about it, though he claims that Redwall would go too soft on her and she would turn rotten right under their noses." He then felt an ugly scowl grow on his face.

"Well," Maes shrugged as he leaned back casually. "I suppose that's all the work of Major Thorns-Up-His-Ass."

"Maes!" Pewter gasped, utterly failing a disapproving look while his best friend simply laughed.

"You don't have to start jumping whenever I insult a higher-up. Cripes, Pewter! You act as if he's assigned spies all over the mountain!"

"You never know," he chuckled, suddenly laughing harder as Maes nearly fell off of his chair.

"Told you this wine was good shtuff!" he hiccuped.

"It is," Pewter admitted, feeling light-headed.

"I... think I should go now," Maes said as he got back to his footpaws. He seemed to sway, but Pewter couldn't tell if it was just his drunken vision or if his friend really was _that_ intoxicated. "It was jolly well fun and um... and Pewter, don't take any of their criticism too close to heart, alright? Those old fogeys just love to put others down so they feel so much better about themselves." He walked through the door as Pewter got up to say good-bye.

"Take care," Maes waved, pushing his glasses up once more.

"You too," Pewter said softly, closing the door behind him. Maes was always the one that picked him up whenever he felt down- his main support during his darker days. However, today he brought with him something that troubling.

_Unnormal...? Vermin sympathizer...? _

"Normal," he chortled to himself. As if Maes would really know "normal!" As far as hares went a while back, Maes was the most abnormal leveret in the entire mountain. He ate like a hare, but the pudgy thing certainly didn't look or move like one. All bookish and wearing those large spectacles, that poor beast didn't fit the bill as a future "perilous hare." And to add to his misfortune, he had a rather feminine-sounding name.

Even to this day, Pewter had no idea what constantly drew Maes to his side during their childhood. Although he didn't partake in any of the bullying, he certainly wasn't the only one who treated him with some awkward decency. He still remembered how his soon-to-be best friend used to breathlessly waddle after him, oblivious to the way his idol sped up or used a book to shield his blushing face from onlookers. Now _that_ was not normal, but it still worked out, didn't it? Would anyone think badly of him aiding the cub just because it was out of the ordinary?

And what would they think of him if she followed him around all the time? What if she completely misbehaved all the time? It would just make him look terrible- like he preferred the company of a vermin over his fellow soldiers. What if he was the only one that she actually liked in the entire mountain? It would be so awkward. Everybody would gossip about him and talk about how he's spoiling a brat.

He sighed, bouncing his head against the door in contemplation. _I need ano'er drink._

_

* * *

_**A bit filler, I know, but this chapter showed some stuff about Pewter and now I'm curious to know what you might think about him now. Did you catch any of the details? Can you guess what this might turn into? No, not a soap opera. But you'll see in the next chapter. I'm so excited to start writing it now.**

**Please review! ;D  
**


	8. No Refuge for Troublemakers

**So just a reminder people, I'll be gone until the 22nd so if you don't get a Review Reply, it's not that I don't care, it's that I'm not there. Hey, that rhymes!**

**Also, I know that I should be focusing more on Chains but I'm really struggling with that next chapter. Don't worry. I'll have plenty of time on the plane and car rides to think about it.  
**

**So, thank you to all those reviewers out there: Persarr, Auua Ytjoml, Alizera Song, Jarrtail, Scyphi, Flipside Remix, and Foeseeker.**

**NOTE: PLEASE READ THE LAST 3 PARAGRAPHS OF THE LAST CHAPTER. There's something important there that I should've stressed harder. It'll help you understand what happens a bit in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**No Refuge for Troublemakers**

* * *

Scubb scowled, kneeling over the ground as she scrubbed furiously at it. "I want to see the entire floor spotless before you get any supper!" the fat old hare had told her. She wrinkled her nose, slamming the soapy brush on the floor, imagining his face to be there. _It's all his fault! Sending me to that dumb place. Academy! What a stupid name._

She dunked her brush back into the soapy water and began scrubbing another part of the floor as she cursed everybeast internally. _I hate that Major and I hope he gets pushed out a window and falls on sharp rocks. I hate those tiny rabbeets and I hope they get their ears chopped off. I hate that teacher and I hope someone kills all her flowers. And most of all, I hate this place and I hope it catches on fire._

She paused, taking the time to scratch absent-mindedly on the leather collar around her neck. She grimaced, finding it itchy and uncomfortable, as now her neckfur was damp with scummy water. _Crummy punishment. _The cub frowned, touching the heavy wooden sign that hung from from the leather strap. As a result of her previous behavior, she was forced into this menial task. And if it wasn't bad enough that everybeast got to stare at her as she bent over her work, they also got to know why she was doing this.

She touched the etched words on the block of wood. "Troublemaker" it read in big bold letters. Of course, she couldn't read it, nor would she care to. _Snot-nosed hares thinkin' they're so smart with all their scribbly writin'!_ She grit her teeth, looking up from her punishment and at the passing faces. Some were curious, some were disgusted (and she made sure to mirror that look), and some were simply pitying. But there was nobody coming up to her to talk to her or give her a paw. They just kept to their own business and ignored her. She sulked as she ran the brush over the rocky ground, creating a trail of tiny bubbles. _It's not my fault..._

* * *

"Class, listen up now," Miss Flannery instructed. Almost immediately, the buzzing conversations came to a stop. "Good. Now today I have some very big news, do you know why?" Waiting outside the door and hidden from view, Scubb heard some movement. She was curious now as to what they were doing and peeked inside.

The young hares were all around her age, stretching their paws in the air, listing off their theories as they were called.

"Are we going outside?"

"No."

"Do we get new books?"

"No, but it's nice to see some enthusiasm for that."

"Do we get to see the combat training?"

"No."

"Early lunch?"

"Try to think about something else other than your stomach," the haremaid sighed.

And the guesses seemed to go on and on as Scubb stood at the doorway, shifting uncomfortably in her tight clothes. She clutched her pencil box to herself, just to make sure it was still there. Looking at all the desks, it seemed that everybeast had one that looked exactly like hers- rectangular, a tiny handle, some clasps, same shiny black look, and all the same size. And she was wearing the same uniform as them too- well, same as the girls at least- a the navy blue blouse with shiny black buttons and a white skirt. It didn't make sense, how they all had everything the same. Didn't they have a way to show who was stronger or who came from a better family?

"Alright, children," the teacher's voice snapped her back to attention. "I would like to introduce our new student into the class. She'll be learning with us every day from now on and I want you all to give her a very warm welcome. Everybeast, please say hello to Scubb." Miss Flannery looked at her as some of the leverets leaned over their desks, eager to see this newcomer.

"Come out Scubb. It's alright," the haremaid coaxed. The stranger lingered at the door frame before shuffling towards the front of the class due to the instructor's bidding. There were some sparse "hello"s rippling from the class, but mostly just hushed whispers between the children.

"Class," Flannery said. "This is Scubb. I hope you all treat her the way you want to be treated." And then she knelt down slightly, speaking to her. "Scubb, there's an empty seat over in the back corner. Sit down and follow along with the lessons the best you can. If you have any trouble, feel free to raise your paw for assistance, understood?"

The new student nodded and did as she was told, looking down with her ears flat against her skull as if it could block out the shocked conversations going on about her. More than once, she opened her mouth to growl at them, but thought better of it, as the authority figure was still within earshot. She didn't seem to be much of a threat, being as young, pretty, and sweet-voiced as she was, but Scubb knew not to trust to these appearances.

She took her seat, placing her pencil box on the desk, glaring at all the staring students.

"What are _you_ starin' at?" she muttered in the most menacing voice she could muster. That made the others uneasy, as they shifted in their seats and averted their eyes. Very much satisfied with herself, Scubb opened the box, laying out the scrolls of paper and charcoal exactly like the other students had.

_"Now listen up, Ward," Thornsbry had said in that stern, booming voice of his. "I had to pull quite a couple strings to get you a proper place in The Academy. Being with instructors, gaining literacy, learning sums, socializing with civilized beasts- now _that_ is character-building, wot! So! Back straight, stomach in, chin up, and don't forget to hold your tongue! Behave for a while and I shall maybe add a nice sun dress to your dresser or add some new decoration to furnish your room. Now wouldn't that be nice, wot? But misbehave and you will deal with consequences. Is that understood?"_

"Now class," Miss Flannery's voice brought her back to focus. "Please write your alphabet on your paper and do it to the best of your abilities. No cheating now. I want to see what all of you are capable of. Both capital and lowercase letters please. Oh, and make sure they're in order." Scubb was at a loss as all the other children began scribbling away at their parchment while she had just begun to pick up her piece of charcoal.

_But... what'm I supposed t'do?_

Her writing utensil hovered over the paper as she watched the instructor help another student. _Mabee if I look at the others to see what they're doin', just t'git good ideas..._

She leaned forward, peeking just over the shoulder of the hare in front of her. She frowned in confusion. _Those aren't pictures! What in the seven seas is all this gobbledy-gook? He's so stupid!_ Losing faith in that hare, she leaned to her right, keeping an eye on the instructor at all times. She didn't know why, but nobeast else was collecting ideas and she was uneasy with being the only one having to do so.

She squinted as she craned her neck, trying to inspect a haremaid's work. Of course, that snooty creature realized she was being watched and put an arm protectively over her own paper.

"Cheating is wrong!" she hissed. _Cheatin'?!_ Scubb seethed mentally._ I'm just lookin'!_

"Yer mamee's wrong!" Scubb retorted. She'd heard the corsairs say it in arguments, but she never knew what it meant. And telling from the look on the girl's face, she didn't know either. But one thing was for certain- it was an insult. As quickly as the student's paw shot up in the air, Scubb wiped that grin off her face.

"Miss Flannery! Miss Flannery! That vermin was cheating and she just said something rude to me!" All eyes snapped on the fox in an instant.

"I dunno what she's talkin' about!" she squeaked in defense.

"She just said my mother was wrong! She's never wrong!" that primp little hare announced. "She's smart and right about everything."

"Shut yer gob or I'll spit on ye!"

There was a collective gasp. "Young lady," the teacher sputtered. "No rude talk in this classroom. Here, we respect everybeast." And then she pointed a claw at an empty corner in the room. "Go to the corner and face the walls until I tell you otherwise." Scubb just stood there, her eyes darting from the teacher, to the corner, and to the waiting eyes staring back at her.

"Go and think about what you've done!" Quietly, she slipped off of her chair and up to the appointed spot, tail dragging against the floor as she did so. She didn't know how long she stood at that spot of shame, but it felt like a very long time. Finally, Flannery relieved her of her punishment and allowed her back to her seat, but only if she apologized to Lacey first. _Apologize! Fer what?! She was the one stickin' her business inter mine, telling me what I can and can't do!_

She looked around herself and at the entire classroom. They were all waiting for her to admit she was wrong. She took a deep breath to throw another insult at Lacey's smarmy face but reason got the better of her. Thornsbry would certainly punish her if she went any further.

"S'ry," she mumbled as she stared at her toes. "But I don't really mean it." She allowed some pride in herself for that last statement.

"Miss Flanneryyyyy!" she whined. "She said-" That was more than enough to set Scubb off.

"Nobody gives a damn!"

---

Scubb was arriving late to the cafeteria for lunch, as it was her punishment to stay behind in class to write the alphabet on the blackboard over and over again. She had no idea what all this curvy nonsense was, but she copied it sloppily anyways. And even more infuriating was Miss Flannery standing behind her saying the same things over and over again.

"Aaaay... beee... seeeee... deeee... eeeee... aaaaaahhhhfff..." It was the most annoying babbling she'd ever heard in her life. Any moment longer and she might've gone mad. But even worse was when that _hare_ asked her the most rock-brained question. "Do you like it here?"

Of course, Scubb had to be honest and inform her that being in this blasted rock made her want to leap out of the nearest window, but not before gouging her eyes out with a blunt quill. That response seemed to disturb her, but it earned Scubb no punishment so it didn't matter.

Instead, Miss Flannery seemed to take pity on her and strike her a deal- if she didn't misbehave any more, she wouldn't tell the Major. It was fair enough and Scubb had grudgingly agreed. So now she had a "clean slate," as the haremaid had put it before she was dismissed to lunch.

And speaking of which, she had never seen so much good food in her life! Outside of the infirmary and the new room she was moved to, she hadn't even seen how big this place even was. The ceiling was arched and lit by a cluster of candles that hung high in the air by a chain and a large metal circular thing. She had to ask what that was called someday... and there were so many seats filled with children of all ages (most of them bigger than her), all of them talking and shouting and stuffing their faces.

But she didn't have time to care about that. Rather, she made a beeline straight to where some food was kept on a stretch of tables. From what she could see, everybeast was picking the food here and choosing a place to sit elsewhere. Gingerly, she picked her plate and grabbed some food with her bare paws, shifting through the food and picking the biggest, most delicious helpings. But something that she found strange were the large spoons on the platters. _What kind of monster has a mouth that could fit dese things?_

And in the end, she had carefully picked out some toasted bread rolls, an apple, and_ lots_ of pastry with cream on top of it- far too much for one her size and age. But now where to sit? All the beasts were either ignoring her or staring at her with big fish eyes. And there didn't seem to be any empty seats anywhere... unless she wanted to sit next to that big hare over there... No. She wouldn't go there. And there was a lone table over in the corner, but did she really want to sit by herself? Nobody was inviting her to sit anywhere...

_This is Hell._

Finally, she chose the lonely table where it would at least be safer from nosy beasts. _And that way, everybeast just gets out of my way and-_

"WHOA-OOMPH!"

The next thing she knew, her bottom stung and she was on the floor with all her delicious food plastered to her fur and uniform and everything. All was quiet at first as she picked herself off, scowling as she threw all those disgusting foods off of her. And now everybeast was laughing. They were laughing _at her._ They thought it was funny!

She threw them a look that would've withered anybeast, but there were so many of them that they didn't feel threatened at all. Instead, they just laughed harder!

"Stop it! Stop laughing at me!" she stormed. But if anything, that outburst just fanned the fire.

"I _said_... STOP IIIIIIIIIIT!" It was deafening, the sounds echoing off the walls and flying in the air. She wanted them to shut up... just shut up and leave her alone. _Who the %*!# put water there to slip me up?! Someone did it on purpose, I know it!_

"It's NOT funnyyyyyy!" she raved uselessly. _They're all laughing still. It's not funny. It's not that funny... why are they laughing? Dey think they're so great! Those damn hares..._ She clenched her fists. _They're not laughing because I slipped... they're laughing cuz I'm a fox... dey hate me. They've always hated me and they wanna humiliate me!_

"GRRAAAAAAH!" She leapt at the closest hare and knocked him right out of his seat, pummeling his face with her fists.

"I said shuddap means SHADDUUUUUUP!" she yelled as she took his shirt collar and started yanking at it. There was blood on his nose and her paws were shaking, and instead of laughing there was yelling and screaming as she was being hauled up into the air by powerful arms.

* * *

And now here she was, her first day a complete and total disaster. It wasn't supposed to be this way, with one hare's face all bloodied up and her being kicked out- "expelled," they called it. And now she was down on her knees scrubbing at the floor. And now she wouldn't get anything but punishments. She wasn't good, so she'd never get a doll to be her best mate. She forced herself to look down as she felt her lip quivering. She refused to let them see her misery. _Bargra would hate to see me cry. Those hares are lucky that she ain't here. She would lop off all of their heads clean off their shoulders!_

She pulled a paw out of the soapwater bucket, noticing how disgustingly drenched it was. Pouting, she tugged half-heartedly at tag hanging from her neck. The collar was too tight and it felt like it was going to strangle her. She saw no reason why they would put it on her. If anything, it just made her work slower. And if she worked slower, she got done later, and she wouldn't get to eat anything until then.

_Grrrrrrr_ her stomach grumbled.

She was almost done now, but she wouldn't be surprised if her knees were raw. And this was just The Academy's punishment, so what would Thornsbry do to her? He had nothing to take away from her except for a bed. Hopefully he'd confiscate that instead of striking her with his pace stick. She shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, out of the corners of her eyes, she saw a very familiar-looking hare. He was hurrying away from her, so he probably hadn't seen her? She felt hope rise in her chest as she squirmed for his name. _What was 'is name agin? Puh- puh... Pitter... Patter... I can't 'member..._

"Putter!" she called out. Some heads turned her way, but none of them was the hare she wanted. He was the one that gave her the dolls, the one that yelled at her the least and gave her food and things.

"Putter! Putter!" _Isn't tha' what they calls him? _She knew she was close though. And maybe, if he really was the one she needed right now, he would at least help her take off the collar and the ridiculous wooden tag. But oddly, the hare just seemed to quicken his pace and look the other way.

"Wait!" she called out. Maybe it wasn't him?

And then it happened.

He turned around for just a split second.

And then her face crumbled as recognition dawned on her. However, Pewter just kept walking faster as if he were trying to avoid her altogether. Some eyes followed him, but he by the set of his shoulders, he was trying to avoid them too.

_He knows what I did..._ she thought miserably as tears began to gather in her eyes. _He knows I've been bad and he doesn't wanna talk t'me anymore. He hates me too..._

* * *

**So what just happened? Well, if you didn't read the last chapter's last paragraphs then I suppose you wouldn't have figured it out. Well, I know there must be a ton of you going "WHAT?! How could you make that happen, Jade?" And yeah, I know. **

**But just tell me what you think here. Were some parts funny? Was it really just sad? What did you think and how did this chapter's events change your opinion about some characters? It also gives a certain character more depth...  
**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.  
**


	9. The Coward

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. As I said, this chapter is Pewter-centric. Enjoy.**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed last time: Alizera Song, Persarr, Jarrtail, Martin the Warrior of Redwall, Fwirl of Redwall, Icefox425, Scyphi, Siran774, derrick, and hi!**

**To Hi: Well... yeah I kind of like tragedy and I do sometimes get frustrated with writers when everything's too nice. I guess I'm the exact opposite of the nice sun-shiney stuff, huh? Well, internet sucks with sarcasm, so I'm going to just be an optimist and assume that me being a sadistic writer is kind of a compliment. ^^; Well, thanks for reviewing anyways.  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Coward**

**

* * *

  
**

_Knock-knock!_

"Come in," Pewter said, straightening the wrinkles out of his petticoat. The door swung open, revealing his young nephew, who quickly ran up to him and gave him a sharp salute.

"Private Braddock present at your request, Lieutenant Major Uncle Pewter, sah!" He didn't even seem to stumble over that self-invented title. The child was beaming, eager to hear what Pewter was going to say. His uncle had already seen his progress reports from his instructor, so the young hare was at a loss to his purpose, but it didn't matter. His uncle seemed to be in a tight schedule nowadays, so a little extra time with him was needed, anyways.

But something wasn't right.

Of course, the Lieutenant Major wasn't one of the types to pick a child up and throw it in the air playfully. Nor was he the type to constantly smile and joke like others. Rather, he kept a reserved silence while favoring him with sweets. However, there was a stern look on his face and there didn't seem to be anything rewarding in his pockets. Braddock could feel his smile fall as his uncle cleared his throat.

"Braddock," he began, waving a paw at an empty chair, "please take a seat." The hare did as he was bid, more nervous than curious.

"Now, I want you to tell me what happened in the cafeteria today." There was a small break of silence as the leveret averted his eyes. Now he had a clue as to what was on Pewter's mind.

"Not much," he squeaked, rubbing his paws together in a guilty fashion. In turn, his uncle replied softly and slowly.

"Not much? Then I suppose that it doesn't matter that nobeast helped a poor girl that had fallen to the floor, eh?"

"It's not my fault, uncle," he piped defensively. There were tears gathering in his eyes now. "I wasn't the one to make her trip or anything of the sort."

"Then what _did _you do?"

"Nothing" was his sullen reply as he took a big shaky breath. His ears drooped in shame as he stared down at the floor.

"Braddock," Pewter said, his voice turned gentler and more understanding, "I thought I asked you to make her welcome. Why didn't you?" The little hare hiccuped, trying to keep a stiff upper lip. It wasn't fair! What did it matter what a scummy vermin felt like in here anyways? Why couldn't she just go back to where she came from? It's not like she was actually _trying_ to be like a proper beast. Everybeast knew what she said to Lacey- and even more witnessed what happened to that poor hare she'd beaten.

"Because she's evil," he sulked. "What does it matter what happens to it?" At the sight of Pewter's stunned reaction, the Braddock desperately tried to right himself. "B-but everybeast else was there too! Uncle Pewter, why are you yelling at me even though I wasn't the only one?"

"I'm not yelling at you," Pewter stated, the corner of his mouth pulling downwards.

"Yes you are!" And now tears were falling from the corners of his eyes as he sniffled loudly. "Why are you being so mean to me?" he wailed.

"W-wait a moment there!" Now Pewter was the one in panic, fumbling for words to remedy the situation. "Now just wait a moment, Braddy. It's alright. I just wanted to say that-"

"I wish they just killed her!" he screamed. "I wish they just left her to die!" Pewter made a grab for his wrist, but his nephew wriggled free, slamming the door behind him as he ran back to his parents. Even through the door, Pewter could hear him crying. He sighed, slumping on a chair as his mind swam in worrisome thoughts. Never before had that leveret acted that way. He was usually so cheerful and obedient. In fact, Pewter had never actually taken to _scolding_ him. Whenever the boy seemed to be in a tough spot with his guardians, he would come and take refuge under _his_ wing, not the other way around.

_I suppose it was quite a shock to him,_ Pewter admitted to himself. _It seems that I've upset two children in one day. A new record for me._ And then the saddening look on the fox's face flashed in his mind. He saw clearly how she had blinked at him curiously before he turned his back on her. And even clearer, he could envision the expression the cub wore when she had realized that she had been shunned.

He sighed as he leaned back on his chair, absent-mindedly staring at the portrait of his father. It was a rather old painting, looming up from the wall. However old it was, Pewter guessed that it was at least several seasons before Colonel McCombs had met his wife.

He had always wondered what his father was like back then. He seemed as stern and solemn as ever, standing in that regal sideways position with his attire set in perfect order, his eyes seeming to stare dismissively over the heads of curious onlookers. For all he knew, the hare in the frame didn't need to fidget over his appearance for fifteen minutes before standing in front of the artist. Rather, his air of nobility and orderly poise always seemed to come naturally to him- even just weeks before death.

_And Father always seemed to have the right answer to everything too,_ he thought sullenly as he settled his crossed arms on the table, allowing his chin to rest between them. _If he were here now, he'd tell me the same exact thing as he did when I was just in my teenage years._

_

* * *

  
_

"Sometimes, Pewter, I have no idea what goes through your mind when these incidents happen. Why didn't you do anything? He is your friend, for Gorath's sake!"

It was supper time and young Pewter was sitting stiff as a board, his roasted carrot untouched on his plate as his father admonished him. His older sister, however, was sitting next to him, holding an ice pack to her eye while taking dainty bites out of her dish. Of all things, Pewter remembered how Parsley would just sit there, pretty as you please no matter what mood the air was in.

Of course, everybeast loved her. They always said that she looked a lot like his mother, though Pewter wouldn't know. She'd died moments after his birth, after all.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" the colonel asked in his rumbling voice.

"I'm sorry, sah," Pewter mumbled. "It won't happen again, sah."

"I should very well hope not!" he _hmph_ed, finally taking his seat. "Now hurry up and eat your supper before it gets cold. Young lads don't grow without proper nourishment, wot!" As tough and strict as his father was, he wasn't unlike all the other hares when it came to appetite. It wasn't long before he was eating heartily, though Pewter didn't feel much like eating his share.

He just couldn't see how it was fair of him to think that of his very own son. It wasn't like he was a little thieving sneak or as if he had committed a great sin of some sort. Sometimes Pewter just wished that Maes would leave him alone and look to someone else for help the next time a bully came around. It was beyond him, why that chubby misfit always seemed to look his way when trouble arose.

_He had just been minding his own business, enjoying his luncheon with his friends when he heard a distressed whine and some harsh laughing. Pewter felt his shoulders rise as everybeast around looked behind him, staring at the spectacle that was now quite routine._

"_No! Give me back my lunch!"_

"_But first you'd have to get your glasses," somebeast sneered, and the whining sounds intensified. Biting his lip, Pewter turned around to see Maes jumping up and down while two older hares held a lunch box and a pair of glasses in the air. The squat little hare seemed on the verge of tears now as his he heard some snickering among the onlookers. Pewter swallowed, craning his neck to see if anybeast was going to make the first move._

_At that moment, the victim halted his efforts, staring blindly at the crowd with tears in his eyes. Some beasts merely walked away or continued with their business while others in a closer proximity watched on. And through this, Pewter merely sat there, breathless as he felt Maes's gaze fall on him. He hoped that he just couldn't see him. _

_The bullies were now taunting him further, waving the spectacles right in front of Maes's face as he made futile attempts to snatch it. _

"_It's not fair!" he cried. It was then that Pewter felt himself stand up. He didn't know what made him do it, but once he had moved, all heads seemed to turn on him._

"_Uh-umm…" he mumbled, shrinking back. "Could you please leave him alone?" He inwardly smacked himself upside the head as one of the brutes smirked._

"_You want to be in Chubby's place?"_

"_No," he said instantly, stumbling back to his seat. He looked down, regretting everything as eyes continued to stare at him. He imagined Maes's face right then and sent him a mental apology. What difference could he have made anyways? He was still much smaller than those two hares, and there were bigger children watching, so why didn't they do anything? In fact, why didn't _anybeast_ do anything? It wasn't just him, so why did he feel so guilty? He had done all he could, after all. It should've been somebeast else to stand up, not him._

"_Leave him alone!" _

_Everybeast turned towards the source of the voice. Parsley was stomping right up to the scene, her face like thunder. She was older than Maes's tormentors, though they seemed quite unphased. _

"_I said, leave him alone!" she demanded again._

"_What are you going to do if we don't?" one scoffed as the other laughed. However, the laughing ceased immediately, replaced by a sharp exhale as a knee connected hard against his stomach. The other hare barely had any time to recover from his surprise as she gave him a quick jab to the face. Pewter had no idea what happened next, as a sea of ears suddenly sprang up, blocking his vision entirely. It was a scene of utter chaos as voices shouted in his ears, somebeast shrieked, and he was shoved and battered around in the frenzied crowd._

It wasn't fair.

Father had always taught them to always adhere to the mountain's rules and Pewter was always quick to obey them. And seeing as how Parsley had broken a key rule by initiating a fist-fight, he wasn't envious of his sister's position... until _now_, at least. Even suspended by the Academy, she was still the apple of her father's eye.

_Of course,_ Pewter thought bitterly, _she could do no wrong while he disapproves everything I do. She might spoil all the food in the mountain's larders and Father would agree and say everybeast needed a better diet anyways._

"Pewter." He snapped from his thoughts as the colonel addressed him.

"Yes sah?"

"Listen to me, son," he said sternly, cutting a slice of his third helping of carrot, "You have to buck up, understand? Don't be a coward." The last sentence struck him like a slap to the face.

_Coward?! But Father… how could I be a coward? I stood up. I did more than everybeast else did… well… _almost_ everyone._ He clenched his fist as he glanced at his sister. _How could he call me a coward? I was just following the rules. What else could I have done?_

"Father," Parsley spoke up, "I think you are being rather harsh to Pewter." She gave a weak smile as Pewter looked at her, alarm clearly written on his face. He grit his teeth, wishing that she would just stop sticking her nose in his business.

"Oh nonsense," McCombs _hirrumph_ed. "He needs to understand these things."

Pewter had to fight to hide his frown as he laid his napkin on the table. "Please excuse me, sah. I don't feel too peckish for carrot at the moment. I'll be in my room."

"Ah yes," the colonel replied, barely looking up. "And think about wot I told you."

"Yes sah," he replied obediently, looking back to see his father touch Parsley's swollen eye with a rare kind of affection.

* * *

That was the way it was back then, and now, there was nobeast in his family save Braddock. His father was strict but well-meaning. It wasn't clear what the old colonel meant about his "cowardice," but Pewter had understood in the end. Though, it was a shame that this understanding had come after his father's passing. Not to mention, it was always easier to understand virtues than follow them.

It was Parsley that was the brave one. She was the one that always fought for what she believed in. She always stood up for everyone. How ironic it was, that while she was always there for others, nobody was there by her side in the end…

* * *

**Anything you guys want to add? Anything? Hmmm? Well, I left a little bit of a clue as to what happened to Parsley and if you're really frustrated with me by now, then good. I mean, that means you're interested and I'm just doing my job. *smirk* Well, I'm going at a slow but sure pace, I assure you so just keep reading and you'll understand soon enough. ;)**

**Happy 4th of July, everyone!  
**


	10. Homesick

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I've been a little busy this summer with a job and college and whatnot. I have been working a bit on both my fics but it's getting hard to focus on both of them. I want to make sure that none of my stories get left behind and abandoned, so I tried to only update when I finish both, but apparently they're both falling behind now. I admit, I'm running into a road bump with Chains, but I'll work on it later. I've found that it's quite helpful to get rid of writer's block when I start on a chapter I've been excited about. I will get around to it soon. :)**

**Special thanks to the reviewers: Myrkin, Persarr, Siran 774, Scyphi, Mosshadow, Icefox425, Jarrtail, Shards-of-Airan, Alizera Song, and Quavera Tava.**

**This chapter's just a little more heart-felt than the others and shows a little more about Pewter than the last chapters. The info and characterization are a little more explicit than i like, but I have to give you guys at least _something_.**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Homesick**

**

* * *

  
**

_The young hare came home, laying the certificate and decorated sword down on the table for his father to see when he got back. The colonel was planned to come to his award ceremony, but in his stead was an empty seat glaring back at the stage. Ever since Father got word that Parsley was coming back from the front, he had gone ahead to get her welcoming party arranged- reserving a dining hall and organizing some caterers. He was simply over-joyed at the news of her coming home and never bothered to question why. _

_"Probably because she did such a top-notch job in her unit," the colonel chortled to himself as he smacked the letter. Pewter had rarely ever seen him look quite so happy or proud. Ever since he had heard rumors of tribe rats in the North, he had lost sleep and appetite worrying about her, and now Captain Darche had given her early discharge. She was coming home._

_Coming home..._

_"Father?" he asked. There was no response from the empty dorm. He sighed and arranged his awards neatly. The colonel couldn't stand untidiness- especially if guests were going to come into the house. _

"A party to celebrate your sister's homecoming and your graduation, Pewter," Father had exclaimed as he jotted plans down on paper. "This should be a wonderful party!"

_"A wonderful party, indeed!" Pewter muttered to himself. Couldn't Parsley have chosen a better day to come to them? Maybe the week after? Couldn't she at least give him some time as the center of attention? There were no plans or anything until after he got the let-  
_

Creeeeeaaaaak...

_He froze at the sound. "W-who's there?" Now the place seemed unnaturally still. Everything was quiet, all except for the window's drapes flapping with the wind. _Did I... did I open the window before I left?_ Pewter stepped around lightly, ears flattened as he recalled all the Academy had taught him about stealth._

Keep yourself silent at all times, _he rehearsed mentally. _Keep an eye on every angle of your surroundings. Always fall into an offensive or defensive stance. Watch for any possible exits...

_He rounded a corner in the hall_, _leaping out with his fists poised for a punch. But the only enemy that greeted him down that darkened hall was just the thought that he was going insane. Perhaps his father came back inside their home and opened the window?  
_

_He sighed, lowering his arms before something clamped a paw over shoulder. He yelped in alarm, spinning around as he lashed a paw out, feeling the sting on back of his paw as he struck something hard. _

_"Ooh! Pewter!" He stopped, panting as he studied the intruder. _

_"... Parsley?" She was bent over slightly, clutching at her nose while some liquid pooled out from between her claws. But other than that, she seemed fine but... He blinked, making sure he wasn't mistaken._

_"Shhh!" she whispered. "You can't tell Father."_

_"B-but..." he stared at her swollen stomach. "... You can't hide it from him anyways..."_

_"No!" she panicked, hugging the unborn child as she sat down. "You can't tell him! You can't tell him!" And then it dawned on Pewter why she was given early leave._

---

Pewter blinked awake, his footpaws feeling cold. He groaned, stretching his back as he pushed himself off the armchair. _Thump! _He sighed, bending down and feeling the floor for whatever it is that fell. Finally, he felt the object and picked it up, identifying the book: Tale of Sunflash the Mace. _Ah yes... the story of the Redwall ferret... _He placed the book on the nightstand, raising his arms in a stretch.

It was dark and he supposed he had dozed off. He didn't remember falling asleep... how odd that there was a draft... He looked back up at his window, the curtains drifting up like ghosts.

"I'm not ashamed of Braddy." Her voice echoed in his mind. It surprised him and infuriated him at the same time. How could she possibly be so resilient and stubborn and shameless? But now she was dead and there was no more anger, no more frustration. Just a sad blankness.

Shivering, he stretched himself over the ledge and pulled the window shut, locking it tight before he drew the drapes back over it. It was strange, how it felt as though these nightmares were the usual. They came every so often that it seemed to be just a regular dream to him, a repeat of the past. Sometimes, he wondered if he'd acted differently than he had, would anything have changed? If anybeast had acted differently, would they it made the difference?

If he had bothered to turn around and talk to the cub when she was all alone, would that have made a difference? Or did he already make a difference- a _negative_ one? His face set in a frown, he turned towards the dining table, noting how the stitched rag doll stared back at him questioningly.

* * *

Tonight there was a new moon. Scubb knew exactly what that meant- no light tonight. Her chamber contained no candles and no windows save for one, but it only showed a world of blank emptiness. And tonight, she would have no supper, as Major had ordered it.

"_I swear, Ward," the elderly hare huffed. "What was going through my mind when I volunteered to take you in, I'll never know! Ever since you got here, you've been nothing but trouble. You should at least be grateful for all the opportunities we've supplied you with! You're just lucky that we did not throw you out into the wilderness- luckier still that we even spared you!"_

"_Fine then," she growled, her eyes watering as she touched her welts gingerly. "Then just throw me away. See if I care!"_

And it seemed that he really did take her advice. He threw her in her prison he called a "room" and locked her in with nothing but a blanket and a straw bed. She was there the entire day and the few visitors she had were just there to plop a tray of food and water on the floor, nudge it towards her with a footpaw, and leave.

It had been at least five days since she'd been captured by them. How long would she have to wait before Bargra came for her… if she'd ever come at all…?

She was her mother and she always watched out for her and made her feel better if she got hurt. Scubb smiled to herself as she remembered the time when she played with the other children. It was only a little game that tested courage. The concept was simple, really: see who could get the closest to the slaves and poke them.

Usually the slavedrivers would see them and yell at them to get away- maybe even hit them. She remembered that one time, she was goaded on by her playmates as she snuck by an ugly rat who was busy whipping somebeast. The tiny cub scuttled up to a sea otter, his back scarred and bent over his work. She inched towards him, eyes constantly on the slavedriver. But that was a big mistake.

Just as she was about to jab one of the fresh scars on the slave's back, the otter raised a footpaw and slammed it hard on her tail. She howled in pain, cursing as she cried and tried to scramble away while he pinned her tail down. There was a loud _crack_ as a whip snapped in the air and suddenly the weight on her tail lifted just so she could bolt out of the galley, past the laughing children, onto the deck, and into Bargra's arms.

She cried and cried and cried as the vixen smoothed out her tail's fur and wiped away her tears, glaring at the laughing onlookers. Even some of the slaves were chuckling to themselves. But what Scubb remembered most was the way Bargra cradled her in her arms and took her back to the hammock they shared. If it wasn't for her, Scubb had no idea what she would do. That otter that hurt her would've gotten away with it if Bargra wasn't there to whip that miserable slave afterwards. She used to feed her, protect her, talk to her, and give her things. But now she had no one.

_Creeaaak..._

She turned around, blinking back at the light.

"Whaddya want?" she demanded. "Gerraway from me!"

"It's alright, it's alright," a familiar voice said as the intruder got closer. "It's only me, Pewter."

"Oh, it's _you_," she spat. The hare closed the door behind them, banishing the light once more. Realizing the darkness she was in, he reopened it, leaving it ajar so some light slanted in.

"There," he said. "We can see better now."

"And why would I wanna see yer cross-eyed face?"

"You don't have to talk like that," he replied, his tone unscolding. He was closer now, and she could now see that he was holding some small bundle in his arms. Her eyes widened slightly, though she still kept them narrowed.

"What is it this time? Another ugly doll?" She scooted over as he kneeled next to her on the pile of straw.

"Got yourself in some more trouble, eh?" He didn't wait for her to answer as he held up the doll. It was in a red dress this time while stitches ringed its neck. "I got it fixed, see?" He offered it to her, noticing how she stared at it curiously. Slowly, she lifted it from his paws, cradling it in her arms as she looked down at it, her eyes seeming almost vacant.

"Pewter?"she asked in a small voice.

"Hm?"

"Do you... d'ye think you have any dolls of foxes?"

"Erm..." He paused awkwardly. "I might. I could check and see, I suppose."

"Are there any foxes or vermin here in this crummy mountain?" she asked in a flat voice. Again he paused, wishing that he could somehow tell her something comforting- tell her that she wasn't all alone here in this strange new world that had snatched her away.

"No." He felt his heart dip as she drew her knees up. She never seemed so small. Pewter watched as she stroked the doll's ears and gripped its arm. It was then that he noticed the red stripes on her paws. "What happened there?" he gasped, making a grab for her wrist, though she pulled away.

"That wart-gutted wrinkle-cheek whacked me, was what!" she flared, the angry look in her eyes cuing Pewter to back off.

"But on the back of your paws?!"

She shuffled her footpaws together as she looked at a blank wall, her mouth twisting before she answered. "He got mad at me for what happened at the Academy and made me face the wall and put my paws on it. And then..." she swallowed, "then he told me he was goin't'gimme five strikes on my bottom. He hit me some and I tried to block it and it hit my paws instead. Those whackings on m'paws didn't count, though."

"Did it hurt?"

"Of course it 'urt, addlebrain!" she hissed. And then her voice softened. "But it was nothin'."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have some good news." She turned around, her eyes sparking with that old curiosity. "I talked to Miss Flannery today. She said that she was willing to give you some private tutoring, though her schedule is quite full, so you would probably have to take your lessons later at night- different times than most other hares. You would like that, wouldn't you? Do you like her?"

"The loud-mouth doesn't know when to shut up," she scowled, recalling how she had forced her to write all over the blackboard until the chalk powder dusted her clothes.

"Now that's not fair," Pewter argued, his voice a notch harsher. "It was very kind of her to offer you an education. If it wasn't for her, you would probably have to take your lessons from a strict taskmaster of sorts."

"I don't need an eddiction," she sulked.

"Yes you do," he pressed. "If you don't, you would never fit in with the rest of the children. They'd all learn to read and write and all sorts of useful things while you stay locked up in your dungeon."

"I don't wanna."

"Like it or not, you have to do this. If it's not Miss Flannery, then it would be somebeast that Major Thornsbry would appoint. You are going to learn and it will be for the best."

"Never!"

"Scubb," he insisted. "It's for your own good."

"No!" she screeched. "No! No! No!"

Now the hare's patience was reaching its limit. "You are being impossible!"

"You are being an idjit!"

_"I'm trying to help you!"_ His voice cracked like a whip and Scubb fell silent, hugging her doll to her as her ears angled backwards. Pewter sighed, his shoulders sagging before he tried the phrase again. "I'm just trying to help you," he offered gently. "I'm on your side. I'm just here to make things easier for you."

"Why..." he caught the vibration of her voice, "... are you helpin' me?" The question caught him off-guard.

"B-because I _want_ to help you." He offered a weak smile at that. "I like you. I care about you." She nodded slowly, turning away from him as she buried her nose between her knees. She felt her eyes brim with tears and she fought to keep them in, but the cruelness of everything suddenly came crashing down on her all at once. The little cub blinked, tears dribbling down her snout and onto the floor. It was too late now. She couldn't stop the onslaught of tears now that the first droplets had fallen.

Scubb swallowed, giving a choked snuffling sound as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, turning away from her benefactor before he could see her weakness. However, her attempts were futile, as her shoulders were shuddering violently with every shaking breath. Alarmed, Pewter dug a paw deep in his chest pocket, flipping out a white handkerchief.

"Here," he said, offering it to her, though she only snatched it away and flung it back at his face. Sighing, he picked up the crumpled cloth and laid a paw on her shoulder, turning her around. She fought to wrench herself free, though he held her still as he attempted to wipe the tears from her face. Again she resisted, slapping his paws away angrily.

"Stoppit! Stoppit! I said stoppit!" she growled. "Get that snot-covered rag off my face! I'll bite ye again!"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's clean," he said, all concentration honed in on his task. "Just hold still!"

"No!" she shouted, twisting her body around so that she faced the other way. "No I won't! I hate you!" She bit her lip as more tears began to flow. "I hate all of you," she cried. She was no longer struggling and Pewter was motionless. "It's all your fault, Pewter! Why'd ye take me here? Why?" Her chest heaved in and out as her sobs wracked her lungs and the next thing she knew, she was clutching at Pewter's shirt, weeping onto his shoulder. He teetered over slightly, almost knocked off balance before he steadied himself with his free paw.

He sighed wearily, patting her on the head as she unleashed all her anger unto the hare with her tiny, harmless fists. "It's not fair!" she shouted. "It's not fair! Why'd ye take me over here? Why'd ye do this t'me?"

"Sh-sh-sh," he soothed, patting her on the back and offering what little solace he could.

"I hate it!" She shuddered. She wasn't flailing her arms out at him anymore. Now, she was just weeping helplessly, finally safe in someone's arms after so long. "I didn't want to be here. I want to go home. I want to go home to Bargra."

"It's alright," he whispered. "It's alright, Scubb. It hurts, I know. It'll get better, though. It's not so bad here- you'll see."

"But I don't want to be here," she repeated miserably. "I just want my mamee back. I just want Bargra. I need 'er."

He had no idea how long he'd held her. The tears kept coming and for some reason, Pewter felt scared for her. She was usually so strong and snappish- so full of spirit. And now, he worried that her fire would fade here. He had no idea why it was so important that she stayed the same. After all, if she at least surrendered she would probably fit in better among the hares. But that was it- she would have to forsake her will, almost the same way a hopeless slave would.

Pewter supposed this is where his redemption would be found. After all, he had failed with Parsley and he was determined not to fail for Scubb.

_It would be hard for her,_ he admitted, gently lowering the sleeping cub down on the bale of straw. He put a thin blanket over her, heaving an exasperated sigh as she stuck her thumb in her mouth again. However, he did his best and ignored that nasty habit, gently placing the rag doll next to her so that it nestled comfortably in the crook of her arm.

_Grow up strong. Keep your chin up and keep your pride no matter what.  
_

And then he left, soundlessly closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Now, a lot of you are wondering if I'm going to have a big time-skip or something like that. The fact is, I will, but it won't be a big one. Rather, I'm going to show snap-shots of Scubb's life as time goes on. These little snap-shots will come around for about 4 or 5 more chapters until something big happens. As it stands, I have half that important chapter typed up and it's fueling my drive to write. :D**

**Please review and thank you for reading (and hopefully reviewing!)  
**


	11. Leaving Behind

**OK, I'm back now. Sorry about the long wait, but I had some decisions to make. Apparently, this while Time-Skip Arc is going to take a bit longer than I thought, only because I want to get the whole Parsley Mystery done and over with as quickly as possible. Now, I don't want to blurt it out, so I think that this little Time-Skip thing is going to be not just 3- 4 chapters, but maybe 5- 6. Oh well, as long as I could get some interesting things going, right? Ugh... I have a feeling that I messed up with pacing again.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last time: Estia, Quavera Tava, Siran 744, Mosshadow, Scyphi, Icefox425, Shards-of-Airan, Red Squirrel Writer, Martin the Warrior of Redwall, Jarrtail, Myrkin, Reader, Foeseeker, and SnuffSnuff.**

**

* * *

**

**Leaving Behind**

**

* * *

**(because I suck at naming chapters :P )

Scubb had sprouted the two seasons she'd stayed at the mountain. She had eventually learned to read as well as write, and according to Miss Flannery, she was already above the standards of the regular classes of her age group. Everybeast said that Scubb ought to feel proud of herself, but she couldn't help but feel saddened by the news. Sooner or later, the cub was going to join back up with the other leverets in a group class and Miss Flannery was getting married, so she wouldn't have much time to teach for a while. Was her tutor serious about her progress or had she simply wanted to rid of her?

Sighing, the cub turned another page of the book, trying to cope without pictures as she swung her legs in the air. Absent-mindedly, she turned to look outside the window and at the happy leverets scampering about the courtyard.

_Nevermind,_ she told herself, turning back to the book. _The Library's better anyways. Nobody bothers me in here... all those hares gamboling about like drooling infants. Hmph!_ She turned her attention back to the pages, frowning as she came across another difficult word.

_Whap!_

The ball of paper bounced off her head and fell neatly to the table. Curious, she picked it up, smoothing it so that it was readable. Well, at least it could have been readable- but only to those who had a trained eye for Forbes's paw-writing.

"Meat me outside." It took less than a second for Scubb to hop off the table and clap the book shut, already scuttling over to the bookshelf to return it to the proper place.

---

"Did you get wot we need?" the hare asked, mouth smacking as he chewed. He was still a leveret by the mountain's standards, but he was already several seasons older than her.

"I've got it in the closet," she said softly, turning her palm upwards. Forbes sighed and nodded, digging into his pocket and giving her a fresh mint leaf. She sniffed the sweet scent before stuffing it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"Race you," he whispered, speeding down the hall. She growled, leaping after him as fast as her dress would allow, making sure to stick close to the walls. They reached their destination with no trouble, Forbes opening the creaking door while his companion watched.

"Treasure! Yarr," he said gruffly, using his best corsair voice. The bucket held nothing like treasure but Scubb had worked hard to obtain it none-the-less. She had been collecting whatever left-overs she could get and now it was this big stenchy mess ready to be used for their latest prank. Of course, Forbes would do it himself, but he was a hare, and as a rule would never waste food. Plus, Scubb spent plenty of time "pulling her share" scrubbing dishes in the kitchens while the leverets learned self-defense- something she was banned from.

She hated her chore with all her heart, oftentimes spitting on the clean plates as she scorned the sloppy creature that ate from it. But if there was anything that she had gained from her experiences in the kitchens, it was that she was sometimes allowed to take "samples" before supper was served. And then there was Lavender.

Just like Forbes, she was older than the little cub. However, the haremaid was absolutely _nothing_ like the trouble-making rascal. She was practical, well-liked, pretty, cheerful, polite, smart, and she loved to read- every instructor's dream student. The first time Scubb saw her and her sickeningly sweet smile, she wanted to pour soap water into her eyes- that is, until she saw how the haremaid's leg twisted in a crippling deformity. Unsuitable for the normal recesses and physical exercises, Lavender (or as she was so aptly nicknamed "Luv") had found her use in the kitchens and infirmary.

She didn't seem to mind the cub's presence, just as long as she wouldn't curse. In fact, she seemed rather curious about the vermin, asking her all sorts of questions of sea life. It felt strange at first, explaining how the ship worked and skirting over details of the oarslaves. And then Luv would ask what there was to do for young ones, what the other children were like, and even more, what Bargra was like. It was nice to talk to Luv, but only when they were alone. When all the other leverets were around, Scubb couldn't fight the fact that she felt alone. Luv always had friends, you see, and had no time to chit-chat with a little child.

"Open this confounded door!" Forbes's voice dragged her back to reality and she did him that favor, wrinkling her nose as he hauled the putrid thing through the doorway. It was lunchtime, so naturally the halls would be quiet and lonely. They didn't want anybeast to be seen acting suspicious. It would just ruin the prank.

* * *

Pewter pulled a glum face as he waited in the empty council room. Just why Major Darche wanted to speak to him in private at this time, he had no idea. Actually, that was a lie. He _did_ know, though he preferred not to stick his whiskers into the business of promotions and officer rivalries. _And I'm missing my vittles for something that doesn't even involve me? And he's _late.

The door shoved open to reveal a decorated hare with a tray full of food. Although several years older than Pewter, he was still quite young and it was rare for somebeast his age to shoot through the ranks as he did.

"Major." Pewter stood up and gave a slight bow as his superior took the seat across from him, not seeming to care about the usual formalities one bit.

"Hullo Pewter. Didn't grab yourself some tuck, I see? On a diet?" the superior asked, taking a bite out of his pasty. Pewter felt a vein burst in his head somewhere but his face remained stoic.

"Not quite... sir." There was a suffocating silence as the major ate his lunch as if nothing was wrong. He probably thought it polite that he wasn't speaking with his mouth full, but it was the exact opposite with his audience starving and the silence dragging. Pewter longed to say something to speed up the process, though the thought of interrupting the Major's meal seemed... impolite. Rather, he resorted to sulking inwardly, just to keep his mind off his stomach._ Even if Major Thornsbry is strict and says few words, at least he has the _decency_ to be punctual, consider other beasts' time, or actually acknowledge a formal greeting._.. _I'm just too polite sometimes._

"So," Darche said, scrubbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "I wanted to talk to you about the promotion. Of all the majors, it's obvious that my main competition is with Major Thornsbry. I would much rather be drowning in gravy than to let that old dusty beast get the better of me."

"That much is obvious, Major," Pewter replied calmly, both paws clasped over the table.

"Ah yes, and your input counts too, Lieutenant Major." Pewter could hear the smile in the other hare's voice. "After all, this is a very close race and any voice could put somebeast at a whisker-length lead."

"So you want me to vote for you?" the lieutenant major asked. This was a stupid question, and they both knew it.

"Of course," the major smirked. "Your rank gives you quite some credit."

"And why should I give you my approval?" In all honesty, Darche was a wonderful and bold fighter, if not too egotistic. He was also well-liked among the hares, a direct contrast to Thornsbry's sour personality. But however much the young hare was popular, he lacked grace with most of his older superiors. Pewter wasn't sure if Darche had underestimated the elders' keen sense of subtle sarcasm or if the disrespecting hare simply wanted to make a point. Whether or not he disagreed with the way they conducted their troops, Darche had no right nor position to give them insult.

Thronsbry, although stern and strict, at least cared for the rules and adhered to discipline. He had also served the mountain for seasons and seasons. Pewter imagined the degrading feeling that would nag at Thornsbry if somebeast so young and crass became Lieutenant Colonel.

"...You know, lieutenant major, there was a saying that an otter once told me..." he tilted his head and cupped his chin with a paw. "Oh, now wot was it... ah, 'You scratch my back and I scratch yours' was the term? How would you like to take over my seat, Future Major Pewter?" The idea struck Pewter's brain like an arrow.

"Oh, and don't forget," Darche continued. "Try to recall who it was that suggested your rise from private to second lieutenant in the first place."

Pewter said nothing at first, his mouth a straight and unwavering line. "... I thank you for the opportunity, Major Darche," he said carefully. "I am flattered by your offer and yet... I am also insulted." Darche raised his brows, raising a paw to interrupt, though Pewter ignored it.

"If bargaining was your way of rising through the ranks then I will not be a part of it. There's a difference between gaining and earning." He stopped at that, realizing that he had just quoted his father.

Darche opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. Finally, he regained his tongue and his smile. "You know, I like you Pewter. You have quite a bit of backbone. I'm sorry if I offended you earlier, but I was just saying that I take care of my friends."

"Friends?" Pewter echoed. "I admit that you are friendlier to me than you are most others, major, but I still consider you an acquaintance. Good-bye."

* * *

Scubb and Forbes were climbing the steps, sharing the weight of the bucket between them. Right now, Scubb wished that she hadn't done such a good job at collecting all those putrid left-overs.

"Faster," Forbes grunted. "At this rate, it would just be better if I carried it myself." Scubb frowned at the challenge.

"Try climbing steps in this dress," she growled, plucking up her strength and trudging forward. But on her third step, her footpaw slipped and she dropped to her knees, nearly spilling the pail's contents.

"Careful!" Forbes scolded, recovering balance. Scubb was no longer grasping at the bucket. Rather, she was staring at her knees where fur and blood had been scraped off on the stone steps. Even her palms and elbows were bloody.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry," Forbes said. She grit her teeth at the insult.

"Of course not! It's just a flesh wound. Keep going." He put the bucket down on the steps, offering her a paw to help her up. She refused, turning her head away as she picked herself up.

---

"Oh corks," Scubb groaned.

"What now?"

"Lunchtime is almost over," she mumbled. "We won't make it to West Hall. We're still in South."

"Well it doesn't matter s'long we get this confounded pail someplace," her accomplice stated. "So what if we don't get to spill it on the older leverets? We can at least get somebeast."

"We might as well." To be honest, this little prank wasn't as fun as Scubb had hoped. She was looking forward to spending time with Forbes and getting to see the look on those hares' faces. But now it was ruined. It wasn't just that she had scraped her knee. It was just that this whole game just wasn't like she imagined it.

"How about this one?" Forbes asked, pointing at a set of double-doors. It was a rhetorical question, so it really didn't matter what she said. Plus, she didn't feel like arguing right now anyways. She just wanted to get it over with so she could get back to... get back to... get back to whatever it was she felt like doing. Soon enough, the young hare had dragged a nice bench to the doors and was standing on it, pail in his paws as Scubb held the door ajar and watched the empty halls, ears on the alert for pawsteps.

Forbes raised the heavy pail over his head, arms wobbling as he did so. For a second, Scubb thought the entire thing would up-end and drench him in filth. But instead, he managed to lift it over the the top of the door. Carefully, tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth, the hare had the pail situated on top so that it balanced perfectly. However, his paws hovered over it protectively as he gave Scubb the cue to put the door-stop in place. Should anybeast push the door open, they'd have a nasty surprise in the next second.

Once their work was done they pushed the bench back in place. But once they were ready to run to their surveillance place at the hall's corner, they heard voices.

"I am telling you, Pewter, that what I said should not have irked you so much."

"Pewter?" Scubb gasped.

"F-father?" Forbes rushed back to the door, forgetting that he needed the bench. Scubb hurried, squirming as she dragged it against the stone floor.

"Help me with this," she said, her voice barely maintained. Forbes ran back in a panic, going to the other side and pushing the bench. The voices were nearer and their time was running out.

"If anything, Darche, I don't think I'll put a word in for either you or Thornsbry. At least I'm not going to be aiding your arch rival, so you should just be happy with that."

"You don't understand, Pewter." It sounded like Forbes's father was losing his patience, and that spurred the urgency.

"Hurryuphurryuphurryup!" Scubb whispered, holding the wobbling bench steady as Forbes retrieved the pail with sweaty paws.

"I don't want to hear any more." That was Pewter's voice again. It had been a long time since Scubb heard him even the slightest bit angry.

_SCHLOOOOOP!_

The next thing she knew, her eyes were shut while her ears and nose were filled with a terrible, foul-smelling stickiness. She cried out despite herself, opening her eyes to see that she was sitting smack in the middle of a giant puddle of putrid garbage. Scubb had never seen badger vomit, but if anything, that was one way to describe the mess: a badger was at a feast and accidentally swallowed down raw fish. He got a stomach-ache and rushed to a window but didn't make it in time. Yes, that seemed to be the story that went along with this picture.

"Did you hear that?" Scubb couldn't tell who said that. There was still gunk in her ears.

"Ugh! That smell!"

She felt a shadow over her and she looked up, expecting a stern hare with a disapproving face. However, it was just Forbes, standing on the bench as he pulled the bucket off his head, grimacing as a small shower of grime washed into his ears. Scubb had the urge to run away, but right as she stood up the door opened and two hares were staring down at them.

"Fooooorbes!" Major Darche growled, recognizing the filthy urchin as his son. "What in blazes have you done now, boy?" For a second Scubb didn't know if Forbes was going to break down apologizing. He did seem scared now that he was finally faced with his father. Pewter came right behind the major, stopping in his tracks to gape at the slime-slick fox cub.

"I- I..." Forbes stuttered. But then fire relit itself in his eyes. "You should very well thank us, sparing you the embarrassment. If it wasn't for us, you'd be hopping through the halls with turnip gravy in your aaah- aaaaaaaah!" Major Darche swiftly claimed his son's ear, pinching and twisting it as he pulled him along. Forbes now had his head tilted as he was trudged down the hall.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience my son has caused you, lieutenant major," the major said without looking back. "I will have to cut this conversation short, so good day."

Scubb stayed frozen to the spot. Only when she heard the _tap-tap-tapping_ of Pewter's boot did she stand up and attempt to brush the muck off her new dress. She figured that Major Thornsbry wouldn't be pleased to hear the mess she'd gotten into today. And speaking of majors, she wondered what kind of punishment Forbes would get. She was lucky that Major Darche didn't even notice her, much less look at her.

"Scubb," Pewter said in a nasally voice. She looked up at him, seeing a handkerchief crammed against his nose.

"T'wasn't my fault!" she huffed. "It was Forbes's idea! We didn't know it was you in the first place!"

"Why do you even get into these kinds of mischief, Scubb?"

"None of your stupid business," she blurted before clamping her mouth shut. Pewter sighed. She hated to see him disappointed, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted some fun was all.

"I just don't understand you," he told her. He walked away, nodding at her to follow. She did as she was told, though she did so sulkily, stomping her paws so that big pawprints of rotted slime was left in her wake. "Why do you play with that Forbes? You know that he is a spoilt brat that gets away with everything. The only reason why his father is punishing him now is because that leveret made a mess of himself and because he very nearly dumped a bucket-full of that-that... that... wotever it was on the major's head. You could make better friends than that, Scubb. You could if you tried!"

"But they're all so boring," she groaned. "And I like the way Forbes doesn't care about rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants and nobeast gives a hoot about it."

"He's a trouble-maker, Scubb, and he's a terrible influence on you."

"But he's my friend," she said defensively. "And the Long Patrol Code says that only dirt betrays friends."

Pewter sighed again, wondering how he was supposed to explain things to her. He heard some talk in the distance and realized that he had just missed lunch. He would be lucky if even so much as a morsel was left. His stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Scubb, I have no idea what Major Thornsbry's reaction would be, but if I were you I would keep quiet about it and run to a washroom and clean up whatever evidence I can. Now, off you go." She blinked curiously at him.

"I'm not telling. Go!" he ordered, and then she scampered off to the nearest stairs. There was a cry somewhere out there. Something that sounded like "Good heavens, what is this mess?!"

* * *

Scubb had washed up, cleaned her dress and hung it to dry, just as she was told and acted especially good for the rest of the day. She avoided the Major and everybeast else as best she could, staying quiet and locked up in her chambers pretending to read. The whole time she wondered about Forbes, though. She worried about him. _That major really did look mad. His face was almost beet-red._ She put her book down and decided to take a walk. There was no way she could stay cooped up in her room any longer.

She wandered absent-mindedly, wondering if she would dare to knock on Forbes's door after what happened. Would Major Darche get mad at her too? Would he yell at her and tell Major Thornsbry? That would be terrible luck, as she had gotten away scotch-free and all. She imagined what The Major would say to her.

_"Honestly, Ward," he would say as he picked up his pace stick. "Believe me, I do not enjoy punishing you but you leave me no choice. If anything, you make me do it, as it is my responsibility that you learn proper behavior. Now, turn around, tail up, and paws against the wall."_

But she wondered if he'd really spank her, being that he had recently said that she would soon get too old for spankings. Maybe he would've sent her to bed without supper for a week? She tilted her head thoughtfully, a thought striking her. What did The Major mean by "he made him do it?" How _does_ she "make" him spank her? What about when the other leverets would taunt her or giggle when they think she'd not looking. They "made" her spit at them or swear at them, but nobeast listen to her explanations. They didn't think that her reasoning garnered any merit at all. So how does she "make" The Major spank and punish her? She scowled, infuriated by the injustice.

The fox continued tottering around, stopping by the library for a moment to pick up a book. Then she went to the cafeteria for a bite, though she didn't feel very hungry. But just in case she was starving in the middle of the night she slipped some biscuits in her pocket. Then she walked down the halls again, Forbes still on her mind. For some odd reason, her feet led her down to the double-doors where the trouble started. Seeing who was there, she almost turned back and walked away in shame. Almost.

"Forbes?" she asked. The leveret looked up from his work and scowled.

"Well I see you got away with it."

"It's not_ my _fault!" And now she wondered why she even cared in the first place. He ignored her and continued mopping at the dried-up green chunks. She noticed the wooden tag with the word "Trouble Maker" in bold and suddenly felt a little bit sorry for him.

"So did your biscuit-crunching, medal-grubbing father make you do this?"

"Yes," Forbes hissed. "He was really angry." And then he stopped mopping to look at her. "But... I think that he was also angry about something else. Remember what they were talking about?" Scubb scrunched her face, trying to recollect.

"I think they were talking about the big promotion," Forbes said. "That's all father's been talking about. He must've wanted Pewter's approval."

"I doubt Pewter's supporting The Major," she said. "He and Pewter don't see eye to eye, you see. Pewter's too polite to say so, but everybeast thinks he's too stuffy."

"I don't know," Forbes said thoughtfully, slapping the mop against a particularly stubborn stain. "I doubt that my father'd be so angry if Pewter was on his side."

"Hm." And now Scubb was bored with the subject. Why anybeast would want to be a higher-up, she had no idea. Pewter said it was all boring paper-work and that all the fighting and war was exaggerated. "Did your father beat you?"

"He never beats me." The way he said it, it was almost as if he were proud. And then his stomach gurgled and he grimaced. "But I can't have supper for three days. Worst punishment a hare could ever take." She suddenly remembered the biscuits she'd saved and pulled them out of her pockets.

"I got these," she said. She unwrapped the napkin and showed it to him before rewrapping it again and putting it on the nearby bench.

"Thanks," he grunted.

"I'd better go now," she said. "It's getting late and Major Thornsnot wants me back by his crummy curfew. And," she paused. "Thanks for not telling."

"No point in both of us getting into this blinking mess," Forbes shrugged. She waved her good-bye and walked down the halls again, ignoring all the other hares. There was no way that Pewter could be right about Forbes being a "bad influence." As far as she could see it, she was already bad, so there was no way that Forbes could influence her. She figured that Pewter wouldn't understand anyways, being that he was always well-liked and all. He had tried to make her and Braddock into friends, but that turned out wrong. She _hmphed_ at the memory of that bratty hare as she trudged on.

* * *

Pewter returned home to his darkened room. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and he might as well get some rest. Upon lighting the candle, he noticed a little envelope sitting on the floor. Curious, he bent down to pick it up, flipping the plain envelope open and taking out the card within. On the front was a drawing of many splotchy brown hares of variable sizes gathered around a large triple-layered cake.

"You're Invited to My 8th Birthday" the card read in childish scrawl. "Love, Braddy." Pewter couldn't help but smile at the invitation. His nephew was growing up. And then a shadow snatched his smile away.

_But he's getting closer and closer to that age,_ a voice told him. _You'll have to tell him eventually._ He slipped the card back into the envelope and placed it on his desk. Then, he walked over to his study. He remembered two envelopes that Parsley had sent him just before she passed on. The first one, he had burned, and he'd sorely regretted it. He entered his study, the candle fighting against the gloom.

There were shelves and shelves of old history books and family journals lining the walls, and towards the back of the rooms was his oak desk, passed down for generations along with the rest of the house.

_"Here is the will, sir," a hare said to him, holding out a pure white envelope with a wax seal. _

_"The will?" Pewter asked, eyes flicking between the envelope and the sickly old hare on the bed. "I- I..."_

_"Your father changed it recently," the hare said. His curiosity sparked, Pewter accepted the envelope and broke the seal._

_ He looked up from the parchment. "But I don't understand," he began. He looked at the informant, realizing he was talking to the wrong beast, and turned to his father. He had grown ill and sickly over the past few months and it was painful to see him like this: too weak to take a stroll, reduced to eating simple broth, coughing after every breathful. _

_"Father?" He knocked at the open door out of politeness._

_"Come in, son," he rasped. "Come in." Pewter obeyed with a slightly-bowed head._

_"I just received your will, sir," he began, holding up the envelope. _

_"Yes, yes," the colonel said impatiently._

_"You," he paused, picking his words carefully. "You gave me the entire property and all the precious heirlooms while Parsley receives-"_

_"Whatever is in her room and all the rest of the new furniture and not a speck more!" he huffed._

_"But sir," Pewter said, "she's your daughter. Whatever mistakes she's made in the past, don't you believe th-"_

_"No," the hare grated, suddenly going into a bout of coughing. Pewter sat beside him helplessly, envelope going warm in his paws. After recovering the old hare continued. "I refuse. How could she ruin the family name like that? After all I've done for her, how could she?" _

Of course,_ Pewter thought, noticing the hurt in his father. _It's the old hare pride. One of our greatest weapons can be our downfall in times like these. He's more stubborn than a typical hare.

_"Don't you at least want to see her?" he coaxed. "I'm sure she'd want to see you. She loves you, you know." For a second Pewter's heart rose as retired old Colonel McCombs paused in thought._

_"No." That word brought his hopes shattering. And then the old hare reached a wrinkled, bony paw out and gripped Pewter's own paw. "I think that my son is enough," he wheezed. "I want to spend my last moments with my son by my side. I am proud of you." Pewter didn't know what to say. He just sat there at first, patting his father's shoulder as another coughing fit started acting up._

_"Yes sir," he said in a sad, resigned voice._

And now both were dead and there was nothing he could do about it. Reaching up, he picked a key from one of his tallest shelves and walked up to his desk. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to make sure that it was still there. He bent down and pushed the key in a keyhole in one of his drawers. There was a small little _click_ and he pulled the dusty drawer out. There, sitting all alone in its little rectangle of dust, was a neat little envelope addressed to Braddock.

Parsley had entrusted Pewter with this letter, for when her son turned of the right age. He picked it up delicately as if it would crumble into dust at just the slightest touch. Suddenly he felt his gut twist as his claws itched to tug at the seal. It was then that he remembered why he'd locked it away, keeping in the dark for so long. Out of sight, out of mind.

_No._ He forced himself to put the envelope back down in the drawer. Parsley had entrusted him with this secret and he was determined not to break his promise. Fulfilling this wish was the least he could do to make up for his mistakes. But still, the envelope clawed at him. He shut the drawer and locked it tight. There, the secret could wait for a few more seasons- at least, until Braddock would learn the truth.

* * *

**OK, I know that it probably doesn't work that way in real life, but yes, the rise to Lieutenant Colonel is a little bit like an electoral race in my world. I mean, the other hares have to put some input, right? **

**So, what do you think about the new characters introduced? First there's Forbes, and then Major Darche, and then there's a mention of Lavender (Luv) who I couldn't squeeze into this chapter. Flashback revealed some things, but I hope to get things rolling in the future.**

**First of all, Scubb's nature kinda smoothened out considerably, just like her speech did, though she is still rather feisty. Silly me, I forgot to add the ages.**

**Scubb- 7 1/2 ish?  
**

**Forbes - 11- 12**

**Lavender (Luv) - 11**

**Braddy - Going to turn 8**

**Pewter - Geeze I don't know... um... I'd say 28**

**Darche - 32?  
**

**OK, so you know the drill! Read and review please! :D  
**


	12. Fault

**So sorry about the delay, ladies and gents. I couldn't get onto my account at one point and then I had stuff to deal with. I should have to work on Chains soon. Thanks to all those who reviewed: Siran 774, Scyphi, Mosshadow, Quevera Tava, Jarrtail, and Shards-of-Airan. Anyone know where Persarr went? D:**

**Anyways, Scubb's eighth birthday and another clue to the puzzle.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Fault**

**

* * *

  
**

_Lavender was back on kitchen duty today. She didn't mind it, she couldn't help but feel left out. All her friends and classmates were out for physical exercise or practicing weaponry and she couldn't be a part of it. _All because I was born with a deformed leg. _It felt lonely, being so pathetic._

_Well, she wasn't sure if she could technically call herself "lonely" if she was in the same room as some other beast.  
_

_"No. I t'ink I was Bargra's second cub," Scubb said from the other side of the kitchen. "I think she said I had a brother or sister or... wasn't paying attention, but she said it disappeared. Said it must've flippin' fell overboard and drowned. That's why she wouldn't let me play on the railings like the others."_

_Hearing Scubb talk about her past life was both interesting and saddening. Of course, Luv didn't exactly enjoy such talks of death and swashbuckling vermin and whatnot, but it seemed to be the only thing that the cub would talk about._

_"What's it like being a cripple?" The potato nearly slipped out of her paws._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Is it fun having your leg all twisted up?" Scubb asked again, rinsing out a plate. The haremaid grit her teeth at the blatant question, corners of her mouth pulling downward._

_"Oh. It's fun all right," she huffed, rubbing furiously at the dirt-covered potato. How dare that brat actually mock her for it. _I thought I was the nicest to her. Doesn't she know how painful it is? I thought we were friends.

_"Right," the vixen continued, putting the dish down to look at her. "It must be nice t'be like you."_

_"How so?" _I'm going to tell Madam Haverty about this. I dare say that I hope Thornsbry paddles her backside raw.

_Scubb shrugged, oblivious to her words. "Everybeast is s'nice to you. They're always asking you if you need help and doing favors for you if you can't reach something. They treat ye all nice."_

_"Oh..." Lavender felt her anger soften.  
_

_"Don't know why they treat you nice, though," the cub mused out loud. "Back at the ships they always throw useless beasts overboard."_

_Lavender was still, not knowing what to say. "Am I useless, Scubb?"_

_"Ummmmm... Not really," she said. "You cook really good. You're not useless if other beasts like you. Useless is when nobeast wants you, but you're always invited to parties and your friends always give you presents and everybeast always smiles 'round ye."_

_"They do?" the haremaid asked, her eyes becoming moist.  
_

_"They like you lots. And if you weren't a cripple, you wouldn't come here. It would be so quiet and boring without you 'round and Madam Haverty would gimme all the work, screeching orders at me all day like the ol' bat she is."_

_Lots of beasts called her sentimental and emotional, always crying when her friends threw her surprise parties or did something so thoughtful. "I feel so loved," was what she would always say, her smile shining past her tears. Luv had no idea what they would say to her right at this moment._

_"Are you... _cryin'?!"_ Scubb asked, her voice disbelieving._

_"Uh no," the hare grinned, turning to face the fox. "It's the onion. Don't you know that tears come out when you cut an onion?"_

_"But that's a potato," the vixen corrected, pointing at the crop accusingly. "And yer not even cutting 'em. You're washing 'em."_

_"Ah, that's right," Luv giggled, rubbing the tears away with the back of her paw. "I must be allergic to potatoes then."_

_"You're so weird," Scubb sighed impatiently._

---

Scubb had really grown since then. She couldn't believe that a whole season had passed since she first met her. Standing in front of the entrance, she smoothened out her frilly blue dress and made sure that her fur was perfectly in place before she made her presence known.

_Knock knock_

"Ward," came a deep, muffled voice. "Go get the door."

"Yes sir," a sulky voice said. The large oaken door opened to reveal a grumpy fox cub all trussed up in a poofy pink dress laced with white ribbons.

"Aw Scubb, you look absolutely _adorable_!" Luv squealed, latching her arms around the younger girl to give her a tight hug.

"No! No! Graaaah!" Scubb struggled against the force tightening around her stomach. "Let go! I don't like to be squeeeeeeezed!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," Luv giggled playfully, releasing her. Scubb _hmph_ed in response, turning around to stomp away before she saw her guardian's disapproving look.

"Ward, courtesy," he said stiffly. Those two words forced her to turn around and look at her guest in the eyes.

"Welcome to my party," she grumbled, glancing at the elderly hare behind her. _Ah. She must have been forced to practice this. _"I appreciate you coming. May I please take your things?"

"Oh of course," the older girl said, situating her crutch and holding a red box out.

"Thank you," Scubb muttered sulkily. "Please make yourself right at home." And then the cub led her forward towards the dining table. There were so many chairs- empty chairs. And sitting right at the center of the table was a plain-looking cake with eight unlit candles poking out of the top. Somebeast stepped up behind her and she turned around to be greeted by a large elderly hare.

"Lieutenant Colonel Thornsbry," he introduced himself politely, mustache moving as he talked. He held a gloved paw out to shake.

"Lavender, sah," she smiled, taking his paw and giving it a gentle shake.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," he said before holding a chair out for her. It was so quiet and so formal, nothing like being with her friends. She had heard about how Scubb's guardian was, but she didn't think it was quite like this. She watched as Scubb sat down next to her. She swore that the cub's dress made a _poof_ sound as the fox took her seat in front of the cake.

"Am I... the only one coming?" she asked, instantly regretting her question. That could be taken as an insult.

"Forbes was invited, but Lieutenant Colonel Thornsbry didn't allow the 'ruffian' to come here," Scubb explained. "Now I'm waiting on Pewter and Braddock," the vermin said, her voice mocking the leveret's name with a whining tone.

---

"Hurry along," Pewter called over his shoulder, walking quickly with a small bag in paw. His nephew followed him, a scowl on his face as he clutched the wrapped box close to him.

"Uncle Pewter, I don't see why I have to go to that vermin's party."

"We've been through this already, Braddock," he replied, not even bothering to look back. "It is only polite that you come after being invited. And don't call her a vermin. She really isn't as terrible as you make her out to be." To be honest, Pewter wasn't sure if he should just tell the young leveret that it was his idea to include his nephew in Scubb's party. To be honest, Pewter found Scubb's last party to be depressing. If anything, it only proved that she could use some friends. It was awkward, having practically an entire cake all to himself.

He knew it was wishful thinking that she and Braddock would come to get along during this event, though he couldn't help but hope. How nice it would be to have the both of them play and speak in a non-insulting manner. He knew for a fact that his last attempt at Braddock's party a season ago was a disaster. Even to this day Pewter still didn't know who was at fault. Braddy was the one who had tricked her into leaving the dining room for forks while he goaded the children to eat all the cake without her. But then again, it was Scubb that reacted poorly and threw his cake and presents out the window. When questioned about it, both would claim that the other was rude in the first place.

_Maybe it's not such a good idea after all,_ he thought to himself as he flounced down some stairs. _But then again, Thornsbry gave me the permission and even Scubb behaves in his presence. Perhaps it would allow them to at least act in a civil manner along one another._

"Whoa!" The lieutenant major spun around to see his nephew tilted precariously in the middle of the stairway with a familiar figure clutching at the boy's shoulder.

"Careful where you step there," Major Darche said, letting him go so that he could find his balance again.

"Braddy, what happened?" Pewter asked, coming up the stairs.

"Uh..." he began weakly.

"Nearly fell and cracked his head open, wot," Darche explained. "Lucky I was walking right past." Pewter sighed, clapping a paw on his nephew's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing that the boy's sleeve was a little ripped from the major's grip.

"Yes uncle," he said in a quiet voice. "I dropped the sweets, though." Pewter looked down to see the gift box on the ground, one of its corners squashed from the fall.

"Don't worry about that," Pewter said, looking over the leveret in search of any bruises or blood. "Does anywhere hurt? These steps are dangerous."

"Here you are." A paw held the damaged box between them. Pewter didn't notice that Darche had left at all. "You should be more careful, don'cha know."

"T-thank you sah," Braddy stuttered, grabbing at the box.

"No need for any stuffy old formalities there. It's just Darche... er... Braddy, right?" Both hares' eyes widened slightly.

"Yes sah," the leveret said shyly.

"My daughter Lacey is in your class, I believe. You stood next to her during her choir concert." The talkative hare stopped to look at the window's darkening sky. "Oh. Must be running off now. Can't miss supper, y'know. Good-bye." He ruffled Braddy's headfur playfully. "And good day to you, Lieutenant Major Pewter," he nodded.

"Good-bye s- uh... D-Darche," Braddy said.

"Take care on those stairs, lad," the major waved, sauntering off. Pewter sighed, preferring to ignore the obnoxious hare completely.

"Come on. I think we're late too," he said, tapping the leveret's shoulder and walking off.

"Lacey said that her father is a major," Braddy said as he struggled to keep up to his uncle's pace. "Is Darche really a major?"

"Yes. And don't listen to him when he tells you not to be formal."

"Why not?"

"Because it's what keeps you young bucks in order. It makes you respectful to your elders."

"I think it's more friendly the way he makes it. I want to be just like him when I grow up."

_Just like him?_ Pewter thought darkly. _I think that it's a large coincidence that you tripped when he passed by, Braddock. That hare... he probably wanted to talk to me to make things uneasy. I would have thought that he'd show a bit of honor about his loss._

"Don't be like him," Pewter said tersely.

"Why not?" His nephew was so naive to the world and its works. He didn't yet think that the vanquished enemies in the stories were once living, breathing creatures with tragic and hopeless lives. He didn't yet understand the meaning of causalities. And he didn't understand that even allies could have some greed and cowardliness in their tainted hearts.

"Never mind. Let's just try to make it to the party as fast as we can."

---

_Knock Knock_

Even though Scubb tried to put up a bored front, Lavender couldn't help but notice how she zipped right to the source of the sound. With some effort, she managed to pull the door open for a nervous-looking hare and a glum leveret. Pewter was the first to speak.

"You look pretty today, Scubb."

"What's _he_ doing here?" she growled, pointing at his smaller counterpart.

"Scubb," Pewter began with a lopsided smile, "I told you that Braddy would be joining in on your birthday celebration, remember?"

"Fine!" she puffed. "But he has to stay outside."

"Ward!" Thornsbry rumbled, forcing the vixen's ears to flatten and her mood to mellow.

"'Pologies, sah," she mumbled, standing aside to hold the doors open for the both of them. On his way past her, Braddy couldn't help but stick his tongue at her.

"Frog-kissing moldy-eared dummybrat," she hissed under her breath as she stomped behind him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Thornsbry," Pewter saluted. "Congratulations on your promotion, sah." The higher-ranking officer simply nodded and rose from his seat to shake his paw.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Major," he said. "Please make yourself comfortable." _Even during small social gatherings like this he still can't act normal,_ the younger hare thought to himself. Pewter and Scubb took their seats, and once again, the Birthday Cub was in front of the cake, a small pile of presents sitting in the middle of the table. First she looked at the cake, then the pile of gifts, and then at her guests.

"Alright." Thornsbry plucked a candle from the cake and held the wick towards an oil lamp. "Careful. Paws down, Ward." She did as she was told, taking her paws off the tabletop as he used the lit candle to light the others.

"Make a wish, Scubb," Luv said. Besides the present-opening, this was her favorite part. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, making a loud and long gasping noise as if trying to swallow a gust of wind.

_I wish Bargra would find me._

She let it all out, opening her eyes to see little wafts of smoke crawling up to the ceiling. Luv clapped politely and Scubb lifted a butter knife, cutting the perfectly circular cake into uneven, crumbly chunks before clumsily sliding them onto a plate. Once the slices were distributed, everybeast ate their fill (the hares naturally finishing the entire dessert).

"This cake is simply scrumptious," Luv exclaimed. "Now open your presents, Scubb." The fox didn't need to be told twice. She reached out with eager paws, grabbing at the first thing she touched. It was Luv's present. The haremaid was practically squirming in her seat with excitement.

The cub grabbed at the corner of the red wrapping, ripping it off in one tear before opening the box. There was a jar inside, a variety of seashells pressed up against the glass. Scubb opened the lid carefully, looking inside it.

"It's all seashells," she concluded.

"Aren't they pretty?" Lavender asked. "My mother and I took a walk down by the beach and there were so many of them- all different sizes and shapes and colors."

"Sure." Scubb put the jar down and reached for another present before Thornsbry _harrumph_ed, making the little fox wince.

"Thank you, Luv," she said quickly as she pulled the next one out of the pile.

It was a big and circular box- Thornsbry's gift. Scubb shook it gently, feeling the weight. _This one has to be a good one!_

She hurriedly undid the ribbon and pulled the top off. And then her grin melted.

"A sunhat?" She lifted it up, looking at the pink ribbon tracing around the sides and the lace decorating the rim.

"Ah yes," her caretaker said in his deep voice. "You spend too much time cooped up indoors, Ward. You should spend some time outside once in a while. Healthy for the fur, wot. There's more in the box." She looked down, all enthusiasm sapped from her face as she pinched at the white garment and held it up, tilting her nose away from it as if it went days without washing.

"I had Missus Mildred add some embroidery and lace to the dress. I hope you wear it to formal occasions in the future."

"Thank you, sah," she sighed, barely containing her disappointment. The next one was Pewter's- a bulging shape in a simple brown bag.

"I didn't have much time to decorate it," the hare apologized in his usual soft voice. She simply shrugged and pulled her present out. It was soft and whatever she was grasping fit well in her paw. Looking at it, it felt as if seeing a long-gone friend. Of course she had seen herself in reflections, but other than that, nothing that resembled her- and those gruesome illustrations of vermin in the history books didn't count.

"I had it specially made and it took longer than expected," Pewter said. "It even has a dress."

"Thank you," she beamed, hugging the fox doll and sitting it on her lap as she reached for the very last present.

"That's Braddy's," Pewter said with a pleased nod, though he felt a little twinge of doubt as Scubb's nose scrunched up in distaste.

"What did you do to this box? Bash it against your numbskull brains?" she asked, pointing at the flattened corner where the boy had dropped it.

"Scubb," Pewter warned. Thornsbry had also barked something, but Pewter didn't quite catch it.

"Just be glad I actually bought you a flipping present, vermin," he scowled in his defense.

"Braddy, be quiet."

"It's probably something I'd throw away, anyways," she sniffed.

"Cork it, fox." He raised a cake-filled fork at her, thumb pulling back at the silverware so that it bent like an archer's bow.

_Splat!_

Scubb blinked, raising a paw to feel her face where the remnants of cake splattered over her eye.

"That's it!" The cub practically leaped on the table, grasping Braddock by the ears and giving a fierce yank while her opponent yelled in alarm. The party was a chaos now, Luv staying glued to her seat as the adults joined the fray, pulling the children apart. It was a difficult task, as both creatures wanted to rip each other limb from limb.

"He bit me! He bit _me!_" Scubb screeched as she kicked against Thornsbry.

"Sea scum," Braddock spat. "You're horrible! Everybeast hates you!"

"Because they're stupid!"

"STOP!" All struggles halted at Thornsbry's command. "Both of you," he began, panting with rage, "stop it this instant. There will be no fighting under my roof. Ever. Ward-" He looked down, giving the girl a long, hard, furious stare. "I expected much better of your behavior today. You will be punished severely for such blatant disrespect against the rules and against me."

"He started it," she growled.

"I'm sorry," Pewter said hurriedly, pushing his nephew back down to his seat. "Braddock normally doesn't have such a bad behavior. Really, he doesn't. I'll be sure to tell his parents and make sure that he receives the consequences."

"Very well, Lieutenant Major," the old hare said, letting his hold on the cub slacken so that she could stand straight.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused," Pewter said with a bow of his head. "Please excuse us." With that, he pulled Braddock along with him and out the door, leaving the mood in shambles.

---

To say that the walk back home didn't carry a talkative mood was an understatement. Pewter was at his boiling point and Braddock could sense it.

"She started it," he offered meekly.

"You shouldn't have let it fester." The leveret flinched at the steely tone, slacking his pace so that he slipped even further behind.

"I don't understand why you're always on her side," he pouted. "It doesn't matter how nasty she is. You keep on saying that I should be patient with her."

"You have to," Pewter said, his anger ebbing away.

"She's not new anymore," Braddy piped up.

"Yes, but you should still feel sorry for her," his uncle explained. "She's been through a lot in the past. But just _why _do you two insist on fighting?"

"I didn't fight with her," the leveret said pointedly. "She wanted to fight with me. She always does. Scubb's mean to everyone, which is why she has no friends."

"Braddy," Pewter sighed. "What am I ever going to do with you? As a Salamandastron hare, you have to be kind and compassionate to those who need your help. And speaking of which," he said, his face darkening a little. "I think you were more than out of line with you yelling that everybeast hates her."

"It was fully honest."

"Why did you say something like that? Do you know how hurtful it was to her?"

"I was mad. I just said it. I really wasn't thinking, but it felt good to yell at her," the boy admitted. _A child's answer, giving in to such petty impulses,_ Pewter thought to himself. It had been a long time since he lost his temper. In that one instance, his words had dire consequences.

---

_The young hare was kneeling on the floor, his paws clasped in cold, stiff paws. Many times Pewter had wished that his father's constant coughing would cease, but not this way. It was unsettlingly quiet now, and at the moment, he wished that his father could cough and speak in his weak, raspy voice. At least that way he'd know he was still alive. Supporting as always, Anise was by his side, kneeling with him as she placed a set of caring paws on his shoulders. Maes was there too, staying still and respectfully quiet in his dark clothes. As for the rest of the beasts in the room, they were old friends of the late Colonel McCombs, all of them dreary and respectful of the silent dead.  
_

_"There, there," his fiance soothed, patting his back comfortingly. It didn't matter, though. Pewter couldn't help but remember how strong and quick and powerful his father was when he was just a leveret. He wanted to be exactly like him when he grew up. When he was young, he didn't think that he'd ever have the will or talent to catch up, but back then he didn't think that age would take his father down so many steps. He almost didn't notice the changes until just recently. And picturing his father's end, he didn't envision something as sad and helpless as the still form before him._

_"Pewter?" All eyes turned towards the door that creaked open shyly. Pewter, however, kept his head down, his shoulders hunched up as he squeezed tighter on his father's paw and quilt._

_"Pewter," Parsley began, walking up to him. "I heard. I wanted to see him again, but he wouldn't... he wouldn't let me." She stopped to sob into a paw, fighting hard against the tears. Nobeast moved._

_"And you have the gall to come here." Pewter rose from the carpeted ground, turning towards his sister. For some reason, although her stomach was still heavily swollen with her child, she seemed gaunt. Her eyes seemed dull and sunken-in and her fur looked unkempt- but none of that completely registered to Pewter just yet._

_"After what happened- no- it's not just ruining our family name. You didn't just ruin that, you ruined him. While you were out on the fields, he was worried sick about you as it was. And then you had to come home with _that_ mark of shame." And now his shoulders were shaking, his paw squeezing tighter and tighter into a fist._

_"You were his pride and joy and you let that crash all over his head. What for. Why? What in blazes were you thinking?"_

_"I wasn't," she said defensively. "That's the thing. It was a stupid mistake. I really wasn't thinking that any of this would happen. If I did, I..."_

_"Then if you're truly ashamed of your actions then you would tell us who the father is."_

_"I already told you that I can't," she said firmly, her tears tainted by frustration._

_"Are you really so selfish?" Pewter shouted, not caring that everybeast in the room was going to hear his tirade. As long his sister was going to hear it, then so be it. "You think you're the victim of all this? Being sent away from your home, your connection with your father cut off, other beasts whispering about you, losing almost everything you were about to inherit? Let me tell you, Parsley, that if anybeast- anybeast at all- was the victim, it was father..." He let that all sink in, gathering his anger for one more go before he continued._

_"It broke his heart," he choked out. "It broke his heart that he sent you off like that. He didn't say, but it showed that he felt guilt, but he was too proud to take it all back. It ruined his health. Do you even know what his last words were, Parsley? He was crying. He was crying and apologizing to you, regretting everything. In the end, he always cared for you and I have no idea why. It wasn't any sickness that killed him, Parsley." He raised a claw and jabbed it in her direction, all his frustration and grief pouring into a heart-felt conviction. "It was _you._"_

_He paused to let his sister say something in her defense. She opened her mouth, but just as he expected, she had nothing worth saying. Instead, she hung her head and exited the room, taking all the fond memories of her family with her._

_"Pewter," Anise said softly, though he could hear the sternness in her voice._

_"Well she deserved it," he seethed. "Everything went wrong when she came back and now Father's dead and all he could think about was her. She was the one who hurt him in the first place. What was she thinking? That father wouldn't take it seriously? How could my father be indifferent to having some kind of..." he struggled to find a semblance of the appropriate word. "...pleasure maiden for a daughter?! All this time, she'd always had everything and then she blows it and father just... he just..." _

_"Pewter, this isn't you," Maes said. "This isn't like you at all."_

_Pewter breathed loudly, looking down as he paced the ground. Without a word, he walked off and slammed the door._

---

Come to think of it, he had no idea what he was saying until after he'd calmed himself. The damage he was doing didn't seem to occur to him at the time. Yelling at her and telling her what-for, it seemed right. But now, it hardly felt like it was him that did all those things. It was almost like some drunk beast was the one screaming the burning words and that the real him was just the witness, but Pewter knew the reality of it.

Perhaps that was Parsley's reasoning. Well, truth be told, Pewter could hardly call it "reasoning," but he could finally understand. Just as he wasn't thinking when he made that mistake, she wasn't thinking either. Perhaps she felt the same exact way- that she had no idea what she was thinking and it _couldn't_ have been her. But it was true. No matter how smart or wise or powerful a beast is, mistakes- especially crucial ones- are inevitable.

* * *

**OK, before you guys start beating me with sticks about the Pewter thing, let me just ask you: have you ever completely lost it and gave in to your irrational anger at any point in your life? Or maybe you'd buckled under peer pressure and did something stupid? If you say no for both these questions, you're a liar.**

**Now, when you look back at those instances, do you think to yourself "I can't believe I did that" or something to that extent? Did it not feel like you were the one doing it? Well, that's kind of what Pewter was like. I mean, he's bottled up all this frustration, he's grieving for his father who died with so much emotional pain, and now he was at his emotional peak where he could yell at Parsley and let it all out at once. **

**Well, I'll admit that the little snapshot of what happened isn't much, but it was necessary and more will be revealed each and every chapter. ;)  
**


	13. Left on the Cold Doorstep

**Special thanks to those who reviewed: Siran 774, Mosshadow, Scyphi, IceFox425, Quavera Tava, Jarrtail, and Shards-of-Airan. Thanks a bunch, guys. :)**

**As for the questions, I kinda forgot to mention the answers to those earlier. Oops. :P**

**Anyways, Scubb's birthday is actually on the day that the Long Patrol found her, which is ironic, since it's also the speculated date of her mother's death.**

**And as for Ward... according to my dictionary, it says that it's "a person, esp. a minor, who has been legally placed under the care of a guardian or a court.**" **Thornsbry doesn't want to recognize her by her vermin name, so he just calls her "Ward." Also, while I wanted him to rename her, I couldn't think of any proper, girly names that he would rename her... "Scubbelina"... heheh. No.**

**Scubb- 12**

**Ashry- 11  
**

**So without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Left on the Cold Doorstep**

**

* * *

  
**

Ashry sat outside the office, swinging her legs and curling her toes as Brenton and that hare spoke in the office. They were in there for a long time and she couldn't help but feel so small in these halls. The squirrel wanted to walk around, get her nerves at ease. She couldn't stay still forever. It would drive her mad.

"I want to go for a walk," she voiced meekly, hopping off the bench.

"No no," said the portly hedgehog next to her. "You're to stay here and wait. They can't be long now." The girl pursed her lips and sat back down, hearing the _scritch-scratch_ of the quill on paper. She didn't know why Quiff had to come here. He always held them up, running out of breath easily and explaining history to them. Did he really want to record his visit to Salamandastron? It would mean that her transfer would be in the Abbey's Records for generations to come.

"You don't have to leave me here," she pleaded softly. "I can change. I'll never steal again. I'll be good at my studies and I'll try really really hard. I promise." It was a half-hearted attempt this time. She didn't expect the old hedgehog to say anything uplifting, anyways.

"Ashry, we talked about this," he sighed. "You keep saying you'll change but you never do. I think that this place would be better for you. They say that they help to reform beasts. Why, they say that they took in a young fox and now she's educated and speaks properly and everything. She's quite tame, I hear."

"But I don't belong here," she whined. "I don't mean to steal. I- I just do. I can't help it. I don't mean to lie either..."

"It will be alright." Quiff pat her shoulder reassuringly, but she wanted to shrug his paw off. "You'll make plenty of friends here."

"I had friends at home," she said quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. "They liked me. They liked me lots, but they just didn't like that I stole their stuff. I don't mean it. I... my claws just keep twitching..." She flexed her paw, as if to demonstrate. The recorder sighed and shook his head. She leaned forward eagerly, hoping he would say he'd give her one more chance when the door suddenly opened.

"So this is our young Miss Ashry, wot?" the hare asked. He was tall and skinny, and where his fur used to be a motley dark brown it was shining silver. He looked down, staring at her from his tiny spectacles that balanced precariously on the bridge of his nose. The squirrelmaid merely ducked her head respectfully at this intimidating figure. This beast didn't have that kind or calming feeling Brenton had.

"Yes, sir." Redwall's champion appeared from behind the hare. "Ashry, this is Brigadier General Grand. Brigadier General, this is Ashry."

"I see," he said in a crackling voice, slowly nodding his approval. She shivered and began to cry.

"There, there," the hare said in a consoling manner, though if anything, it made her squirm away from him.

"But I want to go home," she sobbed, grabbing onto the hedgehog's sleeve. "I can! I promise. That was the last time!" And then she looked at the abbey warrior for support, but the mouse was looking down and off to the side. "Please, Mister Brenton? Please?"

"Ashry," he began. It comforted her to know that this was breaking his heart too. He wouldn't just cold-heartedly leave her on a doorstep like her parents. "Ashry, you know that this has been going on for who-knows-when. I know you have a very good heart, but this stealing and compulsive lying is just going out of control. That, and you are distracted in your studies. We've done all we can to help you, but it's just not working out. We're..." She already knew the exact words that would come out of his mouth next. "...just doing what we think is best for you."

She sniffled loudly, hugging her knees against her chest as she clutched at her backpack. _It's not fair. What about what I want? I was lying before, but I really was telling the truth when I said I was sorry. I never meant to do any of those things._

The squirrel honestly didn't know why she always got in trouble. _Maybe that's why my parents threw me away. They could tell something was wrong with me._ She wouldn't blame them if they did. She curled her thick tail around her as if to shield herself from everything- including the conversation.

"She is a good girl," Blayne said on her behalf. "But to be honest, it's just that she's had difficulties socially, you see."

"Hm, yes, yes," the Brigadier General agreed. "Truly tragic."

"I appreciate you taking care of her on such short notice," the mouse continued. "Please take care of her. I'd like to hear of her progress as often as you could, please."

"Of course."

"And the family she's been adopted into...?"

"My momma and daddy were squirrels, not hares," Ashry muttered sullenly. But Grand ignored her.

"Yes, yes. Ah... they should be here shortly to introduce themselves."

"I see... and is there more I can know about them?"

"Oh yes. I believe I told you before that he goes by the title of Lieutenant Colonel Thornsbry, correct? He is a very generous beast, if I do say so myself. Brave in war- led an entire unit on our last corsair invasion, wot! He even took on an orphaned fox cub after all that."

"Brenton," she whimpered. "Reformed" or not, she didn't want to live anywhere near that thing!

"It's going to be fine," he said reassuringly, though he certainly didn't look too confident himself. She wanted to say more and cling on to him, but before she could do anything, Brigadier General Grand spoke up.

"Right on time, as usual," he rumbled, his paws clasped behind his back as he stared at the two figures ahead. Ashry just looked down, her tail dangling to the floor. Maybe if she looked miserable enough they would feel sorry for her and let her go home. The sound of pawsteps kept getting louder and her palms continued to grow sleek with sweat. And then the pawsteps sounded right in front of her as two pairs of footpaws came into view. Slowly, she looked up at her new "family" and instantly looked back down, more comfortable at studying their shadows.

"Brigadier General Grand," the new voice said. She didn't get a good look at him, but from the way the hare's voice was so deep, she guessed he was almost as old as the first hare that greeted them. The shadow moved snappishly, suggesting a salute.

"Lieutenant Colonel Thornsbry," Grand nodded in kind. "This here is the champion of Redwall Abbey, Brenton. Recorder of Redwall, Quiff-"

"How do you do, sir?" the hedgehog piped up, madly scribbling away at his journal.

"And Miss Ashry of Redwall." There was silence, as if they wanted her to say something, but she just kept quiet.

"Ahem," Thornsbry finally said. "And this here is my ward, Scubb."

"Pleased t'meet you," she mumbled. She didn't sound happy. Was she miserable? Curious, Ashry slowly lifted her head and looked at the fox. The young vixen was just a smidge older than her, but she was dressed quite elegantly in a smooth yellow dress. _If this is how they treat vermin, they'll probably treat me nicer,_ she thought to herself as her heart slowed a little. She really wasn't as ugly and muscular as she'd imagined. She was- _no, she's not pretty, but she isn't ugly either._

"Ward, be polite," the guardian said in a warning tone. In response, Scubb frowned at her audience and gave a light curtsy. Suddenly, Quiff began scribbling furiously, intrigued by the vermin's treatment and obedience. He looked up from his work every second, studying the cub before jotting down his notes. The fox simply stared at him inquisitively for a moment before she gave him a good scowl.

She took a step back, crossing her arms over her small chest. "The nerve! Ogling at me like that and writing everything down! Fuddy-duddy pervert!"

Ashry could've sworn that the old recorder's mouth snapped open as if on a hinge. "Madam, no. You misunderstand. I'm a reco-"

"Ward!" Thornsbry cuffed her sharply behind the ears. "Such a blatant display of insolence..." His voice trailed off and he cleared his throat, looking evenly at the onlookers. "I am terribly sorry about her behavior. She will get a swift punishment later on, I assure you." And then he nudged her, forcing her to take a step forward.

"My apologies, sir," she muttered.

"Ah... none taken," replied the old hedgehog, flapping a paw in the air as if he could wave the bad air away.

"And don't worry, Miss Ashry." The girl jumped as her new guardian addressed her. "Although a vermin, she's not evil. Mischievous and crass, perhaps, but very well not evil." The squirrelmaid merely nodded at that.

"Right then," Thornsbry sighed. "If you would come with me, you can see your new home. Ward," he directed at the fox, "please accommodate our guest. Bally rude to do otherwise, wot." Ashry caught how the vermin's nose wrinkled as she grabbed at the ragged pack.

"Take care, Ashry." She turned around to face the warrior, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Please don't make me go, Brenton. Please." She buried her face in his habit as she cried. "I don't want to leave Redwall. I'll be good. I promise."

"I know you will." The mouse knelt down to her level, a warm paw squeezing her shoulder. "But you'll be fine here. They'll take care of you."

"No." The squirrelmaid shook her head.

"Ashry, listen to me," he said firmly. "There are Salamandastron messengers that travel to Redwall all the time. We'll write to each other, alright? If you don't improve in a couple seasons we'll take you back, alright? Now go." He gave her a gentle pat on the head as he sent her off with her new "family."

"I'll miss you," she sniffed, not sure if he heard her. _A couple seasons, so maybe if I don't do well they'll take me back. I'll just do worse then. _Not like it would be too hard, anyways. They seemed so strict here, so of course they would find her troublesome. She had friends at one point, even if she was never good at schoolwork. But then she began "picking" things and they would find out. Some would forgive her, and some would never speak to her again, but in the end it was always the same. It seemed that the more anybeast came to know her and her habits, the less welcome she became. Oh, she was tolerated with fake smiles, but she was never invited to anything, nor was she ever part of a conversation. It had become clear that she was a nuisance and so she would always depart to her room and read books all day, staying out of everybeasts' way while immersing her mind in a better place.

She never actually knew Brenton much, never actually talked with him until he was tasked to escort her. He comforted her when she cried, gave her his jacket and rations, and he'd treated her so kindly. It was nice, talking one-on-one with sombeast. And just when she'd found a friend that actually liked her, she had to leave. _Oh well... he would've grown frustrated at me anyways._

"Ashry."

"Yessir?" she asked hastily.

"I want to apologize beforehand for the lack of furniture in your room. We only had a three day's notice before we knew about you, you see, and it took one day for me to decide and sign the paperwork."

"I don't mind," she replied shyly, shrugging her shoulders and keeping it up. The halls seemed so big here. If she had nobeast to follow she would have certainly gotten lost. Ashry gulped. The thought of depending on that vermin unnerved her.

---

Ashry sat in the back of the class, paws politely folded on top of her desk as the other students chittered with one another. Some had come to introduce themselves, but she shied away quickly, discouraging any conversation past names and "are you nervous?" or "so how do you like it here?" She shrank against her seat, watching the young vixen in front of her. Even though they were both adopted into the same "family," the vermin didn't seem quiet happy. She only asked her necessary questions and explained things to her in a flat tone.

"Good morning, students," Mr. Cornelin drawled.

"Good morning," they replied in unison, a mixture of enthusiastic and bored tones. Ashry was neither. She was nervous, terrified, and she had barely gotten any sleep last night. It had been the first time she'd slept in a room all by herself. It was just too quiet.

"So," he paced in front of the blackboard, "as some of you have noticed, we have a new student today. Ashry, please stand up." She did as she was told, looking down at her feet while eyes turned to her.

"Hello," they all greeted in that same combined voice.

"H-hello," she whispered before collapsing back to her seat.

"Erm yes... now everybeast, I hope you all remembered to study, as we have a surprise test." The students all voiced their dismay.

_Surprise test?!_ Ashry clasped at her head, just about ready to rip her ears off.

"Yes," the teacher nodded, his long ears flopping slightly as he slapped several papers on each desk. The squirrelmaid couldn't help but notice how Scubb didn't seem the least bit bothered by the news. She simply shrugged, closed her book, and dipped her quill in ink.

When Mr. Cornelin came to her desk, he paused. "Now Miss Ashry, since you are new to The Academy from Redwall's school, you might find yourself a little behind in the lessons. Not to worry, though, as you'll soon catch up. For this test, it is just to gauge how much you've learned and I will not put it in the grade book, understood?"

"Yessir," she said quietly, and he passed on.

"Now class, you may begin."

She flipped over the pieces of paper, staring at each and every question. _Oh... sums and writing. It might not be so bad... _But it was. She had just barely begun to grasp the rules of commas, and now she was being tested on semi-colons. And for math, she had just learned touched upon multiplication and they were already learning something else. The squirrel tried to grasp at what it was called. _Div... div... div... Devilsin... divisor or something._

Her quill hovered over the parchment as her paw shook, dripping little spittles of ink on her test. All the other hares seemed hard at work, noses almost pushed up against the papers as they wrote. _Maybe the fox is having trouble. Vermin were always stupi..._ she leaned forward and nearly felt her hopes crash and burn. She was almost done. _Ooooh. I can't do it. I can't do anything right. He's going to see how stupid I am and everyone would know and they'll all hate me. If I could at least get just half of them right. Just half..._

Carefully, the squirrel leaned a little to the side and forward, squinting to get a better look across the vixen's shoulder. All her work and answers looked just about right. Ashry quickly scrawled the words down, careful not to copy word-for-word. She kept her eyes on the teacher, making sure to stare intently at her paper whenever he looked her way. Minutes passed and the vixen was oblivious to what was going on. Ashry felt guilty, but she needed this.

"Time's up. Everybeast please put your quills away and pass your tests forward." The new student sighed and formed a neat pile, groaning inwardly at her smudged paw-writing as she passed the papers to the fox. There was an unbearable rustle of papers and she had the urge to stand and request her paper again.

"Nice work, class," the teacher announced as he straightened his stack. "You may now go have your recess." The hares cheered loudly as they squeezed through the doors, forgetting the rules of The Academy as their yells were heard from the bottom of the stairs. Even the instructor evacuated the room, excusing himself to luncheon. Soon only Ashry and the vermin were left.

"W-ward?" she asked meekly. There was no response. "Uhm... aren't you going to go with them?"

"Why would I want to go get mucked up in the mud with a bunch of pin-headed snot-munchers?" she scoffed back, gathering her books and pencilbox in her arms. "And I'm not Ward. Only Thornsbry calls me that. It's Scubb."

"Oh," she murmered, noticing as Scubb proceeded to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"Library."

"Is it alright if I go with you?" the squirrel asked, already working her way through a column of seats.

"I don't care." Ashry wasn't sure what to make of that response, but she figured that it was as good a mood as the fox was going to get. More than once she nearly tripped over a satchel or a lunchbox, but just as she was about to leave the room, something caught her eye. She paused, looking around to see that nobeast was around and Scubb was already half-way down the hall. She crept closer to a desk, scrutinizing a polished little bronze pin lying on a grey handkerchief in the corner of a desk. It would have been so plain-looking if it wasn't for the little stud of emerald in the middle. It looked so shiny and interesting.

"Are you coming or not?" Scubb hollered in the distance. "If you get lost and die somewhere it's not my fault."

"Coming, coming. Sorry, sorry," she apologized, running out the door. The young vixen was leaning against a wall, giving her a frustrated look.

"Sorry," the squirrel repeated breathlessly. The fox merely shrugged and continued on her way. _So far so good,_ Ashry thought gleefully. Not only did she do a good job on the test, but she managed to stay out of trouble so far. She smiled, congratulating herself before she felt something prick her in the her palm. Biting back a cry of alarm, she looked down at the object clenched in her paw and her eyes widened. _Oh no. I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean it. _

She rubbed the emblem of the pin, noticing how the symbol was less distinct. It was old- perhaps too old to be of any real value? Even if it did have a jewel, maybe its rightful owner didn't care about such an ancient, useless thing. She tucked the bronze pin back into her pocket. _I'll return it later. I'll return it when nobeast is looking. It's just borrowing._

---

"Are you sure it's not on the floor?" Mr. Cornelin asked. Lacey shook her head, wiping the tears out of her eyes as Braddy searched the ground.

"This is serious," the teacher muttered, shaking his head. "Serious indeed!" Ashry couldn't help but squirm in her seat. She had meant to give it back earlier, but when she and Scubb came in everybeast was on their paws and knees searching for the missing pin. Apparently, what she stole wasn't useless at all. Rather, it was a prized family heirloom that was passed down from mother to daughter since the times of Russano the Wise. _I didn't know._

"Alright," the big hare said sternley. "I am going to give whoever is responsible a chance. Everybeast close your eyes." They did as they were told, but Ashry kept them open just a crack.

"Can the thief please raise his or her paw? Understand that this is your only chance at anonymity and that thievery is not to be tolerated in The Academy or anywhere in the mountain." Ashry clenched her fists tight, her pocket suddenly feeling heavy as the hare surveyed the class.

"No?" the instructor asked. "Well then, everybeast please turn your pockets inside out and lay your belongings on the desk. _Oh no! What am I going to do? What am I going to do? They'll hate me for sure. _She looked around, watching as the students confidently did as they were told.

_There!_ Scubb was busy placing her books on her desk and her satchel was wide open. Quick as a flash, Ashry pulled the pin out and tossed it inside, relief filling her heart.

The hare walked around, inspecting each pile of books, pencil case, and pocket with a judgmental look. Finally, it was Scubb's turn. The vixen calmly shook out her books, opened her pencilcase, pulled her pockets inside-out, emptied her satchel and held it upside down...

_Plink!_

A little bronze pin bounced off the ground. The class erupted into a frenzy of whispers as the teacher plucked the treasure from the floor.

"Scubb!" the instructor frowned. "I should've known."

"But I didn't do it," she said hastily.

"But it's in your pack."

"It wasn't me," she insisted. "Somebeast must've slipped it in."

"Well you never liked Lacey," Braddy said pointedly.

"Yeah, but I'd never steal anything useless," she growled back, before facing the teacher. "But it wasn't me. I was one of the last to leave with... YOU!" She turned around and glared at the nervous squirrel, forcing her to cringe. _I'm sorry._

"M-me?" she asked, tears springing in her eyes. "But... it wasn't me."

"It was you!" The fox jabbed an accusing claw at her nose. "Who else could it be?"

"I didn't do it, sir." Ashry turned to explain to the hare. "I did go with Scubb, but I didn't even look at the pin. I was waiting outside for her and-."

"But I was waiting for YOU, you cheese-munching brush-brain!" Scubb interrupted. "And what were you doing back in the room, anyways?"

"I- I tripped over something," she explained lamely.

"Sure you did," the fox snarled. "Besides, I thought you just said that you were waiting for _me_."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I- I did?"

She looked up a the teacher and immediately looked back down, as if it could erase the guilt and panic all over her face. "Uhm..."

"I see," the instructor stated. "Ashry, I think that you owe both Scubb and Lacey an apology."

"I didn't mean it," she sniffled, whimpering her apologies as she stared at her feet. "I'm really really sorry. It just looked so pretty and- and I thought I could borrow it a little while. I didn't mean to do that and I just didn't want to get in trouble."

"Yeah you should be you little maggot-mouthed liar," Scubb huffed, plopping back to her seat.

"Scubb!" the instructor scolded.

"Well she's a dirty rotten liar!" the vixen said defensively. "And there's no point in lying and saying 'I forgive you' if you don't really mean it!"

"Scubb."

The vermin sighed and wrinkled her nose, as if she smelled something foul enough to knock her unconscious. "I forgive you."

"Good." The hare turned to the young haremaid as she approached to retrieve her treasure. "Lacey, do you have anything to say to Ashry?"

"I'm really really sorry. I really am," she repeated, rubbing her eyes with her sleeves.

"It's quite alright," Lacey replied uneasily. "As long as it isn't broken or missing or anything I forgive you."

"Thank you," was the squirrel's willowy reply.

The teacher sighed, glad the whole ordeal was over with. "Ashry, I will see you after class. Lacey, please take your seat and we will continue with our lessons. No more bally interruptions." He walked away and picked up a piece of chalk from the blackboard.

"Now with the history of the mountain..."

"Making friends with Goody-Guts, Blubber-brat?" she heard Scubb mutter.

"I really am sorry. Honest, I am," she whispered, slouching back in her seat.

"Right," the vermin hissed, before raising her paw. "Mr. Cornelin?"

"Yes Scubb?" Mr. Cornelin asked.

"I just wanted to say that Ashry copied off my test." The whole class gaped at the both of them. _She knew?! _

"N-no. No I didn't," Ashry whimpered in a half-hearted voice. There was no denying the guilt on her face.

"You can give us both a retest and compare the original test if you don't believe me," Scubb continued in a cold voice.

_This place is even worse than Redwall._

---

Ashry stared at her plate of food. _The food back at home was better... But I might as well eat now. I won't get any supper tomorrow, or the next three days for that matter._

"Ashry?"

The squirrelmaid looked from her untouched food and up at the one who had spoken to her. It was one of Lacey's friends.

"I said I was sorry," she said to him.

"No. Uh..." Braddy paused, looking back at his table for support before turning to face her. "I notice that you are sitting all by yourself?"

"Nobody wants to sit with me. I don't blame them."

"No, no, no," he said hastily. "That's what I came here to talk to you about. It's uh... do you want to sit with us?"

"Me?" Ashry blinked owlishly. "Yes. I think I would..."

"And Lacey really doesn't mind you taking her pin," he added. "It's quite alright."

The girl looked down shyly, rubbing her paws nervously. "But I just want you to know that I have a problem. I... borrow things all the time and I sometimes lie. I'm a troublemaker."

"It's alright," he said with reassurance. "Just follow me." It seemed almost too good to be true, but Ashry picked up her tray and placed it in the last seat at the table.

"Hello everyone," she squeaked. They all seemed to be smiling crookedly, but at least they were trying. "Erm... I'm really sorry about before. I'll try to stop it..."

"Don't you fret," Lacey said with a warm smile. "I'm sure you didn't mean it, like you said. And you are so new to Salamandastron. It must've been hard. Would you like to tell us about it?"

"Oh I would," Ashry nodded. There was nothing in the world that would've made her feel closer to home.

* * *

"Major Pewter," Maes greeted with a flourishing mock bow.

"Somehow I knew you were going to show up," Pewter said wearily, noticing the bottles held in his friend's paw. "...with wine."

"I had to sneak into my old pater's cellar for these," he grinned, shoving himself in and making himself comfortable. "This is a time for celebration! It's the big promotion, don'cha know!"

"Thank you."

"You don't sound very excited there, ol' chap," Maes pointed out as he set the glasses.

"I'm just tired," Pewter explained. "It really is an honor, but I just don't really feel up to it. Now I have even more paperwork to deal with!"

"You ever thought about getting married again?" his friend mused.

"What?"

"Well a young, high-ranked major like you, the ladies would just love you," he laughed.

"Did you sip some of that wine on the way here?" Pewter sighed.

"Alright, alright. Bad joke," Maes replied as he poured a glass. "But it's not that bad, being a major and all. From major to lieutenant colonel, to colonel and then... brigadier general! Brigadier General Pewter! Now that has a nice ring to it!"

"I'm just happy to be a major right now," he said glumly.

"So wot's really the problem here, Pewter?"

"It's Braddy," he groaned.

"Don't tell me it's that Darche thing again."

"It is!" Pewter huffed. "You know, ever since Braddock's become friends with his children... oh, Lacey and Cardigan and whatnot, he's been spending too much time with them. He lets them come with him to work and to training and hikes and to the beach. How does he even find the time to do all that? I doubt he does his job at all, seeing as he can lay back and watch all the other hares do his work for him while he rides on coat-tails all the way up in ranks." He finished the rant with a shortness of breath, panting for using all those words in one giant lungful of air.

"... you really do have a thing against him." Pewter accepted the drink Maes handed to him.

"Of course I do," the major replied. "He tried to bribe me into giving him his approval. Dishonorable. And right now he's trying to use Braddock to grate against my nerves."

"You sound like a jealous old harewife," Maes stated, cleaning his spectacles with a cloth.

"No I don't." Pewter sipped from the cup.

"Well I've talked to Darche and he really isn't that bad," his friend said defensively. "I mean, if you look at it at a certain angle, he really was trying to help you."

"No. I won't hear of it."

"Besides, he was quite friendly with me," Maes continued. "If there's any hare that I can't stand, it's that Thornsbry. That hare is so stern and strict, it's scary. Ever heard him laugh?"

"No," Pewter answered, pouring himself another glass. "I don't believe I have."

"That's the problem! He never laughs! It's unsettling." His friend shuddered at that.

"Are you sure it's not because he was your troupe leader at that... that... that one thing... um..."

"Tubby Troupe? Fat Camp?"

"I was going for something more sensitive, but yes," Pewter replied. "Wasn't there a more technical term for it?"

"Fitness Reform Training Camp," Maes answered.

"But Maes, that was when you were a leveret!" he reasoned. "And it did do you some good, as you decided to take up jogging every morning from then on."

"Only because I never wanted to be forced to go back there," Maes retorted. "Oh the things he made us eat... ugh... uncooked vegetables and... _healthy _things! Blegh!" And then he downed his glass as if to wash away the taste of those memories. Pewter had to smile at that. He could always depend on Maes for a laugh. But soon enough, the cheer melted off his face as he remembered that day so long ago.

_Parsley..._

---

_Pewter read the letter that was slipped right under his door. He had been gone all day, so the letter could have arrived early in the morning for all he knew. He opened the envelope and read the note, carefully rereading it a second time, and then a third time._

Knock-knock

_"Pewter? Pewter open up," Anise ordered. _

_"Coming." He tossed the note into the fire and heard it sizzle as he approached the door. He was surprised when she came in with a thick book of some sort- even heavier than the history books, it seemed._

_"What's that?" _

_"Oh this?" She giggled excitedly, grabbing his sleeve and literally dragging him to a table. "I just thought that we should plan our wedding. Can't have a good wedding without the perfect tuck and the flowers and the music and all the guests! Oh! And should it be indoors or outdoors? I would love it to be outdoors, but what if it rains? Oooh. So many hard decisions! That's why you have to help me pick!" Anise plopped the book to on the table, making it shudder._

_"But I'm busy," he protested. _

_"Oh, with the promotion?"_

_"As a matter of fact, yes," he reminded her. "Now I know that it's not as important as _our wedding_," he stressed hastily, "but I think that I should worry about this a little bit. I've worked so hard for it, tromping through mud in the rain and working hard at the training fields."_

_"Oh you fuss too much," she smiled, opening the planner. "Worrying and fussing does nothing to relieve stress. Planning our wedding together is going to be fun!" She pulled out two doilies from the book, holding it in front of his face. "Now which one?"_

_"What does it matter?" he questioned._

_"It matters because the decorations matter," she replied. "Now which one?"_

_"They both look the same to me!"_

_"Pick one!"_

_"Fine, fine," he sighed. "The left one."_

_"Oh are you sure?" she asked, scrutinizing the two closely. "I don't know, but the right one looked much better to me."_

_"Then the right one," he answered quickly. _What's the point of asking me if you're going to dictate anyways?

_"No no no," she laughed. "You pick. It's your wedding too."_

_"I really don't mind."_

_She heaved an exasperated sigh. "So then I have another question. Are you going to invite Parsley?" That captured his attention instantly._

_"Parsley?" he repeated. "But... I don't know if I can. Should I?"_

_"She's your own sister," Anise said gently. "I know that you haven't spoken to her in a long time, but she's your last blood relative and I'm sure that life has been hard on her, the poor thing."_

_"I know. And I'm not mad at her anymore," Pewter sighed. "It's just that... what am I going to say to her? It will be so awkward."_

_"Just visit her sometime and be gentle to her." As usual, her voice carried a reassurance that seemed to give him strength. _

If she were furious at me, she wouldn't have sent me that note,_ Pewter reasoned inwardly._

_"All right." He smiled weakly. "I'll visit her soon and give her an invitation." The haremaid smiled with him and leaned forward, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. _

_"Everything will be just-"_

Knock-knock

_"Excuse me, is Pewter here?" a voice called from outside._

_"Um yes... Wait just a tick please." He rushed to the door. _I thought promotions were notified through letter, not by messenger. _"Yes?" A solemn-faced hare was standing out in the hall, and his fists were clenched tight._

_"Culver?"_

_"Pewter," the messenger said. At that moment, he knew that something was amiss. _

_"Is it about the promotion?" The messenger took a deep breath and shook his head, and Pewter did not know if he should've been relieved or worried._

_"There's been an accident."_

_---_

_Admittedly, he'd never been to Parsley's new home- if that was what he could call it. It was so cramped compared to the place they grew up in, and the place looked to be in shambles- unswept, unorganized, papers strewn all over the floor, and dishes unwashed for days._

_"What happened?" Pewter choked. How did Parsley come to this? And amid all the chaos there was a full-throated wailing from the little crib in the separate room. A few hares were clustered around it, trying to hush the newly-orphaned babe._

_"Is he...?" he lingered outside the room, afraid to go in._

_"He's fine," a haremaid said. "He's completely healthy. Braddock, I think the letter said."_

_"Letter? Excuse me, but what letter?" Another hare approached him, holding out a few envelopes._

_Pewter took the last words of his sister, nodding his thanks to the hares. "And where's Parsley?" They looked down at the floor._

_"Don't look outside the window," one said hastily._

_"She didn't..."_

_"She jumped." At those words Pewter scrunched the letters in his paw. He felt like crying, he felt like he _should_ cry, but the tears just wouldn't fall. Perhaps it was the shock of her death, or perhaps it could've been the realization of his negligence. She had turned to him once before, when she came to see their father after he'd passed. He'd turned her away once, and just today he had done it again, ignoring the plea she'd sent to him. If someone couldn't turn to family for comfort, who could they look to?_

_He looked down at his paws, smoothening the papers. One was a folded note, the other two were envelopes: one addressed to him and the other addressed to Braddock.  
_

"For whoever first finds this," _the letter read, _"Please do me a favor and seek out my brother Pewter and give him the two envelopes. I appreciate it."

_With trembling paws, he fumbled with the letters and tore the envelope open. _Why, Parsley? Why?

"Dearest Pewter,

I am truly sorry for all the heartbreak that I had caused both you and father. I hope you believe me when I say that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. On your part, I understand your reaction and feelings and I do not regret making an attempt to comfort you. What I do regret, however, is that we would never be the same towards one another now that father is gone, and I hope that his soul is somewhere happy in the Dark Forest somewhere. He is proud of you and he always will be. Remember when you were little and you told Father that you wanted to be a colonel? He asked you why and you said that you wanted to work with him until you grew old. He laughed and brought you to his office during work for a couple days before you gave up and called it "a bore," remember?

But while I reminisce, I'm sure you are not in the mood. By the time you've read this, I'll be gone. I just can't handle living here anymore with Braddy. I don't regret him, but I cannot stand how he has to live in such squalid conditions and grow up fatherless. It's just not fair for him and I can't live with myself if he suffers in the future. Father died of a broken heart, and I keep seeing your pained expression whenever I close my eyes. I'm so sorry but I cant..."_ Pewter held the letter closer to his nose, trying to decipher the blotchy words that stray tears had blurred. They were all jumbled together and he couldn't make anything out for a line or two. It seemed like writing this letter was just as much as a heartbreak for her as it was for him to read it.  
_

"Good-bye then. Please take care of Braddy, as he'll be the only thing left of me. I can't stand leaving him, but he would be happier with a real family anyways. He can't miss something he doesn't remember. And even if I did raise him, I'd never be able to give him what he deserves. He'd grow to be ashamed of me as well when he gets put down and discouraged at the topic of his parentage. When that happens, the both of us would be suffering. It would be best if I disappeared from his life. Take care of him, Pewter. I know you might still resent me, but please find it in your heart to spend time with him. I know that he would grow healthy and smart and he would look up to you. And when you feel that the time is right, can I trust you to give him the envelope with his name on it?

I hope that in the future he'll understand and forgive me for not being there to read him storybooks or celebrate his birthday or see him off with a young haremaid. Please explain to him that he's the closest thing to my heart. And Pewter, I wish both you and Anise every happiness in your life together.

Love,  
Parsley"

_"Oh Pewter," Anise whispered, wearing a worried expression as she cradled the tiny infant in her arms. He had falling asleep now, still whimpering as he dreamed._

_"I'm sorry," Pewter said under his breath, patting his nephew's head. The baby merely squeaked and curled to the side, oblivious to the tragedy that had struck his life. "I'm so so sorry. I'll take good care of you. I promise." And with that, he tucked the last unopened envelope in his pocket and reached forward slightly as Anise let the child slide in his arms. The bundle squirmed at first, fussing and mewling softly for its mother before settling comfortably and drifting to his sweet slumber._

_"I'm so sorry, Braddy." Pewter let his tears fall as he hugged his only family tight, promising never to let go._

_

* * *

_

**Personally, I don't know if I wrote the sad letter right, but I hope it's ok-ish. I tried to be emo that day and get into the mood, but it wasn't working out too well. Anyways... longest chapter yet all because of Ashry. I just couldn't stop writing about her, actually. She was fun and tragic to write. She was really busted up, wasn't she? Anyways, special thanks to Quavera Tava for stressing that I should have a non-hare character. :)**

**So what did you think about the chapter overall? You can tell me by reviewing. ;)  
**


	14. Reason

**OK, here it is. Finally. Special thanks to those who reviewed: Siran 774, Fwirl of Redwall, Quavera Tava, Mosshadow, Adder of the Pit, Scyphi, Jarrtail, Shards-of-Airan, and Jordan Hodge.**

**Warning: I'm about to enter the realm that is College Life, which means that crap is just bound to happen (plus, there's a chance that I'm about to get my ass grounded big-time). So if I don't update fast or if I don't reply your reviews, just keep that in mind. Thank you. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Reason**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Scubb." The fox sighed and looked up to see Luv leaning forward to stir the rich broth.  
_

_"What?" Something seemed tense about the haremaid. Scubb couldn't put a claw on it, but there was a certain way Lavender had her paw on her hips, the angle of her ears, the way her lips curled downward._

_"I heard about the new girl... Ashry?"_

_There was a pause before Scubb spoke up. "What about her?" she sniffed in reply._

_"It seems very sad, I think," Luv said in a soft voice, her attention on tonight's supper. "You were just like her when you-"_

_"Oh please!" There was a harsh clattering sound as she slammed into the wash bucket. "I was nothing like her, all weepy and whiny and with a spine made o' seaweed!"_

_"My point is," the hare said indignantly, "is that she was all alone when she came here, as were you. Yes she cries, but that's to be expected after her home and friends abandoned her here. I know I don't know what it feels like, but don't you think that you, somebeast who has had a similar exper-"_

_"Stop!" Luv startled by the sudden outburst. "Nobody abandoned me," Scubb snarled. "You don't know anything about Bargra, so keep your mouth shut."_

_"Yes, yes," she nodded appeasingly. "But don't you remember what it's like to be a stranger? To be the only one?"_

_"'Course I remember," the vixen snorted, nostrils flaring as she rinsed the dish out. "It happens every day. No need to remind me."_

_"Listen," the hare said soothingly. "I know that it was hard for you, but try to put yourself in her place. You giving her a hard time doesn't help any."_

_"Hard time?" Scubb slammed the pot in the bucket again. "_She's_ having a hard time? Huh! And my great-grand-uncle is the next badgerlord," she hissed. "Everybeast is so tolerant of her even though she's a maggoty pest and they don't care if she's different or if she steals or lies and cheats! Oh no! Woodlanders are never wrong!"_

_Luv hobbled backwards, ears flattening in response to the heightening conversation. "Scubb. Now you know that's not what I meant."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I meant... I meant that she at least apologized and it really is quite tragic. You both share the same-"_

_"No." The vermin kicked the bucket away from her, wincing and cursing from the impact before stomping towards the door. "No I am nothing like that sniveling soft-bellied acorn-stuffer. I don't need your pity and she doesn't deserve any!" _

SLAM!

* * *

Of all beasts she had to live with, why that stupid little whiny squirrel? Why Thornsbry thought that the both of them would get along, she would never know! And now she was going to show that mope-faced shrub-rat what for! Always crying and sulking- it made her sick to her stomach. Didn't anybeast else notice the ploys and desperation for attention? Didn't they see that it was all fake so that somebeast could be the center of it all and soak in the sympathy?

_And to think I let the little _sneak_ cheat off my test! I was being the nicest to her and she... OOOOOOH! Obviously Luv is just as mush-brained as the rest of the lot. __Well not with me! Not this time._ Scubb knew she had plans with Forbes and Sprague for today, but they could wait a while. She didn't even hesitate before she rammed the squirrel's door open. Ashry was sitting on her bed, a ratty old quilt draped over her knees while a book was balanced on it.

"You think you're so sweet and innocent?" Scubb snarled, forcing the newcomer to shrink. "Well let me tell you, it might be working on every weed-brained hare in this mountain but it isn't working on me!"

"I'm... really sorry about before," she began. "I can't help stealing. I don't know how to explain it, but I just can't stop." Her eyes drifted to her assignment and she pursed her lips, crimpling the edge of a page with a claw. "I just didn't want to get in trouble."

"Yeah? Well now you've got trouble!" the vixen growled, striding forward and practically shoving her pointed nose into the squirrel's eye. "So you have friends all willy-nilly after your ears were nearly lectured off? You may not have trouble at school, but you're bally well going to have them here in this Hell."

"I'm really sorry," Ashry whimpered again.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Scubb mewled. "That's all you ever say, cone-snot."

"But I didn't want to come here," she sniffled, shuffling backwards a little.

"I didn't want to come here either, but I had no choice. You screwed your chance up. Not me."

"Believe me," said the newcomer, "I don't want to stay here. I like everybeast, but I just want to go home. I wrote a letter to Brenton and a messenger's leaving tomorrow. Maybe he'd let me come back home." And as a comfort, she wrapped herself in her thick tail, hugging her pale blue quilt up to her nose.

Scubb could only snort at the blatant display of spinelessness. "Fine! Leave! And take all your junk with you- especially that trashy, raggedy old blanket!"

"It's not trashy." For the first time ever, the squirrel had actually said something in her defense.

"It's stained, it's dirty, it's stinky, it's trashy," the fox said with a wave of a paw.

"No it's not," Ashry insisted. "It's my special blanket. My first family gave it to me!"

"You're... _first_ family?" The semi-confidence melted off the squirrel's face.

"My first family. The ones that took care of me until I was six seasons," she explained. Scubb blinked in response, ears twitching.

"So your real parents?"

"No," she swallowed. "My first family were mice."

"Then..." Scubb pondered.

"They found me on their doorsteps on a rainy night. They said I was so small and got sick all the time."

The young vixen's tail swept across the floor, contemplating her next question- if she should ask one at all. What happened to the first family anyways? In her mind, she imagined foxes and other vermin pillaging a tiny cabin, hacking at screaming children and knocking shelves down before burning everybeast alive; but she shoved the picture out of her head. There was also that chance that the story was made up, just like everything else about the fake little maid. That idea set her teeth on edge.

"But then they had to give me away," Ashry continued, staring at the mattress. "They had twins and they didn't have enough room, so they gave me some food and my blanket and then I lived with some hedgehogs farther away. Then they couldn't take care of me either, so I took some buttons to remember them by. And then I stayed with my third family and took a jewelry box and-"

"How many 'families' did you have?"

"Eleven," she said meekly. "After the first one, I never stayed in a home for more than a couple months. Redwall was my only real home after that. Now it's twelve."

"Because you keep stealing?" Scubb interjected.

"N- yes. A little." She sighed. "I don't mean to."

"You said that already," the vermin said in an exasperated tone. "Why don't you just go play with your prissy little friends?"

"I can't."

"Your punishment is over. It's been three days, or are you that scatterbrained?"

"No," the squirrel replied. "It's just that I don't... Look, I can't be with them because they'll just get tired of me."

"Tired of you?" the vixen echoed.

"It's complicated."

"Well," Scubb paused, contemplating her words carefully. "Don't you even know what tonight is? Night of the Harvest Moon?"

"Harvest Moon?"

"Don't you listen to any of the talk around here?" the vermin sighed. "Come on. I'll show you."

"I don't know..."

"Listen, I'm sick and tired of seeing you as it is. You have nothing to lose," she scowled. "The more you hang out with Lacey and that Braddy-brat, the less I get to see your face."

"But I-"

"Come on!" The fox's voice was filled with so much force that Ashry had to obey.

---

"So this is what's so special?" Ashry asked, watching as the sweethearts and children exchanged candies, gifts, and cards, giggling amongst one another. They didn't have something like this in Redwall.

"Happens once every season," Scubb explained flatly. "Exchange gifts and saliva, have a big ball, and go home. Boring things." She rounded the corner and it seemed that her mood changed from sheer boredom to a mild curiosity.

"You're late," Forbes retorted, leaning against the pillar as he looked the newcomer up and down. "Any reason why you brought _her_?"

"She whines too much about not getting fresh air," Scubb replied. "But where's Sprague?"

"It seems I'm the only one that's actually punctual," the hare snorted, already seeming in a bad mood. "I had to butter the dance floor by myself and swap out the sugar with the salt. What fun is doing it yourself, eh?"

"Well _so-_ree." The vixen rolled her eyes.

"At least you're not the last one," Forbes muttered. "If Sprague-"

"If wot?" They turned around to see the scrawny hare sopping wet, his face so miserable and frustrated that it seemed to adopt a shade of pink.

"What happened to you?" Scubb asked, folding her arms over her chest. He said nothing, though there was some raucous laughter that answered their question. Scubb looked over her shoulder, scorning the older hares that sneered their way. Out of the corner of her vision, Scubb could see Ashry sliding behind her and trying to keep out of sight.

"Flax," Scubb growled.

"I'm going home," Sprague sulked, looking down in an attempt to hide his face.

"Oh no you're not." Forbes tugged him by the crook of the arm, motioning them all to stay put before striding up to the group. The coarse laughter diminished with each step, though their silence was not out of respect. They simply smirked at the younger hare, daring him to go on and hoping he would.

"Now see here," he began, speaking loudly while glancing back at his friends every now and then- just to make sure they were still there and backing him. "I want to make this clear: nobeast bothers any friend of mine. I don't care if you're bigger. I don't care if you're older. And I certainly don't care what you think of him. Only flipping cowards are bullies."

The leader of them, easily a head taller than Forbes stepped forward, nearly spitting on the opposing hare's footpaws. "So what are you going to do? Tell your ol' pater to demote my father?"

Forbes frowned at the insult, though he couldn't find any words except for "Your bastard old hare could very well do that by himself."

Flax's eyes glimmered with interest and anger. "What was that again? Care to repeat those words... chap?" Forbes froze, licking his lips nervously as the enemy seemed to loom over him. Slowly, he looked around, seeing all the other hares distracted as they milled about with their own business. Of course, the conversation was lost to the crowd or else _something_ would've happened.

"I... uh..."

"I told him not to mess with my business," Sprague murmured, while Ashry tightened her lips.

"Back off, you frog-swallowing fluff-bottom." The hares turned towards the offending fox.

"What was that?"

"You and your cronies probably can't get a job scrubbing mildew from floors even with help."

"Of course, only scum would know such a job exists," a hare scoffed, lifting his chin into the air. She narrowed her eyes, flexing her claws menacingly.

"I have fangs, don'cha know?" She gave a half-grin, revealing a wickedly-curved tooth. "I'm not afraid to use them."

"Want to try my fists?" Flax raised a clenched fist upwards, his knuckles bulging.

"Only if you promise not to cry like a babe."

"Scubb," Forbes warned. "Don't do it."

"I'd love to teach this pile of gull droppings a lesson or two," she replied, rolling her poofy sleeves upwards.

"I'm not sure if I want to pound a little _girl_," Flax sneered, though he was already backing away.

"C'mon then!" she challenged, black ears flattening against her skull. Beasts were watching now, stopping in their conversations to turn their heads at the screeching fox.

"Scubb." Forbes grabbed her shoulder, though she ignored him.

"Afraid I'll whoop your skirt off?" she shouted, waving her arms as if there was a swarm of wasps attacking her. The hares only grinned nervously and turned their backs on her, chuckling amongst themselves.

"I'd feel bad to give a tiny girl a blinkin' black eye," Flax said loudly, "even if nobeast would care what happens to a pathetic, black-hearted vermin."

The vixen's nostrils flared and she surged forward, Forbes's arms the only thing stopping her from dashing up and kneeing the bully between the legs. "Just like I'd feel bad to squash your-"

"Scubb! They're watching," her friend warned. She stopped, glaring at the onlookers as the crowd slowly began to disperse and get back to their business, muttering to themselves.

"What a racket."

"She sure is bothersome."

"Starting fights..."

There was a growl vibrating in the back of her throat as she snarled their way. "What do they think they know anyways?" she muttered, turning around to look at her friends as they stood dejectedly, trying their best not to make eye contact with her.

"What?" she hissed.

"I don't need you barging into my business," Sprague said as he turned around to walk in the other direction. Scubb couldn't help but flinch a little at the words. "I didn't ask for your help. Every time you do, you just make things worse for me."

"Fine then!" she snapped back. "Go back home to cry to your mummy and lowlife runaway father for all I- ugh!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust, giving up on the insults and rounding on the bystanding squirrel. "And what about you? You going to run off, too?" Ashry just stood at the side, looking down on the floor as she wrung her wrists.

"Uhhh..." That alone gave the message.

"Fine then," Scubb snorted, stomping off by herself. "I don't need you either. Run off and hide with your rag blanket for all I care."

_Can't count on my pink-bellied friends for nothing._

---

There was some comfort Scubb could always find in silence. However, being at the library did not do any favors for her rising mood- especially when she saw Ashry tagging along with those primp little hare friends of hers.

_Fine then,_ she said to herself as she raised the book up to her nose. _Let her play with Miss Lacey Ladysosickeninglyandfakinglysweetthatitmakesmewannavomit_. _See what I care. She looks happy now, but she'll get all mopey-faced later on. Hmph!_

"Hey there!" Scubb looked up from her book and into two large, black button eyes.

"What is that thing and what are you doing?" she asked in a flat tone, not amused at Forbes's antics. _Blast it all! The reason why I hide in this dump is to get away from the likes of burdensome beasts!_

He lifted the doll off the table, smirking at her as she scowled back. "But I thought you love girly dolls."

"They are not girly!" she objected, though Forbes didn't look impressed. "And they do not cheer me up. They're simply decorations for my bland room. Besides," she asked snidely, "What are you doing with such a dopey, _girly_ doll?"

"I think I'm very popular with the ladies," Forbes replied smoothly, tilting his chin as he tucked the toy under his arm. "This haremaid came right up to me and plopped this and some sweets into my arms and asked if I would like to spend luncheon with her." Scubb leaned forward and he paused, probably wondering if she'd call him a liar.

"Well? Wot was your answer?" she demanded.

"No," he replied simply, plopping a sweet into his mouth. "Of course, that got her all upset and she just ran off all embarrassed." Scubb had to snigger at the mental image in her mind. It was probably another prissy little hare with perfectly-combed fur, ribbons on her ears, and a lacy pink dress- not exactly the type that Forbes would be smitten over. Or did Forbes ever actually admire any maid?

"Here." The hare doll was pushed onto her lap. "I don't need this. It's better-suited for an owner like you anyways." Looking at it, Scubb found that she actually liked it- even if it was made in the semblance of yet another boring hare. It was well-made... _cute _even, with an exaggeratedly large round face, eyes that glimmered with innocent excitement, and a quaint smile. Whoever made this wasn't one that stuck with the traditional, more realistic dolls.

"I can already tell you like it," Forbes said, the words working around the melting candy in his mouth.

"I like it enough not to toss it out the window," Scubb said airily, though she gripped the toy's arms tighter at the thought. "And you just ate the last sweet."

"Sorry," he shrugged. "But it really was mine, y'know? Oh, here." He pulled something colorful out of his pocket and swung it right under her nose.

"Wha'? A flower?"

"Paper flower. Don't need it," he replied, tossing it on her lap. She picked it up. Although crumpled, the yellow paper petals still had the real delicateness and shape of a daffodil. It certainly didn't look real on a closer inspection, but it certainly was pretty.

"Thanks," Scubb smiled. It took a lot of effort to keep herself from grinning ear to ear.

"And don't mind the other two," he said, sitting on the table- a direct violation of the rules (not that he would care, anyways). "Sprague is just... well... he's got some issues so obviously his brain's a little scrambled. You know about his bully troubles. And that squirrel? Puh! Why'd you even bring that boring thing around?"

The vixen shrugged, using the flower as a bookmark. "I have no idea right now."

"Well, they don't matter. Sprague has always been sort of a wet blanket in our group, eh?"

_Or could he even be considered a part of our group? We've known him for about one season and he only seems to come around us when it seems convenient for himself- sulking about bullies and whining about never needing our help. Huh! Lousy bastard. _"Of course they don't matter," Scubb scoffed. "Who needs them anyways?"

"So... since you feel a little better now... the ballroom dancing is going to start soon," Forbes said suddenly.

All in one second, Scubb felt some heat rush up to her cheeks before she cleared her head and gave him a puzzled glance. "What about it?"

"Butter? Remember?" He heaved an exasperated sigh. "I buttered the dance floor!"

"Oh right!"

"We'd better go for it or we'll miss it!" he said, tugging her by the wrist as she tried to gather her things in her arms. "Hurry up!"

She barely had any time to grab her book before she was yanked away, her legs flailing about in the most ungainly fashion.

"Slow down or I'll hang you from the chandelier by your ears!" she threatened playfully. What did it matter if Luv cared more for a stranger over her? Who cares if Ashry didn't like her or if Sprague was acting up? She still had friends. She still had others that cared and it was enough to make her smile a little.

* * *

Pewter tugged at his neckerchief, wondering why he even came here in the first place. He should've stayed at home and read a book or done something that was intellectually useful.

"Look, look!" Maes nudged him between the ribs. "I think one of them is looking at me." It was almost as if he were a leveret again. Pewter sighed, appreciating the lilting instrumental atmosphere. The melody of flutes, harps, and violins were at least appeasing his need to retire somewhere isolated. He sighed, nibbling at the convenient finger sandwiches as he stood at the side and watched the filled ballroom swirl with colorful gowns and uniforms.

"Hey look!" Another jab to his ribs sent a sandwich sprawling out of his paw. Pewter groaned, turning to his friend who nodded at a disturbance on the dance floor. "Don't you think that everybeast is a little clumsy this season? It's been the seventh time since anybeast's slipped," Maes stated.

"I don't know," he shrugged, glancing at the couple picking themselves up from the floor. Several others were trying to help, but it looked like nobeast was injured. The gentlebeast, meanwhile, was reassuring that everything was offering a paw to his lady. Pewter's heart froze.

Of course, he could expect _her_ to be there. She was happily married, after all. He watched as Anise was pulled up, gracefully laughing at her "clumsiness" and smoothing out her beautiful light blue gown. She didn't even look a day older since she'd left him.

The Major turned away, walking towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Maes called, lifting a champagne glass.

"I'm tired." Surely it was one of the biggest and most glamorous events of the season, but just as it was wondrous for those in love, it was agony for everybeast else.

---

_Pewter lay in bed, a couple empty bottles of rough whisky on his nightstand. A little farther away from him was a large bucket, its contents ripe with the result of hid drunkenness._

_"Pewter?" A shaft of light broke into the darkness and stinging his retinas. "Pewter, I made some- ugh!" Anise wrinkled her nose at his sweaty and disheveled condition. "Pewter you shouldn't be drinking," she chided, pulling all the bottles away from him._

_"But I need it," he moaned._

_"No you don't," she said back, her words harsh and biting. "It's been a full month of this Pewter. A full month. I know that you feel guilt, I really do." Her voice toned down and he could hear the buzzing worry in her voice. "But you can't live like this, Pewter. You can't. Just look at you! You don't eat. All you do is sleep all day get _drunk_!_ _It's hard on me too, having to watch you suf-"_

_He lunged forward, his head hanging over the bucket as the urge overcame him. The smell came next, hitting his nostrils and forcing him to gag and retch everything out. _

_"Pewter! Pewter!" His fiance was sitting on the mattress, patting his back. She waited until he was done sputtering before she wiped his mouth with a washcloth.  
_

_"Everyone's worried about you," she said gently, listening to him pant. "But you have a nephew now. You have to be there for him, just as you're getting married and we have to be there for each other. You've made a mistake of neglect once, so don't do it again."_

_"Can't," he forced out._

_"You can. You are capable of so much, Pewter. You got promoted to Captain a few days ago. Doesn't that mean anything? Doesn't that mean that you can pick up the strings and haul yourself back up? I know nothing's going to be the same, but-"_

_"It's not," he groaned, flopping back against the grimy pillows. He shut his eyes against the light, his head pounding and awhirl with the sinking drunken feeling of loneliness and shame. "I just got promoted out'a'pity and you know that. It can never be the same. She's gone. She's dead."_

_"But she asked you to take care of Braddy."_

_"Gone, dead," he rambled again, reaching up to his nightstand to find it bare of alcohol. "More," he mumbled._

_"No!" Her voice was laced with disgust. "Pewter, it's been a month." He blinked, squinting his eyes in the darkness. Why was she so blurry? Why did she look so far away? Her eyes looked dull and so so tired, but they were furious. "I've spent hours of every single day- even waking up in the middle of the night!- just to check up on you. Cleaning, cooking, feeding, talking, cleaning some more... And every time, why am I so gentle? I kept comforting you and asking you to get out of your drunk, depressed stupor only for you to reply in some rambling nonsense and negativity. It's selfish. Did you realize that? It's selfish that everybeast is trying to help make the situation better except yourself. You have a nephew. You have a future. You have _me._"_

_He closed his eyes. "You once told me," she continued, wiping away her tears, "that marriage was all about supporting each other and giving. But I've been supporting you every day and trying to pull you through this and- heavens Pewter, I tried. I tried my best but each day you get worse and worse and worse. I was hurt too- it hurts me to see you like this and you don't even care. So, if this is the way you're going to be..."_

_She felt something pull at his wrist and turn it. And then he felt her warm and comforting paw fit right in his palm._

_"I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_That kind relief left his grip, leaving behind a cold and circular object. He blinked, his mind foggy as he lifted his paw up and stared at the ring. Even then, his mind could barely grasp the rejection._

_The door slammed shut, leaving him in the darkness._

_---_

_"Get up!" a voice barked in the gloom. "I said get up, damn you!" There was a bustle and suddenly the world turned upside down and he landed with a thud. He looked up to see a bespectacled hare pulling his bed right-side up.  
_

_"Wha'?!" He clenched his jaw and shielded his eyes as the curtains were flung wide._

_"NOW!" He was hauled unceremoniously up on his footpaws, being dragged out of his home, and into the halls. Bleary, ghostly faces seemed to stare at him as he stumbled along. He wanted to call for help or ask what was happening- why him- but all he could do was babble something._

_"Officials have tried to reason with you. Anise has tried to reason with you. Now I've been trying and let's see if I can knock something into your head or so help me, I will knock it right off your shoulders! I know what happened to you and Anise. I know about Parsley- curses! The entire mountain knows about that." Why was this voice so familiar? "But the point of the matter is, _bucko_, is that you have got to pull yourself together. Not for me. No. Not for your silly promotions. No! But for you and your family. Braddy didn't die with Parsley, Pewter. Don't let yourself follow her..."_

_"Maes?" he burped, swaying slightly where he stood._

_"OH!" He'd never seen his friend look so angry. "Just see for yourself! Do you have any blooming clue where. We. Are?"_

_"Erm...?"_

_"Braddy's new home. Your _nephew's _new home. Come. Look!" He knocked on the door and somebeast answered almost immediately. The harewife appeared with a smile but it quickly faded as she stared the haggard visitor up and down.  
_

_"Excuse me, ma'am," Maes began.  
_

_"Why are you so p'lite to _her _and not me_?!_" Pewter interrupted.  
_

_"As I was saying," Maes coughed. "This is Pewter. Is it alright if we let him have a peek at Braddy? Just to let him know what he's missing if he continues to _throw his life away_?" That last part had a bite to it that even the drunkard could notice._

_"Well lessee... er... it is his naptime so..." she gulped, wiping her dry paws against her apron._

_"Please?" Maes pleaded. "It will only take a second. We won't bother you any further, I promise you."_

_"A-all right," she said, standing aside so that they may pass. _

_"Thank y'kindly, ma'am." Pewter didn't remember passing through the door, but he did remember a milky smell and hearing a gurgling squeal of glee. He blinked past the blurriness, a little blob on the floor clearing out to become a small babe laying on his back, shaking his curled fists in the air as he tried to roll onto his chubby tummy. He stopped, his tiny ears twitching as he turned his fuzzy head. Pewter found that behind all that sleepiness, the babe had Parsley's beautiful, warm eyes._

_"Mleh?" Braddy gurgled as he struggled once again with rolling. He tilted his heavy head again, his eyes lingering longer on Pewter before he opened his mouth, his tongue lolling as the corners of his lips pulled upwards. Again his nephew shook his paws gleefully in the air, as if waving to them before he tried to turn. He only managed to move a little, and his eyes began to pinch together, his mouth stretching as his white fur showed a furious red color. He wailed shrilly in frustration, the harewife answering the call and rushing to the babe.  
_

_"Alright, that's enough." Maes yanked Pewter out, thanking the boy's foster mother before dragging him back outside to reflect. _

_ "So what do you think now?" his friend asked. His voice didn't even sound half as snappish as it did before. "You saw how happy he was to see you. It would make him happier if you could be a part of his life. Will you at least _try_ to pull yourself together?"_

_For some reason, even though he'd drank eight bottles of alcohol the previous day, Pewter felt his head clear a little. "Y-yes. I'll try. I've lost everything else. I can't lose him."_

_

* * *

_

**Special thanks to Scyphi about the idea for Luv. Also, I tried to put Sprague in there, but I guess his spotlight is going to have to wait until later. Next chapter's going to be one that I've already written (but still have yet to revise) and I'm really anxious to get the story rolling after all this growing-up-scenario. :)**

**For the title (which sucks and oozes cheeziness), it's just something I made up. Both Scubb and Pewter have had rough spots, but they know that there's always someone or something that gives them reason to stand up again. (end cheesiness)  
**


	15. Sheer Spite

**OK, I'm back. Finally! :) Lately, I haven't replied any of your reviews but I will get back to those. I promise. I know it's a stupid excuse, but college had got me down for a while and I needed some time to adjust. Also, I want to say that I really am back. I mean, I've noticed that my writing quality had taken a nose-dive around the same time I got my "senioritis." Reason for that: whenever I was bored, I would just go on fanfiction simply because I was bored, and therefore, I lost a deal of enthusiasm and motivation. However, now that I can pretty much write only on weekends, I feel so happy just to _finally_ get back to this. It's like I need stress in my life in order to write well. :)**

**So yeah, I'm pretty stressed. I'm pursuing my career as an environmental engineer right now, but after helping some people in my calculus BC class, I'm starting to consider becoming a high school math teacher. However, I have to consider the possibilities that I'd end up teaching at the ghetto. I swear, I'd be shot within a week there because I correct everyone's grammar and slang talk. :P**

**Back on topic, Jade! Back on topic! **

**Anyways, special thanks to: Fwirl of Redwall, Mosshadow, the anonymous reviewer whose review got all messed up, Siran 774, Scyphi, Quavera Tava, Jarrtail, Red Squirrel Writer, and Shards-of-Airan.**

**So there you have it. I'm back to speed and I feel so much more confident about writing stuff. I'm all revved up and ready to go! XD (except, I will probably post a little slower, but... hey, quality over quantity, right?) XP**

**P.S. This chapter takes place when Scubb is about 15.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sheer Spite**

**

* * *

  
**

The young vixen balanced the simple dishes on the tray as she walked down the stairs. It was difficult with all the bread rolls tumbling around, and the fact that the soup bowls were filled nearly to the brim weren't helping either. _They should really put more sconces down here._

It was almost exactly how Scubb pictured it- filled with cobwebs and mold and everything. The last time she was anyplace dark and dank like this, she was exploring the Badger Crypts with Forbes. They had bet on who would stay inside the longest. Of course, they had to call their game to a premature end when Major Darche came looking for his son and General Thornsby came looking for that "trouble-making fox."

The cub had especially loved sitting in the center of the aisles with Forbes and taking up light conversations to ease her mind. There were jokes and stories and all sorts of things to Forbes she never even would have guessed. He actually had certain "feelings" for Mrs. Flannery! _Ha!_

But as much as she enjoyed the game while it lasted, there was a part of her that shivered whenever she remembered the cold stones and the hollow air. It was a resting place for the dead and she felt she should not have been there- especially if the occupants were great warriors that had slain many of her kind. At the time, she was just a child, but she had wondered what they would have thought of a vermin brat wandering around their mountain.

"Halt!" the hare guards said. They stood between her and the doors to the dungeons, barring her way with crossed spears. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"I'm Scubb, Colonel Thornsby's ward," she replied airily. _Cannot believe some of the ignorance in these hollow-headed hares. Honestly, what other foxes go traipsing around the mountain? _

"And what business do you have here?"

She shrugged and sighed. "The colonel said that seeing others of my kind in this predicament would straighten out that roguish behavior of mine. He claims that it would serve as a proper example, wot." It wasn't completely a lie. If anything, he had become more condescending since his latest promotion.

"And the food?" _Oh, of course they would ask about the flipping food._

"Simply to show how those vagabonds and petty thieves would show true desperation for vittles like ours," she answered in a bored tone. "They live such a miserable and primitive life, they do." The guards exchanged looks for a moment before nodding to her. _And you've just fallen for it._

"Very well." The crossed spears snapped out of her way to allow her safe passage.

_You could open the door for me, lazy flop-ears,_ she thought to herself as she fumbled with the knob. She almost spilled the food balanced on her arm, but she managed.

If she thought that the stairs were terribly dark, it was even worse over here. These were the underground dungeons, after all- reserved for the slimiest cowards the Long Patrol would face. The upper dungeons were not much better, but at least it had some sunlight. Scubb squinted her eyes, the memories of her capture and imprisonment whispering to her. Just being in this place, it brought back all those old lonely and frightened feelings.

"Who's there?" a voice rasped.

"I've brought food," she replied gently, hoping it was the vixen. She had recently heard the news of the vermin prisoners held in the dungeons, one of them being a graying fox. Vermin straying to the Long Patrol's territory weren't unheard of and they were oftentimes brought to the mountain for consideration. It was a common-enough process, imprisoning them as a warning. But that treatment was reserved only for those that had done no harm. Now, the ones that actually attacked woodlanders got a different reception.

These instances were rare, of course, but they would be put in the underground prison and sentenced to death. These executions were always done in private, though, and Thornsbry was sure to always hide these criminals from her knowledge and spare her the gruesome details. _He wouldn't want me sympathizing with them, after all._

And normally she didn't. As much as those idiots were her own kind, the most she'd ever felt was a twinge of pity for them. But this time it was different. There was a vixen in the mountain other than her, and from the description on age, it was possible that she could be Bargra. Scubb swallowed back her anxiety, knowing perfectly well what happens to hopes that dare to rise too high. But still, she couldn't help but wonder...

"Hello," she said politely, squinting past the darkness. She placed the tray on the ground, hearing the tiny scuffling on the other side of the bars as she started striking flint. It didn't take long before a sconce was lit and she could see the gaunt faces staring back at her. Two rats, a stoat, a ferret, and a vixen. It was hard to believe that these few starved creatures plundered and killed three woodlander families.

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"A fox?"

"What d'ye want?"

There were snarls coming from all of them, but Scubb ignored them and fixed her eyes on the vixen's face, trying to piece together her memory. She couldn't help but feel at a loss as to whether or not this vixen standing before her was truly her mother. Had it been so long that she'd forgotten what she'd looked like? Seasons had passed by, and she could still remember her words, the way she talked to her, the way she held her, and everything, but she couldn't remember her voice, scent, or eyes. Had Bargra truly just become a memory? Every time she tried to picture her face, her mind would show a shadowy outline and that was it.

"B-bargra?" she whispered. The vixen turned her head in a puzzled way.

"What do d'ye want, cub?" Scubb let her shoulder's sag. It wasn't her. She didn't even recognize the name.

"Forget what I said," Scubb muttered. "I've brought you some tuck, anyways." With that, she pushed the tray through a metal flap at the bottom of the door. Except the fox, all the vermin jumped at the food, scarfing it down their mouths like there was no tomorrow. _That's right. There will be no tomorrow for these creatures._

"So what are you doin' in this dump?" the vixen asked her in a smooth voice.

"Me?" She raised her head in the air. "I'm a ward of the mountain and this is where I stay."

"Hah!" the vixen coughed. "Ward of the mountain? More like a slave!"

Scubb clenched her fists. _She's not Bargra. If she were, she'd definitely remember me._

"I'm going now," she said curtly. "So enjoy your crummy food while it lasts because I've very sure it's going to be your very last one." She turned to leave. _I don't need to talk to the likes of them._

"Wait!" Scubb turned back to see the vixen with her arm reaching out for her from between the bars. "Don't leave." The look on that vermin's face, it was sad. She seemed so frail and lost. It was then that Scubb realized that she hadn't talked to another fox ever since Bargra left. She didn't even have any time to say good-bye to her mother. And now, she couldn't help but feel pity for the poor creature behind the bars. Of course she wasn't _her_ mother, but maybe some time in the past, she was one at some point. Nodding, the young vixen walked back in front of the bars.

"Yes?"

"Could ye git us outta here?" the vixen asked. She didn't even seem interested in the food, not even watching her companions eat.

Scubb shook her head. "I can't. It's against the law and you shouldn't have slaughtered those families. If you were peaceful-"

"Then they would have forced us to surrender and imprisoned us before letting us go like _trash_!" The vixen spoke with such force that Scubb startled.

"It's not my fault it's that way," she snarled back. At those words, the vixen and her cellmates relaxed and curiosity seemed to trickle in.

"So is that how ye got in this stoopid rock, girl?"

"My name's Scubb," she replied. "I was taken in by the officers here."

The vixen nodded. "... Scubb... Th'name's Sheer. But you didn't completely answer my question yet. Wha'd'yer have to do t'get here? Beg and cry?"

_Beg and cry? Is that what she sees me as? A pathetic little cub?_

"It very well doesn't matter how I got in," she answered tersely. "I was adopted in as a cub."

"Aaaah, as a cub..." Sheer nodded to herself in a sage manner, as if she understood everything already. "So what did they do? Do the merciful thing and take you in after they slaughtered yer mamee? Is that what they do nowadays?"

"No." _Bargra's alive. She wasn't slaughtered. She wasn't. _"They found me in a ship after a battle with corsairs. My mother is out there somewhere-"

"Buried under rubble," the vixen interrupted. "What are they, calling themselves goodbeasts, forcing parents away from cubs? They forced her to aban-"

"She _didn't_ abandon me," Scubb seethed, tail flaring out behind her.

"Then where is she if she's ain't dead and not left ye?" the vixen questioned. And now all the prisoners were staring at her.

"I said _shut up_!" Scubb snapped, grabbing the bars and giving them a furious shake that rattled the metal. "What would you understand about anything?! Don't you dare talk to me about my mother! _Ever_!" Her breath was hot and heaving and she felt like punching the elder's face in. She gladly would've done that, and right now, that old vixen must've felt grateful for the bars between them.

" ...Who says that I don't know what it feels like?" Sheer asked in a soft voice, curling her tail around herself. "I had a cub once. He was very small and 'e was my first. Run through by woodlander blades when 'e was yore age. Those beasts..." And now the vixen's tone was slowly escalating into a growl. "Those beasts call themselves good, but they ain't. Just look at what they did ter me. Just look what they did to _you_."

"Me?" Scubb snorted, not sure if her face expressed the struck nerve. "They treat me just fine here, so don't you start calling me a slave."

"You are and you know it," Sheer scowled. "Just look at yer. They pro'ly say ye got mercy but they're keeping ye prisoner- like a pet. There ain't any other vermin here. And look at you, dressing pretty like 'em and even talkin' like 'em. I got news for ya- you aren't one of them."

Scubb was at a loss for words, balling her fists as she stared at the exit. She had no idea what was holding her back from stomping back out those doors, but she had a nagging feeling in her gut. These beasts she was talking to, they were going to be dead by the rise of dawn.

"Look at yer," the vixen continued. "They treat ye dif'rent, don't they? Harsh on ye for no reason and I bet when ye grew up all their little hares ignored you and hated you. Bet'cha they made you work and they never gave ye anything you wanted. Pro'ly didn't care that they killed your mamee." Scubb bit her lip, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She turned her face, but it was too late. Sheer had read her emotions in an instant.

"You poor thing," she said gently. "You were all alone almost your entire life. You probably came here hoping I was your mamee comin' back fer ye, didn't you? They don't even care about you like a mother would."

_Bargra..._ Scubb dabbed her eyes with a sleeve. _I never got to say any kind of farewell. She just left and I wanted her to come back. I was so alone... and nobody wanted me. They all just hated me and stayed away from me. I never... I could never really speak to anyone about how... I felt... They wouldn't understand what it's like to be all alone and hated for the crime of being born. They would _never_ experience how much it just... hurts._

Before she knew it, she was crumpled on her knees and crying into her paws. Scubb had no idea what was wrong. She'd never broken down like this in front of strangers, but to be so close to another fox and have her understand what she was going through... Sheer actually felt _sorry _for her when everybeast else said that she was fortunate and ungrateful. Sheer knew the cold and terrible truth, and they didn't know a thing.

_You were all alone almost your entire life._

"It's not fair," she whimpered. "It's not fair what they did. It was never fair and now they're going to kill you. They're going to behead you or hang you or..." The image of a grotesque face and bulging eyes and lolling tongue, it was all too much. Sheer- the only other fox she had talked to- was now the closest thing she had to a mother. She was the closest thing to _her_ mother and she was going to die. Scubb crawled up to the cage, ignoring the other staring vermin as she clutched at the bars that separated them.

"I was... I was all alone and they took me away from everything," she cried, pressing face against the barrier. "It's not fair."

"Shhh, young one. Hush," the prisoner said soothingly, cupping Scubb's cheek with a paw. "It's awright. If I was meant to die, I'm meant to die. No changin' that."

"But I couldn't help her," the vixen choked. "I couldn't help Bargra and even now I can't help anyone." Scubb stretched an arm towards her newfound "mother," stopping only when she felt the warmth of another paw.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears dribbling down her snout.

"I'm sorry too." Scubb barely had a second to register those words before claws curled around her ear and slammed her face against the bars. It was so hard to believe that the paw that was just brushing away her tears was now dragging her head downwards, pinning her in a helpless position.

"Stooooppit! Let... graaaah!" The girl didn't even think before she'd listened to instincts, reaching her free paw out with the intention to claw her assailant. She flailed her arms about all while screaming like some mad beast.

"Got 'er!" said a deep voice.

"Aaaugh!" Somebeast was digging its claws into her wrist, threatening to crumble it into a million tiny pieces. She blinked past her tears, looking at the conniving vixen that held both her ear and her other arm. There were beasts clustered all around her, grinning from ear to ear as they watched their little captive- a prisoner of prisoners. And even worse was Sheer's smirk.

"I can't believe you!" Scubb snarled, fighting to push herself up from the pathetic bowing position. "I trusted you and was kind to you and this is what you do to me? I'll rip your throat out! I'll cut your heart open and feed it to the gulls! I'll-"

"What's going on in there?" Those were the guards. "... Hullo? We're coming in!" And then there was a banging sound as the doors burst open.

"Keep screaming, dear," Sheer cackled. "That's just what we need- a lure." The ferret stepped up to them, grabbing Scubb's shaking arms so that Sheer had a free paw.

"Nice thinkin', Sheer," somebeast rumbled stupidly. "Reeled 'er in like a cat-fish! Hurr hurr!"

"I'm sorry Scubb, but I've got to live," Sheer said in an oily voice, holding something up in the dim light. Scubb shook her head furiously, trying to rid herself of the vixen's grasp on her ear.

"Now..." Something cold touched her throat and Scubb froze. Carefully, breathlessly, she tipped her head down as far as Sheer would allow, trying to see what they were going to kill her with.

"A rusty nail. Your carpenters should do better work than dis." And now she was grinning a big pearly-white grin. "One false move, girl, and you'll be breathin' through a hole in yore neck." At that, Scubb couldn't help but utter a small high-pitched sound. They were different from the hares when she was first captured. They bound her up and burned the others, but they never put anything up to her throat or told her she was going to be killed. She had always sensed that they had some form of restraint, but these creatures... they were wild and, as proven, unpredictable.

"They'll kill you," Scubb growled softly. The silver vixen smiled sweetly.

"Iffen they do, you're coming with us, girl. Ye kept sayin' you weren't a slave, but let's jus' see if they treasure you like one." There was a round of rushing footpaws. "Everybeast to your positions," Sheer snapped to her cohorts. "We'll make it out alive." Scubb shut her eyes, trying her best to quell her shivering. Was it the sound of paws coming to her rescue from these madbeasts, or was that just her heart beating furiously- getting louder and faster by the second?

Something tapped lightly on her shoulder. She breathed out, glancing sideways to see the sharpened end of a javelin pointing past her cheek and at the vixen. Another hare was at her side, holding the long weapon with both paws.

"Release the fox, vermin," they commanded. But even as they held their heads high, Scubb could still sense their hesitation. _No..._

"You have da keys," somebeast cackled. "Open the gates and we'll let 'er live."

"Hmph!" a guard snorted. "And how can we tell that you're telling the bally truth?"

"You can't," Sheer growled. There was a prick at her skin and Scubb flinched. "Unlock us. Refuse or try anythin' and this pretty li'l thing here dies." Scubb felt tears flow down her cheeks again. _How could she? How could Sheer betray me like that? She didn't feel anything for me. She only wanted to use me- "reel" me in... and I bit the bait. Oh corks... how could I have fallen for that? What will happen to me? _At that very moment she could feel the hares trade glances. Part of her wanted to beg for them to do as they said and the other part of her wanted to scream at them for even considering it. But the only thing that kept her from doing the former was her pride. She didn't know what she would choose to do. If those vermin got away scotch-free, she would be to blame. It would be all her fault and she'd be just another stupid vermin or some traitor. _They might as well kill me now._

"Well?" Sheer pressed, mercilessly twisting the hostage's ear so that she squirmed.

"And you'll let her live?" a hare asked. "Do you give your... Word of Honor?"

"Word of Honor!" the other guard scoffed. "What do these beasts know of such a thing?! We can't let them out."

"But they'll kill her."

"They can kill more if we let them out."

"And what do we tell Colonel Thornsbry if his ward dies?" the hare whispered. "W-we..."

"Well?" Sheer demanded, adding pressure to the nail.

"Fine," he said dryly. "We open the gates and you let-"

"No. We release 'er once we are out of this accursed moun'n and out of range," Sheer snarled. Scubb could practically feel the hares' hesitation in the air.

"Very well." It was the guard that wanted to sign her death warrant. He spoke as slowly and as calmly as he could, as if his very voice could startle the vermin to doing the worst. "But try to harm anybeast and we'll run you through, I hope you know." There was a soft _click_ to Scubb's left and then she saw the beasts around her shuffle excitedly to the door while the guards barked threats and held their javelins up. But if she thought anything was over, she was dead wrong. Her captor yanked hard at her ear, leading her upwards until she was standing. A grubby paw reached around her neck, taking hold of the "weapon" and her ear, relieving Sheer of her captive. And then some other vermin brushed past the guards, each one grabbing hold of her arms so that the others were free to walk through the door.

"Good job," Sheer said smoothly to her grinning companions. "We get out of 'ere alive. All it took was a little luck and... persuasion." The vermin cheered raucously, the terrible sound ringing in the poor hostage's ear.

"Your knife," the vixen grunted, holding a paw out expectantly. Scubb inspected the situation from the corner of her eye, holding her breath as the soldier's paw wavered at his belt. "Try anything you want," Sheer said, "but my friends might be quicker."

"Make a move..." A serrated edge scraped against a leather sheath. "... and I'll gut you- hostage or not." The nail at her throat was replaced by the razor-sharp knife, the dumb beast pressing it against her skin impatiently. Under the threat, her arms were roughly pulled behind her back and pinioned together as she was forced to walk back through the double-doors and up the stairs. Ascending, she nearly stumbled twice, the strength of her legs failing her.

"Move it!" They shoved her, not caring that the blade had already nicked her skin on the way up. Scubb struggled forward, hoping with all her heart that the guards were following right behind. Should the vermin ever decide to rid themselves of her, they would at least be there to try to stop them. Soon enough, she had reached one of the main halls, the passing hares stopping to stare at the spectacle.

"Move out of the way," the guards said grimly. "They have a hostage." The hares blinked for a moment before stepping aside to form a path. Soon some others had flocked to the crowd, some of them brandishing silverware should the vermin try anything crafty. It was a long walk and Scubb tried her best to ignore the familiar faces. How ashamed she felt...

She could have sworn she saw Forbes staring at her with wide eyes, riveted to the ground by the decision to fight or to stay. And somewhere else was Sprague and Ashry, staring at her with those big glassy eyes, cowering behind some other hares. And she imagined that Lavender was lost in the mass as well, trying to get a better look as she tried to piece together what was going on. Did the Colonel receive news of this yet? And Pewter...

"Stop!" A hare dashed in front of the crowd, broadsword in paw. _Pewter!_

"Release her right now, you blaggards," he said, raising his weapon. "Simply release her and we'll let you go without a scratch. You have my word." There were cries of rage coming from the vermin, loud and incomprehensible words. Only Sheer's voice stood out to all the bumbling accents.

"We don't trust a word you say, long-ears," she spat. "We let 'er go when we're safe." The hare's eyes narrowed as he pointed it at her.

"I don't trust your word either." There was a tense moment of silence and Scubb actually found her heart rising as the vermin looked amongst each other. But that feeling was halted immediately, falling like a crippled bird as pain flared up at the base of her throat.

"Pewter!" she cried out. She didn't mean for it to come out as a desperate wail, but she couldn't help it. It was completely out of instinct, a natural behavior for one that had a sharp tip of metal pressed below one's throat.

"No! Please don't!" Slowly, the hare lowered his weapon and stepped aside. "Do not harm her," he said firmly. Sheer nodded, squeezing Scubb's shoulder. Once again, she was forced into a march, Pewter escorting them and constantly glancing back to make sure she wasn't harmed any further. She could feel his eyes on her, checking for any wounds. But Scubb didn't dare look him in the eye- much less give him a small nod for reassurance. No. There was no way to face him or any other hare.

Once they were under the foyer, there was a sudden flash of metal up ahead and some armored hares came filtering through the crowd, shields up and spears aimed. Only when they were filed perfectly and surrounding all vermin did they stop, the newly-appointed General Darche directly in front. This time, Scubb was able to keep herself quiet as they pressed the knife into her neck. Panicked whispers swam in the air and onlookers backed off to a safe distance as a unison of tight bowstrings were drawn. Scubb sensed her captors looking up and she did so too, her eyes greeted by the sight of scores of archers and her guardian in the lead.

"Vermin," Thornsbry addressed them. "Just as I expect you to do to your own kind. I am here to give you a proposal: release her and you shall receive a quick death, but harm one more hair on her head and you shall wish you were never born."

"Never!" a captor belched next to her face.

"Toad-bellied hop-legs!"

"Ye can take yer fancy words an' stuff it up yer..."

Scubb looked back at Pewter, he too seeming at a loss. None of the vermin seemed too distracted. Their eyes were constantly flicker between the warriors on the floor above and the archers right in front of them.

"Well it certainly seems as though this Scubb o' yours is very precious t'yer." That was Sheer's voice. "Ha! And I was sure that we wouldn't get past five steps out of that prison. It surprises m'how much luck I got. But those odds don't sound good, hare. If we die, so does she." As if to emphasize her point, Scubb's chin was forcefully jerked upwards to show off the way the knife angled down at her lifeblood. "We go free or she dies. It's yer choice, hare."

A hush quiet had descended upon the crowd again and Scubb could've sworn she heard the Colonel's teeth grinding in frustration.

"He'll never give in to your ridiculous demands," she whispered to Sheer.

"We'll see," she replied smoothly. Almost at that same moment, Thornsbry replied.

"Then I suppose-"

_Fwap!_

Scubb heard somebeast gargle a scream before he collapsed on the ground. She barely had any time to think before the beast holding her had yanked her by the ears. She could hear screaming and feet running, vermin and hare alike swearing, the cloying scent of blood... And she heard this terrible screeching sound worse than anything else. _It's me. It's _my _scream. This is my death.  
_

Some pain burst in her mind and she was suddenly on the floor, a hare slashing at the carcass of a rat right next to her. Everywhere there was panic. Everywhere there were screams and death. The whole world was a whirl of blood and there was no escaping it. Scubb shielded her head, curling up and flattening her ears as she willed the sounds of war out of her head.

"Scubb! Scubb! Scubb!" somebeast called. She opened her eyes and witnessed a pair of legs staggering backwards and tripping over her. The vixen gasped at the impact to her ribs, clutching her side as she tried to get on her knees, though a powerful paw clamped over her shoulder, the beast's stench giving away its identity.

"NO!" She whirled, crying out as her arm gave a sickening _pop_! and her arm shuddered. But if anything, the pain spurred her energy, urging her to do something- to fight back. She turned her head, maw opening and snapping around the creature's wrist with all the force she could muster. Something screamed in her ears and her neck was wrenched upwards as the arm lifted, her fangs hooked in flesh before something pummeled the side of her head. She released immediately, dropping to the ground while the world faded darker than black.

---

Pain surged through her body. She opened her eyes, groaning as her ears began to filter sound into her consciousness. "Scubb! Scubb! Is she alright? Will she be alright?" Nobeast was screaming anymore and she was being picked off the ground. She yelped as her arm shifted and a familiar voice began apologizing profusely. The vixen merely shook the haze out of her consciousness as the pain subsided.

"What?" she whispered weakly, trying to turn her head to look around.

"Scubb..." Pewter sighed. "Don't move." She obliged, carefully lying flat on her back as some background noise droned on. "You're going to be alright," Pewter reassured her, though she swore he sounded panicky when she first awoke.

Firm paws gripped her, muttering "careful, careful... one, two, three, lift" as they shifted her onto the stretcher. She grit her teeth at the pain, wincing as they accidentally bumped her dislocated shoulder.

"Careful!" Pewter warned before grabbing her paw in his. "Scubb," he whispered gently, rubbing the back of her paw.

"Here you go. Sorry 'bout all that, but you're alright, are you?" She felt a comforting blanket drape over her as Pewter looked up, rage replacing his worry.

"Are you insane, Darche?!" the Major yelled. "You could have killed her!" Scubb stared upwards, a paw clutched at the corner of the cloak as the heated conversation continued.

"I saved her life," the General retorted.

"But they could have-"

"Her life was at risk but I took the vermin down before it could harm her," Darche explained, his tone boiling.

"But she's got a gash on her neck!" Upon Pewter's words, Scubb reached up to her throat and felt the warm liquid sliding past her claws. She hadn't even noticed the pain or the blood up until this point and now it stung and burned.

"Then you should stop yelling at me as if I'm _not_ your superior and get back to the vixen," Darche replied.

"General!" And now that was Thornsbry's voice booming past the crowd. The old hare marched right up there, his face like thunder. "Who in blazes told you to act without orders, eh? _Who_?!"

"I did what I thought was right and it worked," Darche replied briskly. "What would have happened if we had to wait on your command? It was the perfect time- all those vermin hanging on your word. I saw the opportunity and I took it."

"What you did was reckless and completely idiotic!" Thornsbry shouted.

"But none of ours was hurt and the enemy were all slaughtered." _Slaughtered?_ The vixen craned her neck, looking at all the hacked bodies and destroyed furniture that littered the ground. All around, hares rushed to and fro, making reports and cleaning up the mess. She rested her aching neck back on the down, staring listlessly at all the hares' blaring shouts and terrified faces. But those faces were nothing compared to those of the dead. The vermin were all bloodied, red bubbling out of mouths and dribbling on the floor. Streaks of blood were smeared on the marble as well, the pawprints a dance pattern of death. Their bodies were crooked and their eyes were vacant with their mouths wide in a silent scream or a last shudder of breath.

"My ward could have been killed! Innocent bystanders could have been killed!"

"But they aren't."

Scubb showed little interest in the raging battle between the two. She merely clung on to Pewter's arm, shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"Come on, Scubb," Pewter said gently, turning away from the argument. "They're gone now. Nobeast is going to hurt you. Quick, let's get you to a nurse."

* * *

After two days in the infirmary, Scubb was back to her usual life. No more crying Luv, or Forbes ranting about his idiot father and the risks he took, or Pewter rushing in at every hour, or miscellaneous visitors popping in. And as usual, she was at odds with her guardian.

"But I want to see this," she growled. "She deserves what's comin' to her!"

"No," Thornsbry replied, firm as ever. "No. You are not to see this execution."

"Why not?!"

"Because I forbid it. You aren't fit to see this. It's not for young ladies- especially you."

"Well why not?" she challenged. If anything, her little brush with death enraged her. "She's a vermin, isn't she? You all slaughter their kind and make some heroic hullabaloo about it, don't you? What's wrong if _I _see it?"

"My word is final!"

"You just don't want me to sympathize with them. You probably think I'll start getting ideas once I see how they're treated," she accused pointedly. "That I'd think- _know_ it's unfair that you crazy hares prosecute vermin indiscriminately just like you did to my mother. Even I, who was just a cub, was nearly executed and impris-"

Thornsbry's face never hinted any anger or warning to her. The hare raised his paw in the air and she flinched, shutting her eyes and waiting for the strike across her cheek. Only, nothing happened.

"Don't make me bend you over my knee as if you were a cub, Ward," he warned, his paw still raised in the air. Scubb said nothing; she knew he was serious. The vixen shot him a final glare before striding out the door, taking whatever was left of her pride with her.

* * *

The Execution Hall wasn't exactly a place that every beast liked to talk about. If anything, it was even more deserted than the Badger Crypts unless some bloody event arose. The last remaining prisoner was locked in her cell, shackled in case she came up with anything crafty once more. She stared down, trying to ignore the dull ache where her ear once was. Sheer hadn't quite expected to go very far, but the fact that she was just inches away from escape scorched her confidence.

No, she would not do as the hares said and "think of all the vile things she'd done." All she could think about was what she _could've_ done to prevent her recapture or where everything went wrong. The moment that Scubb girl came in, the gears in her mind began turning and it seemed like Vulpuz was on their side, practically putting the key on her lap. So where did it all fall apart? What could she have done differently?

Something shuffled behind the door and her ears pricked. The door opened, letting a little rectangle of light stretch across the grimy floor before it closed again, engulfing all light save the torch that floated her way. The graying vixen looked up, sneering at her new tormentor.

"And what d'yer want now, bunny? My time's come?" She narrowed her eyes at the figure. "Ye look a bit scrawny to escort a withered old vixen, don'cha?"

"I'm not here to escort you," he replied evenly. "I'm not even going to attend your execution."

"So whatta'ya here for then?"

"Just to talk," he answered, steel in his voice. "I am Major Pewter and I am curious as to what led up to Scubb's capture. What did you tell her?"

"Pewter?" she crowed. "Heheh... yes yes, I think I remember you. Care 'bout her, don'cha? Very sweet 'ow you rushed in t'protect her an' everything."

"Just answer the question. What did you tell her?"

"Were you the one who killed her mamee?"

"Stop it!" he growled. "Don't you dare try to make us sound like the monsters after you tried to kill her."

"Oh, we were gonna let her go," Sheer replied with a casual shrug of her skinny shoulders. "Once we were all safely outside, I would've set 'er free. I was even going to ask her t'join us."

"Join you?" Pewter scoffed, anger boiling in his tone. "And why would she join _your_ mangy lot?"

"She belongs with her own kind," the vixen snarled.

"Just because she is a vermin doesn't mean she should be doomed to live in your squalid conditions."

"Puh! She di'nt sound like she loved t'be here with all you rabbeets." Pewter didn't respond to that.

"Scubb doesn't belong," the vixen cackled. "I saw the look on her face. Being allowed in ain't the same as bein' welcome."

"Is that wot you said to her?" The hare's eyes narrowed to angry slits that glimmered in the sputtering torch light.

"All it took was some soft words and she was blubberin' on the ground and reachin' from my paw."

"For somebeast to trick her like that, she would never join your group."

"She'll leave," the vixen grinned. "She might wear the clothes and talk like ye, but she ain't one of ye. She's vermin through'n'through." For whatever rock-solid stubbornness that held Pewter aloft in this kind of situation, he seemed hesitant then.

"She's staying here," he said firmly, turning around. "She hardly remembers any other life." He pulled the door open, squinting at the brighter light.

"If she remembers her mamee, she remembers wha' she don't have. Y'can't keep her here forever."

The Major lingered at the door before closing it behind him. "Enjoy what little time you have left in this world."

_Perhaps it was a mistake to see her. _It disturbed him the way the vixen glared at him with spiteful amber eyes. Looking at those eyes, he could only remember the way Scubb looked at him when they first met. Would Scubb have grown to be like that had they not interfered? If she had grown up among vermin, would they have one day crossed swords? Pewter sighed.

If anything, the vixen gave him more to think about. Would it be right for Salamandastron to keep her here? She was going to become eighteen in three seasons- the age that all hares are able to leave against their parents' will to seek their destiny. By then, does Salamandastron have any power over her decision? _What if she leaves?_

The world would be cruel to her, that he was certain of. He could hardly imagine her at Redwall learning to share and talk of peace. She had a rather volatile temper, after all. So where was she to go? Be a wanderer for the rest of her life? Join a band of...

He stopped mid-step at the thought before shaking his head and continuing on through the moldy halls. _She wouldn't join vermin. Never. Sharp-tongued and crass as she is, she is not evil. She is not evil._ He prayed there would never be a time when he would question that sentence.

* * *

**So what now? What are your thoughts on this chapter? Please review, since this is going to open up to all the crazy cool stuff. :)**


	16. Terms and Regulations

**Oh wow... Well, I'm back now. ^^; It's been what- 3.5 months since my last update?! Well, I slowed down my writing almost completely after my first calculus midterm last quarter... that probably explains a lot. ^^;**

(The Devil invented math)

**OK, special thanks to all who reviewed (and I shall reply to you all tomorrow because my mom's about to kick me off the computer): Mosshadow, Fwirl of Redwall, Reader, Jarrtail, Siran 774, Quavera Tava, Scyphi (can I call you Scyphers? It just sounds funner :P ), Ai-Am-Airan, Saffron the Sabre, Foeseeker, and I Am Standing Right Behind You.**

**For those I actually owe reviews to, I'll get right back to you in a minute. I also have the next Chains chapter almost ready and it should be up by Saturday, January 30th. **

**This chapter... so far in my past four months of absence, I have been coming up with a few different ideas about which direction I want this story to go. :) Also, seeing as how my grades are going up nowadays (tough first quarter), I will definitely be faster. It would be so sad if I got any slower, wouldn't it? :/**

**

* * *

**

**Terms and Regulations  
**

_

* * *

_

The vixen woke up with a pounding head, a gummy paste gluing her eyes shut. She groaned, turning onto her belly before stuffing a second pillow over her head. _Dawn already? _Scubb peeked past her eyelids, noticing the thin curtain of light peeping in from her shuttered window. She closed her eyes again, wiping her brow before realizing that she was breathing heavily- as if she was running or something of the sort. It must've been a bad dream- or an exciting dream. If only it were the latter. She had a terrible feeling that it was about Sheer again. _Sheer._ It had been months and still the memory stuck with her, poisoning her sleep.

Shaking her head clear of the cloud in her head, the vixen slid out from under the cozy covers until her paws touched the icy floor. _What time is it?_ It felt as though she'd been sleeping forever, but it couldn't be quite past dawn. She usually woke up on time. If not, Thornsbry would've surely rapped at the door and later berated her for her laziness. Still yawning, Scubb pushed the shutters open a crack just in time to see a blue sky, the sun well above the horizon.

_Odd..._

And even odder still was the little cluster of dots gathered about the mountain's entrance. She blinked, rubbing her eyes and leaning forward before she recognized the crowd of woodlanders. That was enough to fix her muddled head.

"Ashry?" The vixen practically rammed the door open. Nobeast there. "Colonel Thornsbry, sah?" She didn't expect an answer, and she didn't wait for one before sprinting through the door. The halls were abuzz with noise as hares bustled in every direction, not even giving her glances of apology as they shouldered past her. Something was happening. It wasn't a good thing. Anything out of the ordinary here was always treated as a disaster- and yet, it gave her a dull kind of thrill.

If anything, both Thornsbry and Pewter would be bombarded with work. Any hare in the Long Patrol would probably think her ignorant if she asked something. But what about-

"Move," a voice commanded. "Move along, please." Scubb stopped in her tracks, watching as the crowd parted for a parade of medics and stretchers, some big-shot hare waving them forward and into the infirmary.

"'Sah!" she called, shoving her way past nosy onlookers. "Sah! 'ey!"

"No time, no time," he said, waving her away without looking. "Can't you bally see I'm in the middle of something important here? Now off you go and stop asking questions and do something useful, you trollop." She wanted to snap back at him, tell him that any old loud-mouth could stand around and wave his paws like an idiot. But the very last of the stretchers made its way through the door. The vermin could see all that pain, desperation, and exhaustion set in the frail frame.

Assuming that she'd run off to dilly-dally elsewhere, the snubbish hare left the scene. Scubb swallowed a glob of anxiety as she approached the room of moans and pain and crying children. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable. Of course, anybeast would feel uncomfortable in such a setting- disturbed, even. But it was more than that. More like she was hoping against everything else but she knew how it was going to be anyways. That denial that she tacked on to every evidence she saw today kept fading with every clipped breath.

The place was jammed with injured. So packed that there were no private rooms to hide the cloyingly sweet scent of infection or the metallic tang of blood.

"This is a restricted area." Scubb whirled around so that she was nose to nose with a stern nurse. "Please," she said, her teeth slightly clenched, "you're making the patients uncomfortable. Please leave." Although a rude, obnoxious beast, she clearly wasn't lying. The way the eyes focused on her was enough of a message.

_"We hate you,"_ they said. _"Look at what you've done to us."_

No point in offering any help here. Scubb shot the haremaid a look before spinning on her heels. _Not like I wanted to, anyways._

According to the few hares willing to spare a few breaths, a group of corsair ships had landed somewhere North, pillaging the villages along the coasts. Several months ago she would've felt a sliver of hope but now there was nothing but a hollow kind of dread. The hares never let things go easily (if they did at all). This meant warfare.

"Hold it right there!" The vixen stopped in her tracks.

"You have no permission for entry," the soldier replied.

"Entry? Entry t'wot?" she retorted, scowling as the other hares milled past without questioning. "I'm just going to the dining hall t-"

"This area 'ere is where the refugees are going to stay. Crowded enough without any loitering."

"I see everybeast else-"

"Orders are orders." He put a paw on her arm, though she recoiled.

"Whose orders?" the vermin demanded.

"Colonel Thornsbry's." _And of course it has to be that folloping idiot._ Whatever she wanted to do, _he _had to get in the way. If she ever wanted anything, _he_ would forbid it. If ever she went out of line, _he_ administered the punishment. Whenever vermin were involved, _he_ made sure she never learned much of the Long Patrol's ways.

Scubb stomped back to her room, kicking the door shut before flopping on her bed. She didn't know why she felt this way. She'd never loved being a vermin, but she didn't hate it either. As far as she could remember she'd never actually felt much pity or affection for any of her kind except Bargra; but that didn't mean she was indifferent to all the stories of vermin pillaging and enslaving and murdering. Any awe or enthusiasm the hares felt for their triumphs in battle were lost on her. Every time they'd talk about badgerlords bludgeoning their cowardly foes it would stir something within her- not inspiration, and not fear or guilt or hate either... something she couldn't quite place. She didn't react at all if she could help it, but that didn't mean she didn't mind it. They were always looking for a reaction, curious as to how she felt or seeing where she put her limit.

_"Living here is quite a privilege, I hope you know," an official said, shaking his head. "It's a cruel, cruel world for a vermin, living the life they do." Little Scubb said nothing, preferring to wring her wrists, just barely tolerating her poofy, over-stuffed dress. _

_"Plague, filth, murderous creatures, back-stabbers the lot of them. Why those blighters would force themselves to live in my condition and in that particular company, I'll never know!" If Brigadier Grand was trying to grate on her nerves, he was doing a fine job. "Don't look so incredulous," he said snubbly. "It's not insulting if it's the truth. Why, it's all in the history, dear child. If Urgan Nagru was indifferent to Silvamord's death, then certainly all vermin don't care for their mates. Not one vermin leader has ever cared for his mate," he continued, masking the conversation with a casual tone. "It's true, fox. The horde leaders are the idols of their band. If they were the strongest and most powerful and yet cared for nothing and stuck to no bally morals, they would follow the entire lot would follow the example mindlessly. Give me an example of a famous vermin that cared for another beast- and don't you dare mention Sawney Rath or that blaggard Ferahgo. Bah! The both of them only liked their boys simply because they wanted somebeast to continue their bloody reign of bloody bloodshed. Swartt Sixclaw left his infant son to die in a ditch, don'cha know. Hm... it's small wonder that those scum turn out the way they do, all of them wretched, stupid, base-born orphans."_

_She was so young back then and had barely gone through half a season living in the mountain and its strange ways. She didn't even know half of the vermin listed, but Scubb wanted to kick him between the legs for the insult, scream at his face for the ignorance, or at least inform him that her mother did the best she could. She took a deep breath, planning to say something about how Bargra would rip his head off, but her guardian laid a paw on her shoulder, squeezing it firmly so that she remembered herself._

_"Ward, remember to mind your tongue," Thornsbry said warningly. He had lectured her time and time again about this banquet, informing her on how important it was and how she would sorely regret any insolence._

_"Excuse me sah," she said, picking her words carefully though her voice dripped venom. "Bargra took care o' me since I was just a babe. If she di'n't give a fig I wouldn't'a seen my first season." It was quiet for a moment while the official contemplated her argument.  
_

_"You call your own mother by her name?" The Brigadier's brows raised. "That is very disrespectful and- young lady, where are you headed off to?"_

_"A-_way_ from you!" she spat, stomping in a random direction._

_"Get back here, fox," Thornsbry commanded dangerously. Scubb stopped, hesitating before returning sulkily, not even daring to look her guardian in the eye. He wasn't going to think twice about punishing her later. All she could do now was to soften the blows._

_"I... apologize... sah," she mumbled, fidgeting and looking down at her paws, concentrating on squeezing every hated syllable out. "That was very rude of me. Please... excuse my behavior." _Buck-toothed belly-gut.

_"Apology accepted," the Brigadier nodded._

_"Excuse me," she said briskly, not waiting for a response before running off and ducking behind a pillar to sulk in peace._ _She didn't want to come to this stupid thing in the first place. Thornsbry knew she wouldn't behave. Everybeast did. The cub broke so many rules in the past few days, hoping the hare would forbid her to take part, but it only seemed to land her in more trouble and strengthen his resolve- something about 'civilizing' her or summat. _

_"Brigadier... please... my ward," she heard Thornsbry say. Scubb leaned closer to the edge, wishing the entire dining hall would just shut up so she could hear better. "She... assure you... harmless. ...hurt anybeast, wot."_

_"...the look of that one," his superior said. "...disappointment... more trouble than it's worth." He said more things that Scubb couldn't quite catch, but whatever it was, it seemed to unsettle Thornsbry. In the end her guardian shook his head and ended the conversation with a slight bow. He never told her what transpired between them that upset him so, and Scubb had never dared to ask. But that wasn't the main thing she was thinking about. Rather, she preferred to boil over that obnoxious, annoying, stupid Brigadier and his fancy "educated" words.  
_

The hares had no idea how many cubs died every season due to sickness or the carelessness of the crew; and even if they were enlightened with such information, they would only tsk and mutter something about neglectful mothers and then carry on to sip their tea- oblivious to the tears and anguish poured over the losses.

Scubb laid her arm over her eyes, thinking back to her earliest memories. They were foggy, but she remembered the gist of things. _"No more tears now, Scubb. No more tears. Be strong."_ That's what Bargra would say whenever times were getting rough- that crying was for weaklings and for those that were dying. But there was an inkling of a memory somewhere... the musky smell of old linen... an uncomfortable warmth and a gentle rocking... and Bargra crying over her. Her mother had told her she was born sickly- that she was always ill when she was tiny. It must have been hard for the vixen, losing her first cub to the waters and illness nearly claiming the second one at the start of life. It must have been even harder still, having the rest of the crew members tell her that the babe was as good as dead and that it should be chucked overboard to save the trouble. Scubb had seen it happen herself, and even young, it broke her heart to see the forlorn look on the poor beast's face. But Bargra stayed with her daughter, pouring every ounce of her energy into loving, crying, worrying, and hoping for the cub and her survival.

_Bargra probably stopped crying for me a long time ago... if she even surv- no, no. Stop thinking that w-_

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door opening and closing. The vixen stayed still until she heard the sound of a heavy coat being hung on a coat rack. _Thornsbry._

"Colonel! Colonel, sah!" she demanded, pulling the door open and stepping out of the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

"War," he said tersely. "And watch how you speak to me, ward."

"You have no right to ban me from the halls! No right!"

"I'm your guardian. I have every right."

"Then _why_?" she puffed, jabbing a claw in his direction. "Why am I banned? I'm no traitor. I haven't done anything. It's not fair. It's my home and my right!"

"Do not," he boomed, "talk to me as if I answer to you." And then his voice lowered, as if he had frightened her at all. "In fact, it would be best if you speak to everybeast as your superior."

"...wot?"

"Well wot do you think that the refugees would say if they saw a vixen prancing 'round in one of your rich dresses and addressing to everybeast as if she were lady of the bally mountain? The beasts arriving at our gates are weak from hunger, dressed in thread-bare clothes, and are enraged by your kind. Some already know of your existence so-"

"So stay low and let myself be treated like trash?!"

"If it would appease them, then yes. Understand that you are no longer allowed to wear your normal attire. A simple brown dress would do- the standard."

"B-"

"And you're forbidden to enter any of the refugee holding areas until further notice."

"You can't-"

"Every beast in the mountain- no matter who or what or how old, you _must_ refer to with utmost respect."

"Never!" she fumed. "Never ever _ever_! I'm not your prisoner. I'm not your slave!"

"Ward, wot do you not understand about the conseq-"

"They're a bunch of pudding-headed farmers with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Why listen to them? What power could they possibly have over Salamandastron? How could they ever-"

"SILENCE!" That did it. "You arrived at the foot of this mountain as a prisoner of war. Had you not been a cub, your life would not have been spared. Had I not stepped up to take you under my care you would have been a mere servant so you do as _I_ tell you."

_No... it would never have come to that... I wouldn't..._

"As long as they are here, as long as those corsairs are out there, you aren't safe. Given the moment, beasts like those act purely on irrational thoughts. If one happened to see you actin' all tall and mighty, he might just kill you and the rest would cheer him on. Do not give them a reason to hate you. Even seeing your face is reason enough to some."

Scubb clenched her fists, trying her hardest to find an argument against that, but his reasoning was rock-solid. She'd seen what kind of monsters beasts become when drunk on fear and hate. Like sharks during a feeding frenzy. But still, if he thought he would "tame" her just like this, he was dead wrong.

"Irrational thoughts, huh?" She swallowed, glaring up at the colonel. "I remember one irrational thought..."

"Do not get out of line," he warned, clenching his pace stick.

"I remember a certain hare that wanted me burned alive. Me, just a harmless, orphaned cub and you wanted me dead."

_Snap!_ He whacked his stick against the table. "That's enough from you!"

"And when Sheer had my throat at swordpoint, you were going to go through with the order. Don't bother denying it, _sah_, becau-" She jerked to the right, the slap missing her face just before she stumbled into a chair.

The next thing she knew, the hare had his pace stick pointed down at her clumsy position on the floor. "Now listen up, vermin, because I hate repeating m'self. For the most part of your life, I've spared you the rod. Don't make me bring it up again because I will. Behave at once or so help me..." Scubb held her breath, the leather end of the stick wiggling at the tip of her nose as his entire body shook.

"Do you agree to my terms?" he rasped. "Will you obey me?"

"Y... yes sah." The stick whipped away as he turned his back on her.

"Then do as I command. Dismissed."

"I hate you!" she seethed as she got back to her paws. He didn't need to turn around to feel her gaze boring into the base of his skull. "I hate you and this entire mountain! 'Don't do this, don't do that. Not safe, not safe, not safe!' This place is making me so sick I could just puke out my innards. _That's _not safe!"

_SLAM! ...click..._ Thornsbry's ears twitched at the sounds. It was quiet for a moment until he heard something sliding against the stone floor. No matter. Even if she did lock and barricade herself in her room, she'd have to come out for food and water anyways. Besides, she was technically following orders- keeping herself away from everybeast. Out of sight, out of mind. She was safe for now and she would never forgive him for it.

_But she was never safe to begin with,_ the colonel reminded himself.

* * *

**Hm... so what do you think about this? Less Pewter and stuff here, but I thought I'd focus on several different aspects first. OK, I have to get off now. :(**

**Please review. :)  
**


	17. The Final Word

**OK, here's my next chappie of Guise. I honestly don't know what to think about this one, but I guess it pretty much serves its purpose and isn't an utter failure, so um... yay? :/**

**I know I still have several chapters and stories to catch up to with reviews, but I promise you that it's a work in progress. :) Also, the next chapter of Chains is going to take longer to update, since I had a much clearer plan for this chapter. It should be up hopefully by next weekend.  
**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed after such a long gap in updates: Fwirl of Redwall, Ai-Am-Airan, Jarrtail, Siran 774, Quavera Tava, Reader, Scyphi, and Foeseeker. **

**

* * *

**

**The Final Word**

**

* * *

  
**

Gold.

Scubb had only seen a glimmer of it in her past life as an uncivilized urchin. Here it seemed to embed itself in Salamandastron life. The hares had never quite revealed where they obtained the precious metals and jewels, but thinking about all the pirate ships that had attempted to take the mountain, the vixen had a theory. Granted, there were no golden latrines or anything of the sort. The valuables were just sprinkled here and there; things like silver spoons, tiny golden pins, sword handles decorated with opals and tiny drops of sapphire. Simpler things than the corsair dreams of chests filled to the brim with precious riches and an ambient light.

But they did have treasure. One would just have to spend a day touring the mountains and he would see more than a regular pirate would in his lifetime. Scubb was in awe when she first saw them. She wanted to touch one, to feel one, to own one. Before arriving at the shores Bargra had promised to retrieve one of the mountain's jewelry just for her. The cub never received the gift, but compared to everything else, it was a trivial loss.

And like everything else in her life, it dangled in front of her eyes, coaxing and encouraging her before pulling away.

The Colonel was careful to keep his valuables stashed, as was everybeast else. No matter how much she sulked or complained, and no matter what the occasion, he never allowed he such things to fall into her paws. Goodness knows what kind of greed would consume her if she ever gained possession of the smallest trinket.

But that wasn't the only thing the mountain denied her. She was banned from the armory and weapon practice- something that never quite bothered her anyways. Besides, she found it quite enjoyable to sit at the window, cuddled up with a book while she watched from the corners of her vision as the leverets toiled. Of course, it was all "fun and exercise," as Forbes had explained, but sometimes the weather was sweltering or frigid, and yet they still drilled outside.

There were plenty of things, though she'd lost count over the seasons. In some instances, she had slowly gained the rights. Such was the permission to enter the library. As a newcomer, she was forbidden from the precious historical archives and artifacts. It taunted her, that heavy set of double-doors. She had nowhere to go and nothing to do, and she would much rather read than do chores all day. It was only because of Luv that she received her own little piece of literature. To send Forbes in there would have been too obvious, after all. And even if the words proved much too difficult for her level, she was happy to know that she could bend the rules. The vermin became a frequent visitor at one point, but now she was banned from that once more.

The vixen grit her teeth, unconsciously smoothing out the wrinkles in her ugly dress- yet another thing that never failed to rankle her. There was once a time when she wished she could've dressed simpler, believing that laces and ribbons and shiny buttons were an absolute waste of time. But now it was different. It wasn't what she was wearing that bothered her, but rather it was the fact that she was given no choice nor say in the matter yet again. One moment Thornsbry would stress on how important it was to look sophisticated and civilized, and the next he wants her to dress as if prepared to brave a day's work of chores.

Scubb scowled to herself, shrinking back to the cushions while toying with a page of a book that she'd read at least ten times over in the past few days. There was so little to do with her new restrictions, and neither Forbes nor Luv had the time to visit. Naturally the haremaid would be inclined to heal the injured, cook, seam uniforms, or do anything that she found to be the slightest bit useful. Forbes on the other paw... he oftentimes bragged to be the best fighter, though that was never quite the case. Competitive and energetic as he might be, there was never any self-control in his movements. Not much of any technique or strategy. Now that everything wasn't a game, she wondered what he thought of it all now.

He had never quite loved his father's plans of him to rise through the Long Patrol. He never enjoyed the thought of taking orders from a stuffy old windbag either.

And speaking of which...

Her ears pricked at the sound of the door opening and closing quietly. And then she waited for a knock on the door followed by the officer's voice- the very trigger that would set off her temper.

_Knock-knock_

The vixen's tail bristled.

"Erm... Scubb?" Ashry. Meek, mousey, harmless Ashry. Scubb sighed, partly relieved and partly disappointed.

"Wot?"

"I... uh... the Colonel told me to bring you supper from the kitchens. Mushroom soup... bread rolls and porridge... almond pasty and water... uh..."

Scubb opened the door, grabbing the tray out of the squirrel's paws without a glance and seating herself at the dining table. She could feel the squirrel twiddling her paws nervously, internally rehearsing what she wanted to say. _Knowing her, she'll wait until the most inconvenient time to spill it._

"S-some of that is mine... actually. So... if I uh... can eat with you? It wouldn't bother you if I eat with you, would it?"

"Be my guest," the vermin muttered. _I could've said those words at least three times over in the time it took you to say something._ If this was the way all Redwallers were, it was no wonder why the hares preferred to stay on the other side of Mossflower.

Ashry took her seat, her paws carefully picking her share so that she was eating the dishes that had a little less. Supper was maddeningly quiet save for the woodlander's silverware colliding every once in a while.

"The tuck's quite tasteless," the fox said gruffly.

"We've got hundreds of new mouths to feed now," Ashry replied. "Everybeast's eating less."

"And the Long Patrol?" Scubb ventured. "Have they issued any troops out yet?" It was true that she hadn't heard from Pewter for a while.

Ashry took a gulp of soup and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Even if they did, they didn't tell me. I heard that the vermin have been moving down south towards us, though. It's gotten the mountain into an uproar and the refugees- those that could, are traveling to Redwall for refuge."

"Hm."

Surely Pewter would have come to talk to her if it might be the last time to see her. Either that or she would hear that Braddy-brat nephew of his bawling like a babe all throughout the mountain. That would be the tell-tale sign.

"Erm... Scubb?"

"Hm?" The vermin dabbed the napkin to her lips.

"I'm sorry you have to go through with this." The vixen's eyes narrowed slightly, but Ashry was too distracted with her food to notice. "I-uh... I mean that I'm sorry that you have to stay cooped up in here and... everything."

"Psh! I could leave if I wanted to, but there's no need getting bustled about by a bunch of fussy, bossy long-ears."

The squirrel nodded sympathetically. "Believe me Scubb, I know what it feels like."

The vixen's ear twitched. "Now just what _do_ you happen to know?"

"I know what it feels like... to be different," Ashry explained. "I know what it feels like to constantly be in trouble and not help it, I honestly do. You can't help being a ver- fox and I can't help... y'know, stealin'. I remember what it feels like... when they talk about what they're going to do about you and you can't do anything abou-"

The squirrelmaid stared at the sad heap of porridge on the floor where a chipped bowl rolled lazily on its rim. Some bread rolls had tumbled away, gathering a fine coat of dust, and the soup had become a brown puddle that seeped into the wood. And as a final touch, the metal tray lay on its side, propped up against the chair leg so that it cast a double-image of the damage done.

"Oops." Scubb stood up without another word, swiping a bowl of soup and a roll before heading to her room.

"B-but Scubb." Ashry bent down to pick up the mess. "You can't-"

_SLAM!_

* * *

"So it's decided then." The Brigadier straightened the papers at his desk. "You have your orders. Dismissed."

The Colonel saluted. "Yes sah." Without another word he turned on his heels and left, his shoulders sagging the second he stepped through the doorframe. He should have retired seasons ago, but the duties of a high-ranking officer shouldn't be taken so lightly.

"So now where were you assigned to?" Thornsbry didn't bother turning. Face-to-face conversations weren't necessary for rude little upstarts.

"My troops and I are trekking up North on our assignments," he answered.

"I thought they'd send you out. You do have experience up there," Darche replied smoothly. "Though, you don't always have to take orders from the likes of _him._" There. There was that rare unmistakable note of disgust. Though why the Major would harbor such animosity for his own father, Thornsbry had no idea.

"I take my orders because it is my duty," he replied stiffly, "as it is yours to accompany me."

"W-w-w-wait, _wot_?!"

"You haven't received your orders?" Thornsbry turned around to face his future right-paw. The younger hare looked like he was going to go through a fit of rage. "You also realize that you patrolled around that area as Long Patrol Captain, Major. And am I correct to assume that you were promoted because of your success at bringing down vermin groups up there?"

"Hmph!" Darche drew in a deep breath, looking up with a slightly more composed countenance. "Colonel, if this is your idea of sarcasm, you need a touch more practice. I'll have you know that, contrary to popular belief, I never gained any of my titles based on my lineage."

"I never said anything of the sort."

"And besides..." The younger hare made a slow half-turn towards the Brigadier's office. "I see no reason why you follow Grand's orders. He's younger than you, higher ranked than you... and yet he's never once set paw on the battle field in... well who knows when!"

"Major Darche." Thornsbry paused to clear his throat and re-adjust his monocle. "If this is your method of rising dissension, you are going to be met with absolute failure. Should I retire or- heaven forbid- perish, you won't gain my title overnight, I hope you know. And what you are questioning is the order of Salamandastron itself and you have no right to do so."

"So not once have you ever questioned your orders? Not once did you ever _think_ to yourself that you don't want to do this? That you don't agree with what they're doing or what they're about to do? Not once did you ever feel powerless to stop them? Feel your will stamped out? Oppressed?"

"Major, I know that the relationship between you and the Brigadier General are strained at best, but how _dare_ you?" he rasped, glowering at the arrogance before him. "These orders are meant to uphold all that we hold dear. I'd sooner choke on my breath than to dishonor the brave beasts that sacrificed their lives for justice."

"You are dodging the main point." The other hare turned sharply to face his superior, his shining medals jingling as he did so. "You know what I'm talking about. I don't know about anybeast else, but I can see it clear as night and day. It pains you to see them toy with her life. Don't deny it."

The Colonel ground his jaws together. "That is none of your concern. And whatever is done is done for the good of-"

"- for the good of the mountain and all it stands for, yes yes yes," Darche interrupted, his tone dripping with disgust. "And what is it about the higher-ups that makes you such an obedient little pet?" He didn't wait for an enraged answer before turning his back on the superior, striding down the hall with a paw on a decorated hilt. "You of all beasts know what they're going to do next. You wish you could end it all but..." he gave a short, mirthless chuckle. "I can imagine that the matter wouldn't carry over too well with our noble commander."

* * *

Supper with the Colonel wasn't common. Usually he was too busy to deal with the minutiae of casual chit-chat or daily going-ons. These sort of get-togethers was reserved for birthdays or celebrations or a congratulations for an improvement of some sort. And sometimes, if there was nothing worth naming an occasion for in that month, he'd set the date aside for a meal with the two of them. It was much more tolerable than dealing with the battle of attrition between himself and the slowly-conquering paperwork.

The pickings as of late weren't top-notch, but he certainly did make the best of it, making sure that he included the girls' favorite dishes in the menu. Ashry, as usual, was more than willing to be courteous for her meal while his other ward was just as stubborn as he anticipated. But, with a bit of coaxing and some threats of punishment, she was scowling at the dinner table.

"So now, what is there to report?" he asked as he took a healthy bite of roasted carrot. Nobeast said anything for a short while.

"The infirmary is clearing out slowly, sir," the squirrelmaid said softly.

"That's good to hear," Thornsbry nodded. "And you, Ward?"

"Besides being locked in my room to suffer from mind-numbing boredom, nothing of consequence."

Thornsbry felt a vein burst in his head somewhere, but he managed to keep his temperature down.

"At least you're keeping yourself out of trouble, wot."

The vixen simply speared a chunk of potato with her fork, holding it up and rotating it against the candlelight, her chin propped up on her elbow as she stared at without interest.

"Never mind then," her guardian said, fidgeting with his monocle. That at least earned a flash of surprise from Scubb before it morphed into contempt. If she wanted to get under his skin today, she'd have to do better than that. "This war of ours is not going to last as long, if I'm not mistaken. Just a bunch of sea bumpkins sailing to who-knows-wot, unknowingly attacking our area without a clue as to wot they're dealing with. It's just a matter of wiping them out, so all this inconveniencing should be over in a tic."

"And let's not forget to roast the orphans this time," Scubb muttered under her breath.

"Also, I'm afraid that I have to bring this to your attention at such notice, but the Long Patrol calls and it seems that I've... been called to the front. I'll be leaving on the morrow." He finished that sentence with another bite of roasted carrot, as if it was simply a mere statement. For once his ward didn't have a sharp retort.

"To the front?" Ashry blinked owlishly. "T'the front of what?"

"To the front lines, idiot!"

"Ward!"

"Well that's what she gets for being all mush-brained at a time like this!"

"My question had nothing to do with you," the squirrel flared, only to remain unheeded.

"At a time like this, you are expected to act with a level head, _young lady_. Not go gallivanting about with insults up your sleeve!"

"So should I simply just nod away and congratulate you for another opportunity for promotion?" Scubb argued. "Clap at the thought of you bashing in the vermin heads or slicing their throats open?"

"Nothing of the sort! I simply want-"

"Simply want what?"

"I simply want you to act your own age! Behave yourself for once in your life, just listen to orders-"

"-and grow ears and a fluffy cotton tail!"

"Just listen to orders! For the love of all that's good and pure, if you had just listened to my orders since the very beginning-"

"Then wot? Then I'd be in a completely different boat altogether? Then I wouldn't be stuck miserable in my room like some beast with the bloody plague?!"

"You would certainly be in a better situation with better circumstances, I assure-"

"I highly doubt it, Colonel," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Even if I acted like a primp, perfect, peachy little dream-cub, even if every hare in this accursed mountain adored me, even _if_ I managed to magically charm a badgerlord for his approval or learn how to make dessert out of thin air, I would never be anything different in _their_ eyes." She jerked her head towards a blank wall, though nobeast needed to ask who she was referring to.

"Be that as it may," he said slowly, "you never seemed the type to give up so easily."

"Give up?" Her golden eyes glinted. "What do you mean 'give up?' It's not like I ever _tried_ to gain approval. You can't give up if you never put in a single smidge of effort."

"You say these things, but do you truly believe that? From the second you were brought here, when we fed you, clothed you, taught you, gave you a place to stay, did you truly believe that you would never be anything more than a thorn in our side? Did you, at such a young age, instantly condemn yourself to such a sad, inescapable existence?" The room seemed to shrink into itself as Scubb released an icy breath.

"That kind of talk..." she clenched her shaking fists, pulling her lips back to show her fangs. "It's that kind of talk that makes me hate the likes of all of you. You strut around, acting as if you're all that's righteous, that you know everything, but you know _nothing_ about me or Bargra or Sheer or _anything_." She turned her back on him, halting at the door to her room- not by the colonel's command, but by the will of her own. "And if I never see your face again it will be too soon."

The slam that followed seemed to shake the dining room to its very core, darkening the candlelight and leaving everything to darkness.

* * *

Thornsbry stayed late at his office that night, dealing with unfinished business before his departure. He would have to make lists of duties the others would have to fulfill in his absence. Somebeast must water the plants, keep the room clean of dust, keep up reports of the units, sign permission forms and warrants, stand in for him during war meetings, and most importantly-

"Sah, you summoned me?"

"Ah yes." The superior straightened his uniform as he looked the young hare over. Just like the vixen, he'd grown since that day. He was already very mature to begin with, seasons back then, but from the looks of things, he still had ways to go. "Please, Lieutenant Major, please take a seat."

Pewter nervously obliged.

"Cordial?" the elder hare offered, holding up a bottle.

"N-no thank you, but thank you very much for the offer, sah."

"Hm," he rumbled. "You must be wondering why I've requested you at such a late hour." Pewter stayed quiet, not sure if the hare wanted him to answer or if it was simply rhetorical.

"As you are probably aware," the elder hare began, "I'm being called to duty. By daybreak, this office will be empty."

"I was told, Colonel. You have my best wishes out in battle."

"Hm... and I thank you for your concern," Thornsbry replied, his tone equally formal. "And as for my requesting you..." he scooted his chair back, pulling a drawer open and sliding an object on the bureau so that it lay in front of the Lieutenant Major. "Should I not return, your orders are to give this to my ward."

"To Scubb?" Pewter touched the envelope, feeling a strange bump within the delicate folds of paper.

"Yes, yes." The hare waved a paw in the air, as if this errand was as common and mundane as fetching laundry.

"B... but..." Pewter sucked in a breath, struggling to collect the frantic thoughts in his mind. "It's a bit hasty there, sah..."

His superior raised a brow, the monocle magnifying the expression. "And how so, Lieutenant Major?"

Pewter shrugged blankly before realizing the casual gesture. "I mean... entrusting me with something so important based on the assumption that you... I bet an acorn to an oak that I'll never have to give her this parcel, sah."

"Just taking precautions," Thornsbry replied, glaring down at his paperwork as if his gaze could set it on fire. "Always be prepared, wot!"

"I see," Pewter nodded, folding his paws over the envelope.

"She refuses to speak to me," Thornsbry scoffed to himself. "The ungrateful, brazen child." Pewter kept still, not sure if the conversation had already ended. But if it had, surely he would've been dismissed by now.

"I cannot say that I'm surprised at her behavior and latent display of disrespect," he continued, his nose still buried in his work. "She has always been that way and always will be. If I cannot knock some sense into her now, I hope my other final words will suffice." He nodded to the envelope, hinting at his meaning. He paused. "Hm... in my younger days I always fancied a bit of cordial before leaving for battle." Without another word he pulled the cork off, helping himself while Pewter grew ever more uncomfortable with his strange behavior.

This heavy silence combined with the difficult subject brought nothing but a horribly familiar feeling. The younger hare lowered his eyes, a lump forming in his throat as he inspected the envelope. First Parsley and now Thornsbry. To be entrusted with a task that neither of them could carry out. There, hidden in those deceivingly light papers were the burdens of the heart. Every unspoken word, every desire, every hope, every regret. Words that could only be uttered in death.

_Why me?_ he wanted to ask._ I am not some third party completely unattached and unaffected. Why appoint me with your final testament of existence?_

He couldn't even find the courage to strike the discussion with his nephew. He shouldn't have found it so difficult. Braddy never truly knew his mother. Surely the feeling of loss would've been numbed by that alone and yet, it pained him.

_"Maes." His friend looked up from his vittles, pushing his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose. Pewter placed the envelope on the table. "I need you to read this for me."_

_The hare gave him an exasperated look before he went into a bout of sarcasm. "Oh, and just how was your day, Maes my good friend?" Maes's ears perked dramatically, as if somebeast was whispering into them. "Woy's that you say? Your day was perfectly hunky-dory before Pewter came along without so much as a 'hello' and without a 'please' he just-"_

_"I'm serious," Pewter pressed. Maes fell silent and gave him a thoughtful look, letting his shoulders sag as he reached for the envelope.  
_

_"This?" he asked quizzically, holding it up against the light. "It's addressed to Braddy, isn't it?"_

_"It's from Parsley." _

_Maes lowered it, sighing as he fidgeted with his spectacles once more. "Pushing the envelope, I see."_

_"This isn't some childish joke."_

_"I have a feeling about this Pewter, and I don't think I'm all too fond of it."_

_"Neither do I," he replied, pulling up a chair. "But I don't want to give it to Braddy without knowing what it says. You don't have to read it out or sum it up to me either. Just tell me what you think I should do. I want... I want to have an idea. I don't want to give him something that's..."_

_"Going to point the blame at you?" Maes finished._

_"Something of the sort. I'm worried, Maes," he confessed, resting his forehead on a palm. "I'm really worried about that it shows about how I treated her. It would show this horrible part of me that I never want to see again. If I could drown the memory, blot it out-"_

_"Not even with all the vermin grog in the world," Maes interjected before that topic got too far. "And you're worried about the truth as well? About Braddy's father?"_

_"There are so many things that could change. He's content the way things are now. He doesn't ask about her much. To give him this just might make things even more complicated." Pewter looked up, completely at a loss. "Please Maes. Your advice is always good. I need somebeast I can trust. I need somebeast with good judgment and understanding. Please, just tell me what I should do."_

_Maes sighed again, slumping back in his chair. "I know the matter is no bloody business of mine, but..." He snapped the sloppy wax seal with the flick of a claw. "If it makes it easier for you Pewter, I'll take a look."  
_

"Do you remember the day she was taken in, lad?"

Pewter looked up from his paws.

"Remember the day... who...?"

"The cub, of course."

"Oh..." This time Pewter couldn't help but frown slightly at the strange topic. The colonel was strict and had an ever-focused presence. Unless for tactical reasons or old military stratagems, he didn't see the point in wallowing in the past. What's done is done, there's nothing to change what was, so why bother looking into it? Nonetheless, Pewter answered without question. "Yes, I do recall," he said with a half-smile. "She was so full of spark... even with all the soap in the mountain, I never thought we would clean her mouth from all her cursing- she still does it, but, it's definitely an improvement, isn't it?"

"Admittedly," the colonel replied darkly, "it's not a day I look too fondly on. Lord Urthbrawn died that day. We won the battle, and yet we lost something of equal value... a pity she had to be taken into the mountain as some kind of dark aftermath." He took a deep sip of the crimson liquid.

"Sah...?"

"It's true." He continued his musings. "Had she been a mere child pounding at our doors and begging for shelter, or an orphan abandoned on the plains by her parents, or maybe a tiny bundle of fur that collapsed in the path of The Long Patrol, everything could have been different... so so very different..."

"Sah..." Pewter ventured, "I think you've been having one too many."

"Nonsense," the colonel countered. "I've barely reached half my first glass." He sloshed his bottle, demonstrating the small amount of empty space, ignoring Pewter's incredulous expression. "Now, Lieutenant Major, you were the one to find her, you were the one that begged for her to be spared, and undoubtedly, you were the one that reached out to her- the only beast she'll see reason to."

"I'm... flattered, but I honestly _don't understand_," Pewter said, gripping the arm rests and dropping all formalities in the face of confusion.

"Lord Urthbrawn would have wept to see this happen. He would. He would've been the one to stop us when we first threw her into the ring of firewood, he would have been the first to welcome her to a new life, he would have been against this. All of it."

"What is it, Thornsbry?! By the fang, if you string this out any more..." He stopped, clenching his jaws as the colonel shook his head, a knowing but sad smirk on his face.

"I had every right to refuse that order. I was appointed to _that _task, and had it been anybeast else on their minds, it could have been worse, Pewter. I hope you understand... this was one of the best possible outcomes in her future. No matter who was given the assignment, this was the best that could happen unless we got a miraculous age of peace. The worst outcome... well, we won't talk about that. They chose me because I was a stern taskmaster, because I hated her kind, because I have a record for dogged obedience, and because I have no... no close friends nor family." The colonel sucked in a shallow breath. "I... I lost my mother to illness, my father and older brothers to vermin... and now I fear that we'll lose the girl to them too."

* * *

**I feel like I made the future pretty much obvious at this point, but that's only because I know what's going to happen. In addition to that... I suck at hare accents. The "wot" replacement of "what" just seems too comical for something as serious as what goes on here, so I didn't know if I should put it in or not. I just want my characters to talk like average people...**

**Alright, so you know the drill. Love it, hate it? Too fillery? Too dark? Too much Darche talking? (*cough*Scyphi*cough*) **

**Blah blah blah... Review. :)  
**


	18. The Price of a Purpose

**So here I am... again. You guys thought I was dead, didn't you? Well I'm not. :)**

**It's taken me a while and I'd love to say that I've been uber busy and that's the reason why, but that would be a giant lie. I've had a lot of time on my hands, but to be honest, I haven't really felt the urge to write much until now. First year of college is just hard and depressing, I suppose. And right now I think that it's been too long to call this a writer's block, so I'll call it a writer's depression. **

**Am I losing interest in this story? Yes. Am I losing interest in writing in general? Yes. The only thing is that I haven't told myself that I'm going to quit. I just procrastinated the publishing process for months and months and months to the point where it's seemingly hopeless and very pathetic.**

**And honestly, I was hoping that I'd have a super great comeback from all this hiatus and stuff, but I don't. I just have a sub-par quality for this thing and though I've been working on it every now and then for months, I can't seem to get it better. That might be one of the problems... maybe I feel like I've reached my limit? Got no more inspiration? Hm... and look, I'm already boring you. :P**

**Special thanks to Reader, Scyhpi, Foeseeker, Red Squirrel Writer, Jarrtail, Quavera Tava, John, MetallicTaste, Airan O'Connor, and Sex Craved Teenager. **

**P.S. Since it's been forever since I last updated, perhaps you might like to refresh your memory by going back a chapter?**

* * *

**The Price of a Purpose**

**(some things never change)**

* * *

Scubb had made sure to dress herself in an appropriate manner for this occasion. Nothing too mangy- she didn't want to look pathetic and needy in front of him. And certainly nothing too lady-like and gaudy- no chance she would make that hare feel important enough that she would actually _want_ to impress him. A simple pink dress would do. Not much time to prepare oneself with a few minutes' notice.

She seated herself gracefully and with the air befitting of a lady. But past the posture and polite silence, her eyes still shone with that unchanged suspicious contempt.

"Ah yes," the Brigadier said from his paperwork. "Thank you for escorting her here, Liam." The messenger hare nodded and shut the door. The vixen couldn't pretend she didn't see that odd look he cast her. Not hatred or disgust, there was uncertainty. Sympathy, maybe?

"So then, Miss..." Grand trailed off but didn't even spare her a glance.

"It's just Scubb." _What's he doing, being all polite and civil all of a sudden?_

"Scubb, then." He put his quill down and looked at her. He might as well have flint for eyes. "Forgive me for my forgetfulness. It has been quite some time since we've last formally met, I'll wager. I don't recall how old you were, but I do remember that you were this tiny little thing, gallivanting about with my grandson. Hmph! Shrieking in the halls like hooligans."

She yawned audibly. "Is that all you've called me for, Brigadier General? To reminisce? I would think that time is tight nowadays, eh?" He stared at her through his heavy spectacles, daring her to say one more word.

"Fine then. I'll get straight to the blinkin' point," he muttered, straightening his papers before setting them aside. "As you know, this mountain is now at war with corsairs. There is little doubt that we will arise victorious, but what we are unsure of is the number of hares that will have sacrificed their lives before the deed is d-"

"Quit beating 'round a bush and spit out whatever it is you have t'stuff in my ears." She held her gaze as he glowered down his nose at her. She didn't normally snap this early in a conversation, but some quality of his voice made her irritable. She couldn't put a claw on it, but she felt restless instead of bored and it didn't settle quite right. Slowly, the hare forced his eyes to soften.

"If you wish, then." The Brigadier General nodded slightly to himself as he took his small spectacles off and leaned forward. "Now as I _hope_ you know, every beast in this mountain serves a purpose for the greater good. The Long Patrol protects our borders from vermin, the chefs and iron-smiths are the base of our livelihood, and the children will carry on our duty for seasons to come. You... do you recall the day we first took you in?"

"Of course I do. How could I possibly forget? And no- I am _not_ indebted to you by any means."

"Indeed," he grated. "Rather, you have General Vervain to thank for the idea." Her ears perked at that name.

"Him?" she snorted. "He was the one that wanted me killed in th' first place. He was all for Thornsbry's plan of putting me to the flippin' torch!"

"Yes. But that was before he saw some prudence in the situation." She opened her mouth but he cut her off before she could retort. "He suggested his idea and I was quite convinced. Though you were far from a decent civilian, you were... young... impressionable." He paused slightly, ears perking as Scubb muttered something about drivel and 'snot.' He continued on, knowing full well that she was paying close attention. "But we were wary at the same time. Growing up, you could be a danger to the rest of us so we needed a firm paw to watch you and administer punishment."

"Thornsbry, I _know_," she growled. "And look how successful your little adoption has become."

"That's the next point," Grand replied darkly. "Wot we did, sparing your miserable hide, was not purely out of charity. I'll admit that much. Remember wot I said about roles in the mountain?" He didn't even wait for her response. "We have always expected another attack from corsairs. Time and time again they've tried and failed, though the last time they came they struck us hard, taking down our lord. This time, we expect to better defend ourselves... with your cooperation."

"_Me?" _She jolted forward. "B-but I've never even been trained for battle! I don't even know archery!"

"You misunderstand. You're not taking the battlefront. You are going inside enemy ranks."

For a second there she felt her heart leap- not in hope but in fear. He couldn't be serious! _To go back there would be..._

"I refuse!"

"This is not a matter of choice." And just in that instant his voice took a dangerous turn from its reprimanding self. This was the voice of a commanding officer, one that boomed and demanded abject silence and obedience. "How dare you slink around our mountain while brave souls go marching out, risking life and limb while you take up space and gobble our food! We could have burned you to crisp and instead this is how you repay us? Everybeast else is working and sacrificing their lives and we will expect just as much from you, coward." With that last word he might as well have been spitting venom.

"Fine! Fine!" she yelled back, raising slightly from her seat. "You want me to help with your cause? Well that all goes fine with me if I wasn't all cooped up in my room! It's not any fault of mine if some woodlander yokel sees me and gets a bally heart-attack or throws a tantrum! If they don't like it they can gauge their eyes out and they won't have to see me!"

"That's not the point!" The hare pounded his bureau and jabbed a claw at her. "We have better use for you elsewhere. You can merge into their group as easily as a duck takes to water, don't you see!"

"Yes, I see. But I am not going on this suicide mission. With this accent and no battle experience, it's suicide! And how do I know I won't be skewered by the Long Patrol while I'm out there risking my tail, eh?"

"We will deal with that matter in due time. These are your orders, vixen. Now if you know wot's good for you, do as you're told."

"You can't tell me wot to do!" she flared. "I'm no soldier and I'm no muddled dunder-head that will die at your say-so!" Scubb stood up to leave, but not before Grand barked a command. Her paw was just at the knob when the door burst open and knocked her backwards.

"Wha-?" The door slammed shut as quickly as it opened and a strong paw grabbed her wrists like a vice. Instinct screamed at her and she found herself struggling, kicking and shouting, snapping her jaws like a madbeast before something struck her across the cheek. The vixen went limp and silent in that instant, her wits recovering from the shock.

"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." She winced. That irritating voice sounded muffled, far away. Her ears rang with an annoying high pitch- a furious mosquito trapped in her head, buzzing and whining as it tried to fight its way out.

"... reach an understanding." He sounded almost regretful as his pawsteps resounded around the room. "But it seems to me that General Thornsbry was right to say you would be stubborn."

She raised her head, turning it so that she could rub the blood off the corner of her mouth with her shoulder. And then she tilted her head up and to the side. Two muscular hares stood to attention, paws either on her wrists or her shoulders, their faces stoic. And then her eyes flicked to the door. If she could somehow catch the off guard or twist out of their grasp-

"Don't be foolish." She glared back at the commanding hare. "Even if you manage to get out of this room you'll be back to where you started. I have the entire mountain at my command and the support of all the officers. There is no place you can hi- wot are you laughing at?"

She wouldn't have called it a 'laugh' per se, but rather a faint chuckle. A very faint and confused chuckle.

"And you don't think anybeast will notice I'm gone? That nobeast will speak up and tell you that you have no right to hit me and no right to force me to fight against my will? I haven't committed treason and no crime. You can't touch me."

"And that's where you're wrong." He smirked at her. It was a lazy kind of smile that, on his face, reminded her of Forbes. But she put the thought away. Forbes was different. He was nothing like his grandsire. "The day we took you in was the day your fate was sealed. Among the high-ranking officers, it was unanimous that we would spare you so long as you could serve Salamandastron in the future."

_Unanimous... high-ranking officers... But it couldn't be... Pewter wouldn't...  
_

"It was shaky at first," he drawled on. "During our council meetings you were a topic worth speaking of. Sometimes the discussions were fleeting, sometimes long and borish- depending on the number of complaints against you. But in the end the overall votes have always been in your favor. For General Thornsbry-"

"Votes? Wot votes?"

He raised a brow at her. "I would advise you not to interrupt me again. I have, after all, given you many chances to speak civilly and I'm afraid that my patience has run thin." Scubb clenched her jaws and angled her ears back, suddenly all-too-aware of the building force squeezing her shoulder. "But your tone is improved." Grand nodded in a direction above her head and the guard complied, loosening his grip by a fraction.

"These votes I speak of were always on the subject of your future. Should we see any marked improvement, we were to give you the benefit of the doubt and vote that you continue your life amongst us." She parted her lips and the hare glared at her before continuing. "Every time there were officers that had their doubts and many had voted against you at first and it was only by our mercy and grace that you are still here as you are. Had we seen you incapable of gaining our trust and unsuitable for your duty, you would have had to be dealt with. It has always been planned and nobeast from the council is likely to object against something he's supported for twelve seasons. And-"

"Wait a second!" She flinched, biting back a yelp as pain pressed down on her shoulder. "What do you mean 'dealt with?' You just... you just said that if the votes were against me I would be dealt with. What did you mean by... that?" She writhed, hissing between her teeth, as she tried to withstand the administered punishment.

"It means we'd have to dispose of you, of course."

"No, you _idjit!_" she spat, struggling to shrug her oppressors off, but that last insult didn't do her any favors. "How do you expect the mountain to... agh... not suspect... or were they with the plan the entire..."

"Of course not," he answered with distaste. "There would have been some put out by that- especially when you were a child. Protest would have been the last thing we needed." Her hopes rose a little in her chest, but that did little to quell the pain.

"But everyone knew! Everyone knew I was here- that I existed! How'd you expect..."

"Tell them you were being sent to Redwall," he shrugged. She couldn't tell if he was irked or amused by her ignorance. "That we were escorting you but that you'd broke free during the night."

"And kill me in a secluded place where nobeast could hear me cry or scream?" Her nostrils flared and her tail bristled. The pain was dull and numb to her now. "You would do that to a child and lie to everybeast else! I should'a known! You are all cowards and corrupted! You especially, you pompous, liver-gutted, withered old turnip!" She watched Grant's expression morph from stern to livid and then a fist connected with her stomach.

She coughed and sputtered, trying to reclaim the breath knocked from her lungs. Her ragged breathing was all she could hear for a while. _It couldn't be... It can't be... I know that they weren't the most lenient but I didn't think... they'd do this. And Thornsbry was in on it. He would kill any vermin, but he wouldn't do this to me. He's known me since I was a cub. Why didn't he tell me? And Pewter was included too, was he? No, not Pewter. He was on my side from the start. _The thought of asking sparked in her mind, but she doused it immediately. She wouldn't dare hope too much.

"Then let me ask you a question," she rasped. "Even if you got me on those ships, how do you know I won't betray you?"

Brigadier General Grand paced some more, contemplating his answer. And then he slowly answered, "General Thornsbry has monitored your growth since Day One. He has always reported to me truthfully." His brow furrowed slightly. "Though I admit, he did seem to go rather soft on you, something I did not expect. However, I trust his judgment in that, cowardly as you are, you are unwilling to do anything that would potentially harm your few friends. You are capable of many things, but treason is not one of them."

"You can't be sure of that," she said evenly. She didn't care that her argument wasn't helping her case. She just wanted to prove him wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! Nothing would do her more pleasure than to rip that knowing look off his face and grind it with her heel.

"Oh? Well General Thornsbry recalled a certain incident. Recall the time you threw a rock and wounded a bird. You simply ran off after it, leading the hares off on a wild chase through the woods and you were returned empty-pawed. You were so upset about not finding the bird and you kept fretting over its well-being, according to him."

"For all you know I just wanted t'eat it," she said flatly.

"And there have also been numerous accounts of fights between you and your friends' rivals."

"They insulted me too."

"And, having that I've taken into account of every beast's opinion of you, I'm quite convinced that you are actually attached to this place," Grand finished. All was so silent that a single pin-drop would echo. Scubb could hear the blood rushing in her head as she fought for words to say.

"I won't do it." There was no surprise on the officer's face. "I won't do it. Not because I'm afraid of dying. And not because I have any sort of loyalty for my kind and not because I despise this stupid mountain. You can control whether I get executed or not, but I refuse to let you control my will. After all the lies! Never! So then..." For once it was her turn to smirk. "It looks like all your seasons of efforts and careful planning have gone to waste. What are you going to do?"

Grand shook his head. With a snap of his claws, her fate was sealed.

* * *

**OK, so I'm back... finally. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to none other than Quavera Tava, who actually pestered me on out of fear that I'd quit. If he didn't do so when he did, that 60-day expiration date would've been up and all my work would have been deleted. Seriously, the count was at 0. I'm really sorry for being absent for all these months and I can't promise that I'd actually break out of this nasty writer's depression, but I'll see what I can do. It just so happened that the muse hit me with a mallet at 2 in the morning, so I started to continue where I'd left off a few months ago. **

**So it also comes to all the authors and stories I've neglected over time and I promise that I will get back to you guys (Scyphi, I think that I might take a while, being that I've got 30 chapters to review for you... ).**

**Until then, I've got a few thousand words on the next chapter off Chains that Bind Us, but no promises.**

**Reviews? They would be nice. :)**


End file.
